To be, who you are
by Tostie
Summary: Major AU wrong BWL story- Harry is born three year earlier then in canon. Raised outside of Britain will he and his friends accept themselves for what they are.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Italy, 1991 **

''Stupefy'' A boy with green eyes and short shocking neon green coloured spiky hair exclaimed. After he said that a red beam of light shot out of the wand the boy was holding in his left hand.

The beam moved across the room and missed the intended conjured target by quite a margin.

''Merda ,'' the boy cursed as he saw how his stunning spell missed.

''Still trying to cast with your non-dominate hand?'' Amused voice asked from behind him.

The boy turner around and spotted a girl who was slightly shorter than him, had long blond hair and blue eyes. ''Hey Amy,'' He greeted the girl and turned back to his target.

''Stupefy'' he said again.

The red beam of light missed again, but this time it was definitely closer to the target which made the boy smile. ''See I will get there eventually.'' He said before muttering. ''No way I am going to lose another tournament just because I broke my wand arm.''

Amy shook her head, her friend could be a bit competitive sometimes. ''Harry,'' She said to get the boys attention.

The now identified Harry, who was about to fire the spell again turned his attention back to the blond.

''Your father wants to speak with you, Bella and me in his office.''

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this. As far as he knew his father had no reason to speak with all three of them at the same time.

''Do you know what it is about?''

Amy shrugged, ''I don't know, but your father didn't look angry when he asked me to fetch you and Bella, so I doubt we are in trouble.''

''Let's go get Bella then, so we can see what father wants.'' Harry said as he put his wand back the wandholster that was strapped around his wrist.

''To the library then?'' Amy suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes, ''Where else?''

Amy could only agree with that statement. If she was looking for her best female friend than there would be a very good chance that the girl was in the library.

When they arrived at the library they moved over to the long table that was in the middle of the room. Sitting in one of the chairs by the table was the girl they were looking for.

The girl in question had shoulder length straight black hair, dull grey eyes in which if you looked closely you could see hints of red. And despite being the same age as the other two teens in the room she was a full head shorter than Harry, something which irked her greatly as if it wasn't for her developing 'assets' she could be easily be mistaken for twelve year old, instead of the fourteen she was.

''Hey Bella,'' Harry greeted. ''Father wants to speak to the three of us. I am not sure why.''

The girl looked a bit irritated at hearing this and gave the book a longing glance before closing it and putting it back at its place on the bookshelf.

Twenty minutes later found the trio standing in an office, facing a desk with a man sitting behind it who looks to be somewhere in his mid-thirties. All three of them were giving the man looks of varying levels of disbelief.

''You want us to do what?'' Harry asked in disbelief.

The man sighted, he honestly couldn't say he hadn't expected this reaction. ''I want you to go to Hogwarts next year.'' He said to the boy.

He then addressed the two girls. ''And I would appreciate it if you two would accompany him.''

''But those people are there.'' The boy said in slightly shaky tone before continuing in a more angry tone. ''And how can you ask the Bella and Amy to go there? You know how racist the people there are and you want them to go there?''

Bella put her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a look that told him to calm down. She wasn't very fond of the idea of going to Britain either, but the least they could do was listen.

Seeing that Bella had managed to calm Harry down, Amy asked the questions she had been wondering since she first heard the request of the man in front of her. 'Why do you want us to go to Hogwarts? Didn't you tell us that you didn't trust the headmaster of that place anymore after that incident?''

After mentioning the incident, she quickly looked at the boy in concern to see how he would react, but it seem he was using his Occlumency training because his face was completely void of any emotions.

The man sighted when he spotted the blank look on he adopted son face. His wife had taught all three teens in front of him the basics of Occlumency. Each of them was able enough in the art to suppress any emotion, but he always thought that you shouldn't use it too often since feeling emotions is what makes us human, but he knew that his son didn't want to look weak.

After a moment of hesitation the man began explaining. ''Things are stirring again in Britain. It's been nearly a decade since the dark lord Voldemort has been killed and since then I have been receiving a incising number of reports of corruption within the ministry there; ranging from bribery to escape trials for the followers of Voldemort to those exact same followers using their power within their ministry to freeze up their Auror program. The reports seems to indicate that the pure-blood movement is preparing for something, but I am not sure what, especially with their leader dead and their second-in command in prison.''

''Could those Death Eaters have joined Meracus?'' Amy suggested.

The man looked thoughtful and said. ''Maybe … , but I honestly doubt it. There goals are somewhat similar, but too different for them to work together.''

''So why do you want us specifically at Hogwarts?'' Bella asked. ''I doubt we can find information on Death Eaters dealing there, unless they are stupid enough to tell their children.''

''A month ago Dumbledore contacted me and said that the stone is in great danger and that he could offer the best possible protection for it. Now as you know there have been many attempts to steal the stone and the defences for it have always easily been able to keep the attackers out. Dumbledore knows this and yet he boldly claims that he can protect it better. You can say many things about that man, but he isn't dumb. Something is going to happen and I need to know what.''

''So that is why you want us at Hogwarts?'' The blond asked.

The man nodded ''I am going to make a fake stone and I am going to give it to Dumbledore. The stone will be so well made that I doubt anyone, but me can see the difference between the fake and the real one. Knowing the man as I do I am pretty sure he will safeguard the stone at Hogwarts. I want you three to find out who is after it while you are there.''

''Can't you just force him to tell you who it is that is after it?'' Harry asked.

''Unfortunately, Dumbledore although younger and less experienced than me is vastly more powerful than me. He will detect a Legamacy probe immediately and he isn't stupid enough to drink or eat anything prepared by a alchemist and master potion maker. There is little choice but to research it at the source.''

The boy looked conflicted. In front of him sat the man who was his father in all but blood. The man who had saved him from a live of misery and who had taught him almost everything he knew. This was the first request he had ever given him. He could hardly refuse him even if it meant going back to his homeland and seeing those people again.

Seeing his son conflicted look the man decided to give him some added incentive. ''If you do it then I allow you to keep that hair colour for the rest of the year.''

Harry quirked a eyebrow at hearing this. His father only allowed him to dye his hair in a colour of his own choice or the one the girls choose after he lost another bet during the summer. The rest of the year he had his natural hair colour.

Seeing that the carrot was already tempting his son the man decided to use the stick. ''If you don't go then I will arrange for you to spend the next year having daily spars with Angana.''

The boy's tanned skin paled considerably after hearing this. If he wasn't planning on accepting the request before then he was sure he would accept right now.

The two girls on his side saw the guy pale and honestly they couldn't really blame him for it. To put it mildly, Angana could definitely be called enthusiastic when sparing. Others would call this a vast understatement and would call her less favourable terms

''Very well I accept.'' The guy said. '' I only have one condition, ...''

Before he could make his request both the girls exclaimed almost simultaneously. ''NO!''

Taken aback by their sudden exclamation, the boy said. ''What? I didn't say anything yet.''

The black haired girl snorted. ''Do you really think we need to hear you finish before knowing what you were going to say? Correct me if I was wrong; you were going to say something along the lines that Amy and I shouldn't come with you because it is dangerous there.''

''Don't bother to respond, Harry.'' Amy said before the boy could say anything. ''Do you really think we don't know you after all those years? And if you really think we will allow you to go their alone then you really are an idiot.''

Harry wanted to protest, but seeing both the girls glaring at him he decided to do the wise thing and remain silent. Both girls grinned at seeing that.

''What about training?'' Harry inquired.

'Your next duelling tournament isn't until the next summer vacation so you can train for that on school. I contacted your Quidditch coach and he said as long as all three of you practice your formations on your own, you don't have to attend training as the U-17 tournament isn't until summer vacation and you guys don't have to play in the preliminaries as you are last year champions so you have the first couple of weeks to practice as a team. I also contacted Master Li and explained the situation, he will probably send you a letter himself.''

''Fine,'' Harry eventually said. ''We will go, but you can't expect us to wear to pathetic excuses that they pass off as clothes.''


	2. the sorting

**Chapter 1: the sorting**

It has been several weeks since the trio of friends had accepted the request to go to Hogwarts. They had just passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station and arrived at platform nine three quarters.

''It actually worked.'' Amy muttered just after they passed through the platform. ''I thought they weren't serious in the letter when they mentioned this.''

''They are quit arrogant aren't they?'' Bella deadpanned. ''Don't you think anyone will notice it if every year a large group of badly dressed people suddenly disappears from such a busy station, especially if those people have sometimes owls with them, they aren't exactly regarded as normal pets in the Muggle world.''

"You think so too huh, Bella?'' Harry said wile staring at the people at the platform of which several have started staring and pointing at them. ''Tell me again why did I agree with this insanity?''

''Because you couldn't deny a request from your father.'' Amy said.

''More like he doesn't want to face Angana.'' Bella muttered.

Harry ignored Bella's muttering and replied. ''Right because my father requested , that was it.''

By now more and more people had turned their attention to them. Harry head several people loudly whisper among themselves.

''It's them!''

''So it was really true!''

''It is the Fuoco!''

''Look, the chaser trio of young Italy!''

''Do you think they will give their signature if we ask for it?''

''She looks so hot!''

''Look at that midget!''

Harry sighted, was it really worth it? Losing his patience with the rapped increasing volume and number of questions, Harry muttered. ''Close your eyes and Disillusion yourself on three and then move in the first fee compartment from the back of the train that is free.''

Both Amy and Bella gave slight nods in agreement. They too gotten rather annoyed at the situations especially since several reporters had joined the crowed and some of them were making photographs.

Seeing their nods, he pulled his wand out of holster while muttering, ''one...two...THREE, Lumos Maxima!'' The last part he said while holding his hand above his head and closing his eyes. Everyone who had been staring at him was temporary blinded and Harry quickly tapped his head with his wand and cast the Disillusionment Charm.

Quickly moving past everyone on the platform and entering the train, he made his way to the last compartment and there he saw both Bella and Amy appearing out of nowhere inside, thus he entered.

''I really hate crowds.'' Harry complained after entering and putting up some minor privacy wards around the compartment.

''That wasn't nice, Harry.'' Amy chastised the boy. ''We could have just made our way past them. I am sure most of those people aren't allowed in the train.''

Bella plops down on one of the seats and said. ''Like you are one to speak. You looked like you were ready to curse some of those fools who were staring at you.''

Amy blushed and sat down opposite of the other girl. ''That doesn't mean I did it. I showed perfect restrained.'' She proudly exclaimed.

''That's a first.'' Bella muttered.

''What was that!''

Harry sighted, he know that both were rather agitated to be here in Britain. He knew that under normal circumstances they wouldn't want to be here, but they choose to support him and for that he was very grateful.

''Can both of you calm down?'' Harry asked after he took his own seat. ''If you didn't want to be here all you had to do was say so. No one would have blamed you for that.''

Both girls looked affronted by that and turned their ire from each other to the only male in the compartment.

Luckily for him someone chose this moment to open the door to their compartment. Harry flinched for a brief moment when he saw who entered. The two new people didn't seem to have seen it, but knowing them his other two companions probably did.

Two boys entered, one of them was lanky, had red hair and his face was covered in freckles , the other boy was rather chubby ,had untidy black hair and hazel coloured eyes who were mostly hidden by the thick frame of his glasses, but most noticeable was the large diagonally going scar atop his face.

''Can we help you?'' Bella asked somewhat icily.

''Are you really him?'' The redhead blurted out while pointing at Harry.

Harry diverted his attention to the redhead and saw something in his eyes he had seen many times before: Greed. It was one of the reasons why he wasn't the most social person to new people. He had a lot of experience with people who only tried to befriend him for his father gold.

''You know it is rude to point, right?'' Harry commented while a brief glance out of the window showed him that the train had started to depart.

Not giving the boy any time to say anything he directed his attention on the other one. ''And why are you here?''

''I demand that you teach me.''

Harry looked incredulous at the boys in front of him. He didn't know what was worse the greed of the one or the pure arrogance in demanding things of the other.

''Well?'' The black haired boy said impatiently when Harry didn't immediately comply.

''No.'' Harry said simply. He could have made a remark about teaching the boy some manners, but that would have been too much trouble for someone like him.

''What do you mean no? Don't you know who I am? I am the-boy-w...''

Suddenly he turned silent even though his month kept moving. Harry turned his head around and saw Bella lowering her wand.

''What?'' She asked after she saw him looking. ''He was annoying and rude. I am sure someone will cast the counter on him before we reach the castle.'' Her eyes hardened considerably when she levelled a glare at the two boys. ''leave, now.''

The black haired boy looked like he was protesting, but no one could hear what he was saying and he was dragged out of the compartment by the other one. After they had left Bella casted a locking charm on the door.

Harry had to admit it was always impressive to see someone of her height look so threatening that she could get people to obey even without raising her voice.

Since then several people had tried to enter the compartment, but Bella's locking charm held strong, that was until halfway through the ride that they had to undo it as the food cart came by and they were hungry.

At first when they saw the assortment they wondered why there was no real food on a several hour train journey, but then they decided they didn't really care. They were teens after all and weren't going to say no to sweets.

After buying a small assortment of sweets the trio moved back into their compartment and were about to lock it again when someone knocked on the door.

Waving his hand and using what little he knew about wandless magic Harry opened the door.

A young girl wearing the school uniform stood there, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

''We haven't seen any toads.'' Harry answered before saying. '' Why doesn't this Neville or you just use a summoning charm to get his toad back?''

''Eh Harry,'' Amy interrupted. ''The summoning charm was mentioned in one of the text books we had to buy for this year. I doubt the younger years would know the charm.''

''Really?'' Harry asked surprised. ''The charm isn't all that hard and really useful. I thought they would teach that in one of the first years.''

''Excuse me,'' The bushy haired girl said, making everyone focus on her again.

''Right,'' Harry stated, ''If you know if this toad has a name then I can get if for you.''

The girl nodded and said, ''Neville,''

The boy who had stood outside the trio's field of vision appeared next to the young girl. ''Yeah Hermione? Did you find it?''

Hermione shook her head before gesturing to Harry. ''He claims he can get your toad if he knows the name.''

Harry noticed the emphasis the girl had put on claims, but didn't comment on it.

The boy looked quite hopeful and said, ''Its name is Trevor,''

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the eager look in the girls eyes that kind of reminded him of Bella when she had a new book. 'Accio Trevor the toad,' Harry thought as he performed the spell nonverbally.

''Well? Aren't you going to do the spell,'' The girl said somewhat impatiently.

''I already did,'' Harry said as moments later a flying toad flew in Harry's free hand. Harry tapped the toad on his head and muttered a spell, he then handed the toad to the boy. ''I have placed a minor compulsion charm on your toad. Now it will always try to find its way back to you.''

Of course it was still only a toad so if the two ever got separated than the chance was almost zero that the toad would be able to find the boy on its own, but at least now it would feel compelled to remain close to the boy.

''Thank you, thank you,'' The boy stuttered out.

The girl looked at him with a look of intrigue. ''How did you get Neville's toad back you didn't say a spell at all.''

''I used a summoning charm.''

''But, you didn't say anything.''

''So?''

''First years don't exactly know about non-verbal casting, Flamel'' A new voice said from behind the two first years. ''Especially not those who just have been introduced to this word.''

Harry looked behind the two first years and looked at who had spoken to him. Standing there was a girl he estimated to be maybe one or two years older than him. She had long black hair and dark eyes, she like the two first years was wearing the school uniform, but unlike them hers had a crest with a snake on it.

''Elladora Lestrange'' She introduced herself when she noticed Harry was looking at her.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and said. ''Harry Flamel,''

Of course she probably already knew that as she addressed him by the name when she first came, but still if someone introduces themselves its only proper manners to introduce yourself.

The girl nodded. She already knew the boy's name, but still she learned something from their little interaction. The fact he didn't act upon hearing her last name showed he either didn't know it or just didn't care about her family and the fact he didn't stand up to shake her hand, but was at least polite enough to reply indicated that he was rather indifferent toward her. She then took a moment to look at the others in the compartment. ''And all of you are…?''

''I'm Hermione Granger. Nobody in my family is magical at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, so I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough''

By the end of her little monologue five humans and a frog were staring at her in wonder.

''Right, thank you for your life story.'' Elladora said, mentally dismissing her as unimportant, before looking at the boy who had been starting at her since she had introduced herself with a look that consisted of both fear and anger.

'So that is the Longbottom heir,'' she thought. 'To think such a pathetic looking wizard will be the next head of a most Ancient and Noble house.'

When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything she looked expectedly to the only other black haired in the compartment.

''Belladonna Sangria," Bella said.

'Sangria .. Sangria..,' Elladora pondered for a moment and then her eyes widened and a brief look of disbelief appeared on her face before she could mask it. She shot Harry a brief glance before muttering, ''Well that is interesting.''

''Amelia Carpentier'' Amy introduced herself.

Elladora pondered a bit about the last name, but it didn't ring any bells, but she wasn't stupid enough to just dismiss her considering the company she was in.

''A pleasure to meet you Flamel, Sangria, Carpentier'' she said before turning around and leaving the compartment without waiting for a reply.

''Well that was interesting,'' Bella commented dryly.

The two first years left shortly after that.

Fifteen minutes before they arrived there was an announcement that they were almost there. So the trio decided to change in their school uniform. They conjured a privacy screen in the middle of the compartment and got changed.

Honestly none of them particularly liked the uniform. It consisted of a plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie, a V-neck jumper and trousers. Luckily the hat and the robes weren't mandatory unlike what many people thought.

Leaving behind their trunks they exited the train after it had stopped.

''Where to now?'' Amy questioned.

''The letter stated that we should go with someone called Hagrid.'' Harry commented. ''According to father he escorts first years over the lake and you can't miss him.''

Suddenly they heard a voice boom over the platform "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!''

They looked over to where the voice came from and when they saw a large man they concluded that that was Hagrid as he definitely fell under the category 'Can't miss' and went over to him.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Following the man who clearly had some giant blood in him, they descended a steep and narrow path.

'' Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Manny exclamation of awe were heard when the first years saw the castle. This wasn't the first time Harry had seen a magical castle, but he had to agree with the general opinion; the castle looked impressive.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry looked at the boats and couldn't say he was nearly as impressed with them as with the castle. ''Do you think they are safe?'' he said.

''Probably,'' Amy responded while she moved to one of the boats.

Harry would have been more reassured if he didn't hear her mutter reinforcement charms under her breath on the boat she was moving to.

Trusting her work, both he and Bella joined her in sitting in the boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself which was considerable lager. "Right then - FORWARD!"

At once all the boats started moving, gliding across the lake.

Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

What followed was a long dark tunnel, which seemed to go right underneath the castle. Eventually they reach a small harbour.

Harry climbed out and offered a hand to both the ladies which they accepted.

After everyone managed to get out of the boats, they followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps and stopped in front of a large door.

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, gray-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern look and Harry had the feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

''Do either of you recognise her?''

''She is Minerva McGonagall.'' Bella answered. ''She is one of the few registered Animagi in this country and she is widely accepted as one of the best in her subject.''

''She is also the deputy of the school.'' Amy added.

"The firs' years and the transfers, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The deputy replied.

The professor motioned for the new students to follow her and she took off at a brisk pace. She walked through a large entrance hall, passing a door where you could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from and entered a small empty chamber to the side of the hall, followed by the students.

Once all the new students had entered, McGonagall addressed them again. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry noticed her gaze lingered on two first years, of which one of them was the redhead that had visited his compartment and the other was the toad-boy Neville. She then looked at Harry and she got a look of disapproval on her face.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," The professor stated "Please wait quietly." With that she left the room.

Just moments after she had left a pale blond haired blond sauntered over to where Harry and the girls were standing; a short distance away from the first years who all were standing closely together looking nervous. He was closely followed by two rather bulky boys.

''So it is true then?'' the blond boy asked. ''They say that..''

Harry cut him off, knowing this guy probably sought him out for his name too. ''What do you want?''

The boy looked mildly shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. ''My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of my family?" The last part he said in a rather superior tone.

Knowing that Harry had little interest in such thing as family names, Amy decided to provide the information. ''The Malfoy's are a minor family in French. At one point they were rather rich and powerful, but at one point a son of the family was disowned and he, in desperation stole the family fortune and fled before anyone could stop him. No one has heard of him since then. It is highly speculated that the branch of the Malfoy family that is currently in England are descendent of him.''

''That is a lie!'' Malfoy exclaimed. ''You shouldn't hang out with people who spread lies like that,'' He said to Harry. ''I could help you find the right kind.'' Having said that he held out his hand.

Harry starred down impassively at the young blond for a moment. When he finally spoke his tone was cold. ''Listen you little boy, If you ever raise you voice again like that to one of my friends then you will not like the consequences.''

''You dare threatening me?'' Malfoy said while trying to look intimidating, which failed epically considering he had to look up due to their height difference. ''Just you wait until my father hears about this.''

Harry didn't even bother with a reply and just glared at the boy. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that McGonagall had come back and that she was ordering some ghost who had entered the room moments ago to leave.

''The sorting ceremony is about to start,'' She said after the ghost had left. ''Form a line and follow me.''

Complying, Harry joined the first years in a line, regardless how stupid he thought it looked. What where they? Fresh meat that needed to be paraded around?

With that the students followed the professor out of the chamber, crossing the entrance hall and trough a pair of doable doors into the great hall.

The first thing Harry noticed upon entering was the ceiling. When he looked up, he at first saw the thousand flying candles. That, while impressive wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was that instead of a normal ceiling it looked like the hall was open, as the starts could be seen.

''Impressive charm work.'' Bella muttered, she too had been starting at staring.

''Don't you think the people are staring a bit too much?'' Amy questioned, she had been observing the five tables and found it unnerving how much attention was put on her and her companions, the only one who seemed to attract more stares was the black haired kid from the train and that was just barely.

Harry and Bella tore their gaze away from the enchanted ceiling and noted that their friend was right. Luckily the staring lessened when McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the head table, on top of it was an old looking hat.

'Ah, the infamous sorting hat.' Harry thought.

For a moment there was complete silence, everyone attention now turned to the hat then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

Harry shook his head slightly when the hat was finished. He couldn't believe that an artifact, what is said to be able to bypass any Occlumency shield has to sing something that sounds so utterly ridicules.

McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. '' "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, ''Before we sort the first years we will sort the three transfer students who will enroll in the fourth year. I am sure you will all welcome them.''

'' Carpentier, Amelia!''

Amy moved toward the chair looking confident, but only mildly registering that her two friends had wished her good luck. She knew without taking her eyes of the chair that everyone in the hall was watching her and she hated it. She could already image some of the lust filled stares of some of the guys, so she kept her eyes on the chair.

Sitting down on the chair, for a moment she saw the entire hall staring at her and then the hat was placed on her, covering her eyes.

The moment the hat was placed on her, she heard a small voice. ''Mmm… interesting, you try to see the best in everyone, but you have learned you lesson and don't trust easy anymore, but when someone has your loyalty then you are fiercely protective of them. You also have a strong desire to prove that you are more than a pretty face. So either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, a most unusual combination.''

The hat was silent for a moment and then out loud it exclaimed. ''Hufflepuff!"

The table on her left exploded in applause and she hurriedly made her way over to the table, but not before flashing a smile to her two applauding friends.

''Flamel, Harry!''

Harry sighted when the people started to whisper to each other at hearing his name. He briskly walked to the hat and plopped down.

''What an interesting mind Mr. Flamel,'' The hat said in Harry's mind. ''Or do you prefer you other name? And I am not referring to those nicknames the people are so fond of giving to you.''

Ignoring the question, Harry said in a no-nonsense tone. ''You will put me in Hufflepuff.''

''You seem to forget that is mine decision to make, Mr. Flamel. I admit you a right trough. You would definitely make a good Hufflepuff; you understand the value of hard work and you are blindly loyal to those select few you trust. You are definitely brave and are fast to act, but you understand the value of planning. You understand the need for knowledge, but you see it as a means to an end not for the sake of knowledge. No, while you have some traits of the other houses, best for you would be Hufflepuff!''

The last word was shouted aloud and the hat was lifted from him.

The Hufflepuff again applauded loudly, but that quickly quieted down when everyone heard one of the first years in the line started laughing and everyone's attention was turned to that person.

''To think I wanted someone like him as a teacher,'' He said between rather girly sounding giggles. ''Like some dumb puff reject could teach me anything.''

Harry quirked an eyebrow at hearing the boy's proclamation. Was he really so arrogant to think he could get away with insulting an entire house one his first day? Or was he just an idiot?

''Do you have anything against my new house, boy?'' Harry asked in cold tone, still sitting on the chair.

The boy sneered, ''That house is for all the rejects that don't fit in the other houses, but at least it is better than being a Slytherin. Then again everything is better than a snake, even a Puff reject and a nerdy bookworm claw.''

'A arrogant idiot it is then,' Harry thought.

He briefly glanced over the hall and noticed that over three-quarter of the hall was currently glaring at the boy, talk about social suicide. If he had turned around then he would have seen that none of the teacher were looking too happy either. One of them, a redhead, looked extremely conflicted.

Dumbledore wasn't looking too happy. The boy was supposed to be their savior. He needed to put a and to this before he turned more of the hall against himself.

Standing up, he addressed the hall. ''I think it is time we continue the sorting.''

Harry stood up and said. ''Judging by your words you probably want to go to the house of the brave, if so, then think about this, would you rather be with people who are loyal or people who are brave and can backstab you?''

Having said he walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Amy.

It took a moment for McGonagall to come out of her stupor, she then said the next name.

''Sangria, Belladonna!"

Bella strode over to the chair and sat down, briefly sparing the table she would make sure she would go to a glance.

She scowled when the hat was placed on her, honestly the hat was made to sort to sort first years, why was it so absurd big.

''Because I was originally a hat of Godric, before he and the others enchanted me.'' The hat answered her. ''Now to sort you,'' it said. ''Oh my, there is a lot of suppressed darkness in here.'' It muttered, after a moment it said. ''You greatly value knowledge and I would normally place you in Ravenclaw, but you want to stay with you anchors don't you?''

Knowing what the hat was referring to, she stiffly said, ''Yes.''

''Very well, then it better be Hufflepuff!''

For the third time that evening the Hufflepuff table exploded in applause, throughout the hall there were some whispers that all three transfer students went to the same house.

Bella took the hat of her head and handed it over to McGonagall before walking over to the Hufflepuff table and sitting next to Harry.

Having sorted the transfers, McGonagall started to sort the first years. The first two also joined Hufflepuff and the trio applauded politely for their new housemates.

Several other first years were sorted in the various houses and finally it was time for the sorting of the one who many had been looking forward too for various reasons.

''Potter, John''

Said boy, arrogantly sauntered over to the hat, seemingly obvious to the glares a good majority of the hall was sending him. Harry inwardly wondered how they would have reacted to his name if the boy hadn't insulted most of the hall moments ago.

The next ten minutes was a interesting sight for many people watching the sorting. Moments after the hat was placed on him the boy turned ghostly pale, then he started to turn steadily more and redder. It seems the hat didn't want to sort him where the boy wanted.

Finally the hat exclaimed. ''Fine then, Gryffindor!''

The house in red and gold applauded for their new member, but they were the only ones of the students who were applauding.

John took the hat of him and threw it in the direction of the professor before angrily stamping off towards his table.

Several more people were sorted until it was finally time for the last one.

"Zabini, Blaise"

''Isn't that the captain's younger brother?'' Harry asked after hearing the familiar name.

''Half-brother,'' Amy corrected. ''They have different fathers.''

''Right,'' he mumbled as he watched how Blaise was sorted in Slytherin

After the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there."Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the in Harry's opinion word of a senile old man and started to eat the food that had appeared on the tables.

During dinner Harry took his time to observe his future teachers. There were several people he recognised. There was of course Dumbledore, then there was the one Bella had identified as McGonagall. Another one he recognized was the smallest one at the table, Filius Flitwick, a former dueling champion and a legend in the dueling circles, even after his retirement. Finally his gaze settled on Lilly Potter, the mother of the Boy-who-lived. He quickly suppressed any feelings he felt coming up and focused on his food.

Finally after the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." At this he looked pointedly at two redhead boys at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors-.''

Harry had to snort at hearing this. He may be new here, but he was sure that no teen would resist the chance to use the magic they have been learning in class.

''-Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'Did that man really just tell the entire hall where he hid the stone?' Harry thought, completely shocked. Glancing to his sides he noticed that both girls had similar looks of shock on their face, what was worse was the exited look that was now plastered on many student's faces.

''We are going to check that corridor out tonight.'' Harry whispered to the girls.

Both nodded already knowing he would go the moment they heard the announcement of the forbidden corner.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

Recognizing the spell the headmaster was doing, Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He was about to cast the spell that would alter the displayed lyrics when Bella put a hand on his wand arm.

Harry gave her a questioning look and she said. ''You can't risk getting in trouble if you want to investigate the corridor, tonight.''

Harry had to agree and placed his wand back in his holster. He then observed how few actually sung the song. It was mostly the first years and a couple of the older years.

Everybody that sung finished the song at different times. At last, only a set of twins at the Gryffindor table were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	3. the forbidden corridor

**Chapter 2: the forbidden corridor**

After the meal the trio had followed the group of Hufflepuf first years out of the great hall and down the stairs to the dungeons. They had just passed a painting with a bowl of fruit when the group of students stopped in front of a small oak door which Harry was sure was too low for some of the upper years.

''Loyalty,'' The prefect that had lead them here said and the door sprung open. Everyone flowed into the room.

Upon entering the room Harry took a couple of moments to look around. If he had to describe the place with one word he would call it cosy. The room itself was very light and had warm feeling to it. It kind of reminded him of how he envisioned the Hobbits homes when he read Tolkien's books.

Once everyone was in the prefect started speaking again. ''Welcome to Hufflepuff, this is our common room, in here you will spend most of you time when you are not attending lessons. My name is Tonks and I am the fifth year female prefect if you have any question than you can ask me or any of the other prefect at any time. I will now give the word over to our head – professor Sprout.''

The first years all whirled around when the prefect had gestured to someone behind them.

The rather plump looking witch gave the room a bright smile, ''Thank you Miss Tonks, I will take it from here.'' She then walked to the middle of the room so that every could say her properly and faced the students. ''Firstly I am professor Sprout I teach Herbology and I am your head of house. To all the new students I say welcome to Hufflepuff! And to all those coming back, welcome back! I Now I am sure many are pretty tired, but before you go to sleep I have a couple of announcements to make for the first years, and of course our new fourth years.''

She paused a moment to give those who didn't needed to be here and didn't want to hear it to leave.

''Hufflepuff house values many things one of them is loyalty. While it pains me to say it, the rest of Hogwarts doesn't have a too high a opinion of our house, therefore we must ensure we always watch out for each other. Another thing we value is hard work, therefore we have a assignments of sorts for every student in Hufflepuff.''

Seeing the questioning looks on her students she elaborated. ''Each students will receive their own bedroom, but don't get too happy just yet. Your room will just be big enough for a single bed and your trunk to start with.''

''To start with, Professor?'' A redhead girl asked.

''Like is said we appreciate hard workers. So you do extraordinary well with school work? We add an expansion charm to your room. You take the time to tutor others? Your own desk in your room. You name it and we can add it as long as you truly deserve it. Of course you can always bunk down and study how to do those things yourself.''

A lot of the students looked exited and stated to discuss on what things they could do with their rooms.

''Now trough there are the bedrooms,'' She said while gesturing to one of the corridors leading out of the room. The grey coloured doors are the empty ones. To enter you need to put your open hand on it and the magic on the door will registrar you as the new inhabitant. The colour of the door will than change to either yellow or black depending on the gender; yellow for the girls and black for the boys. Your last name will also appear on the door, so don't worry that you can't find it back. Any questions so far?''

No one said anything so she continued. ''The doors won't have a doorknob on the outside and the only way to open it is to lay your hand on it again. The door will recognise your magic signature and will open. Trough I must warn you not to try to enter in other rooms consequences aren't pretty. Breakfast is at eight, where you will receive you timetable so make sure you are on time. Now off you go and remember my door is always open for you guys and girls.''

Everyone was about to move to the corridor when Sprout added as afterthought. ''Oh before I forgot there will be another 'door' in your room which will lead to the public bathroom. Well it's not a actual door, it's more like a portal. It's quite an ingenious piece of magic. It send you to the correct bathroom and back to your own room. Maybe an interesting idea for a research paper somewhere in the future is to find out how the portal in the bathroom can send you back to your own room even though there will only be one portal there.''

Having said the professor left the room and the first years and the trio moved into the corridor. They took three rooms next to each other. When Harry touched the door, it turned black and 'FLAMEl' was written with yellow letters on it.

The room itself was to put it mildly small. A single bed took up most of the space. To the side of the room there was another door which Harry assumed was the one the teacher had been talking about.

'Great,' Harry thought; space expansion charms weren't exactly his strong point and while he could easily conjure or transfigure a better bed, there was just not enough space for it.

He pulled his wand out of his holster and started scanning the room for anything interesting. There wasn't much the door back outside had two kinds of protections on it. A identification ward and some kind of gender repelling ward.

'Must be there so that boys and girls can't get in each other room,' Harry thought when he noticed that last thing, 'Not that it is very powerful.' Harry mussed. He had a pretty decent knowledge about wards and if necessary he could alter the ward is such a way that it would allow females in and didn't activate the alarm that was woven in the ward that would go off if someone messes with it.

Still all that was for later, now he had to go check if Dumbledore really was as idiotic as he thought.

Fifteen minutes later and the trio had slipped out of the common room. The use of notice-me-not and disillusionment charms greatly assisted in leaving the room undetected. Of course the room wasn't all that full to begin with so that helped to.

Once they were out of the room they made their way over to the third floor as quietly as possibly. The trip was relatively uneventful. There was a small moment of panic when some cat kept staring at them as if he could see through their charms, but he didn't do anything.

Finally they reached the third floor and they located the forbidden corridor.

''This must be it,'' Harry said after they located a locked door.

Pulling out his wand, he started it waving it and muttering spells under his breath. After several minutes of doing this he lowered his wand back down. ''There is only a basic locking charm on the door. I highly doubt that anyone past their first year here can't get past this door. Past the door is a bit more complicated; I can detect a being with a large magical core, most likely some kind of magical creature. There is also some kind of detection ward in there. It is not close to this door so maybe it is on another door I can't really tell from this distance.''

''So what are we going to do?'' Amy asked.

''Redo the disillusionment and silencing charms, also use a spell to mask you scent. We are going in to check what is behind the door.''

The girls nodded, they all applied the spells on themselves and after Amy and Bella put a hand on Harry's shoulder, so not to lose track of each other, they unlocked and entered the room.

Upon entering the room Harry felt his shoulders being squeezed rather painfully, but he paid it not mind because he was a bit too preoccupied staring at a large three headed dog.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Harry thought, 'This is behind such a poorly locked door?'

Looking around the room he noticed that there was a hatch on the floor. He assumed that there was the detection ward he had detected earlier.

Unfortunately the dog had one of its paw on it and regardless how brave he was. There is a real difference between being brave and willingly go near a dog who's head is larger than your own body. He also was quite aware of the opinion of his two companion going by the feeling he felt in his shoulder.

Pulling out his wand he slowly kept taking steps forward until he reached the point where he could scan the trapdoor and remain the furthest distance away as possible from the dog.

Reaching the point, still undetected Harry began scanning the trapdoor. When he was finished he started moving backward, keeping his eye on the dog.

When he was back out of the room he immediately closed the door and dropped the charms on himself, shortly followed by the two girls who Harry noticed looked rather pale.

''What the hell was that?'' Amy hissed.

'' A Cerberus, I believe.'' Bella supplied still looking quite shocked.

''At least it serves as a better obstacle then that that door.'' Harry said.

''Shouldn't we do something about that door anyway?'' Amy asked. ''Who knows who else would enter the room with that kind of locking charm on it?''

Harry shrugged, ''You're probably right, Bella can you put your best general locking charms on it?''

''Sure,'' She said before pulling her wand out of her holster and starting adding locking charms on the door.

While Bella was busy casting, Amy questioned. ''So, what are we going to do now?''

''Not sure,'' Harry admitted. ''I am pretty sure the stone is hidden beyond that trapdoor, but there is a ward around it, that from what I could see will notify the caster if anyone passes it.''

Gathering his thought for a moment, Harry said. ''I honestly have no idea how to bypass that ward and we are here to find out if anyone is after the stone, not to actually retrieve it. So for now we assume it is here and we will look out for any people attempting to get it. That is unless either of you have a better idea?''

Amy gave a negative reply and Bella just shook her head while she mumbled her last incantation before saying. '' It's done, whoever is skilled enough to get past this door now should be skilled enough to at the least distract the beast sufficiently to make it safely back out of the door.''

''Good job,'' Harry complimented, ''Now let's go back to our dormitories, we will have to get up way too early tomorrow morning.''

XXX

The next morning found two bleary eyed persons and one in their friends opinion way to cheery persons sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Amy was excitedly talking about some of the opponents they will be facing this season while both Harry and Bella were merely occasionally nodding. You could say that neither was much of a morning person.

''So, I heard that the Bulgarian team recruited a new seeker our age who is supposedly very good.''

''Are you talking about Victor Krum by any chance?'' A boy sitting near the trio asked.

''Eh yes I believe his name was Krum,'' Amy said. ''And you are?''

The boy looked slightly embarrassed and said. ''Sorry to interrupt in your conversation like that, I am a seeker too and I tend to get a bit exited when I hear that someone mine age can play the position professionally. I am Cedric Diggory by the way.''

''Nice to meet you, I am Amelia Carpentier and the ones who look like they will fall asleep any moment over there are Harry Flamel and Belladonna Sangria.''

''I think most people here know who you three are.'' Cedric replied. ''Especially after your performance in the junior league.''

''Are you three planning on playing for the house team?'' He asked after they hadn't responded. ''I asked professor Sprout last night and she told me there are no rules that prohibit you from joining.''

''Indeed there aren't,'' A voice behind them said. Looking behind them, the trio saw the squat and rather short woman.

''Mr. Flamel, Miss Carpentier, Miss Sangria, here are your schedules, I receive word from professor McGonagall that the tree of you wanted to take the Ancient runes and Arithmancy electives, is that correct?''

The trio gave a positive reply and the professor handled them and several other nearby a piece of parchment. ''These are your schedules, I am sure Mr. Diggory is more than willing to show you around until you have found your way around.''

Just when she was about to walk away she said. ''Oh and the Quidditch trials will be held next week on Friday evening.''

Harry took a sip from his coffee and looked at the schedule he received. He began Monday morning with Herbology followed by Ancient Runes, after that it was time for lunch, directly after lunch he had a class Arithmancy, the last class of the day was astronomy at midnight. Harry groaned at reading that, he wasn't sure why the subject was mandatory in the first place, but to have it on the first day of the week, he could hardly call that a good begin of the week. Tuesday began with a double History of magic lesson. From what he heard through the grapevine he could use that lesson to recover some sleep. The only other lesson he had that day was Potions after lunch. On Wednesday he only had Charms in the morning, the rest of the day he was free. On Thursday he head two lessons; Transfiguration in the morning and Defense against the dark arts during noon. On the last day of the week he began again with History of magic followed by Charms and after lunch, Potions.

He looked up from his schedule when he heard a sudden noise and saw a large swarm of owls descend on the hall. 'Interesting,' he thought. 'There must be some kind of ward around the castle that only allows mail to be delivered at certain times otherwise all those owls wouldn't be arriving at the same time.'

His thoughts were interrupted by three owls who dropped letters in front of him and a single owl who dropped a newspaper in front of him. Putting the newspaper aside for now and started to read the three letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your journey went well. I just received news that you might find interesting; there was a break-in into the Gringotts London branch. After a bit of 'talking' I managed to convince a Goblin to tell me more about it. It turns out that the vault that was broken into was one of their better quality ones. That specific vault was emptied that very same day by one Rubeus Hagrid (groundkeeper of Hogwarts)and he_ retrieved what the Goblin described as small and package wrapped in brown paper. If only going by the size than it is a good possibility that he took the stone. If so then I want you to be extra careful, if whoever is after the stone is capable of breaking into one of the more secure _Gringotts vault then they are not to be underestimated._

_Say hi to the girls for me._

_With Love,_

_Mum_

Harry frowned after reading the letter. He had to agree that the thief is a dangerous individual if he or she managed to break in a vault that is extra secured. It also means that his father was correct and someone was after the stone.

Putting the letter aside he picked up one of the other ones. This specific letter could hardly be described as one; it was just a piece of parchment with a couple of sentences on it.

_YOU COWARD! HOW DARE YOU RUN OF TO SOME ISLAND? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN AVOID HAVING OUR MATCHES BY DOING THIS? _

Harry sighted, it wasn't really hard to know who wrote that one even if it wasn't signed. Dropping this letter too, he picked up the last one.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received word from your father that he enrolled you in Hogwarts. I want you to use your free time to continue your exercises. I will be testing your progress when you return home for the holidays._

_Good luck with you education,_

_Yours sincerely,_

Fu Li

_P.S. Boris and Lillian send their kind regards. Angana has some 'emotional problems' right now, but I am sure she too wishes you well._

_P.P.S. My granddaughter has also started her first year at your school. I am sure you remember little Su. Can you watch out for her while you are there? _

Dropping the letter he thought back to the sorting. He was pretty sure a Su Li was sorted in Ravenclaw, but honestly he wasn't paying all that much attention so he could be wrong. He would look into it later.

''Anything interesting?'' Amy queried after harry finished reading.

''One was from master Li and the other was from my mother. Apparently there was a break-in in a Gringotts vault that was just emptied by a Hogwarts employee. He saw no reason to mention the other 'letter'.

Amy seemed to understand the hidden message and gave an single nod in understanding. ''What did Mr. Li want?''

''He told me to continue my exercises while I was here and requested that I looked after his granddaughter. You remember I told you about her?''

Amy nodded, ''Su right? From what you told me she had inherited her grandfather powers, but she hasn't started real training yet.''

Harry nodded and drunk the last bit of coffee, he pocketed the letters and picked up the newspaper so that he at the very least had something to read if history was really so boring.

''Diggory, right?'' Harry said to the boy who had been talking to them earlier.

The boy looked startled for a moment being address like that. ''Yes, but you can call me Cedric.''

''Right, Diggory, do you know where the first class is?''

''It is in classroom 4F, that is on the first floor. There are small signs next to the doors with classroom numbers so you shouldn't miss it, but if you wait a moment then I can walk you to it myself.''

Harry waved him off. ''No that won't be necessary, but thank you anyway.''

A hour later found Harry sitting in the correct classroom attending his very first Hogwarts lesson and had to say he wasn't impressed. To be more accurate he wasn't impressed with the lesson, the teacher however was rather impressive in its own way; to manage to talk a large portion of fourteen years to sleep in less than ten minutes. He wondered how well the ghost would do with small children who don't want to go to sleep.

As for the lesson; he was pretty sure it had something to do with Goblins other than that he really had no idea. Several minutes into the lesson he realised that almost nothing he heard got trough so he decided to drop all pretences and just started to read his newspaper.

Unfortunately a hour into the lesson he had already read all the articles and even solved the crossword puzzle and now he had nothing to do. Looking around he noticed that most of his fellow students where just staring in front of them, some of them even had their head on their table and Harry heard something that sounded suspiciously like snoring. He spotted Amy who was doodling something on a spare piece of parchment. His gaze then moved to Bella, who was hunched over a large tome that was definitely not their history book. He had to admit she had a good idea, for the next lesson he should probably also bring another book with him. Unfortunately he only had the history book and potion book with him right now and neither was very appealing to read. So he decided to spend the rest of the lesson doing his Occlumency exercises.

Finally the lesson was over and after a lunch in the great hall, the Hufflepuff fourth years made their way to the dungeons for their potions lesson.

When everyone was seated in the classroom, the professor walked into the room, his cloak billowing behind him. ''Welcome to another year of potions.'' The man said somewhat mockingly. ''And for most of you dunderheads your second last year.'' He paused dramatically for a moment and then continued. ''And it seems we have three new students joining us this year. I hope you at least are less of a dunderhead then the average student I have the pleasure to teach.''

Harry stared incredulously at the man. First a ghost who put everyone to sleep with his lecture and then a man who insults all the students in the class not even a minute into the class? Is this the best Hogwarts has to offer? Harry's attention was diverted back to the man as he started talking again.

''You know what to do, the potion is on the board. You have one hour, begin.''

'That was it?' Harry thought. 'The potion is on the board and you have one hour? That was the extend of the instructions? Maybe they covered theory extensively during the earlier years so they don't need it now? Looking around he quickly concluded that that wasn't the case since they all looked rather amateurishly.

Deciding to ignore the others since it really wasn't any of his concerns how the others did and he knew the girls were on similar level as he when it came to potions. He looked at the board

**Potion of rage**

1) + 10gr of CCC, 5 min Y

2) 10x + 2x

3) +5U CnC

4) R.F.F.

5) 20 min =

6) +2U Dy

7) 5 min =

8) 2X

Harry shook his head. He had already been thought how to brew the potion of rage so he had a decent idea what those instruction were supposed to be, but how was anyone else supposed to read them. Grabbing the ingredients he needed, he spread them out so he had easy access during the brewing and he pulled out of his wand.

Immediately the professor stood before his station. ''And what did I say about silly wand waving Mr. Flamel?''

'He mentioned wands?' Harry thought before answering. ''Nothing that I can remember, Sir.''

''As expected of a dunderhead,'' Snape sneered. ''I told you not to use your wand while in this classroom.''

''And how exactly do you expect me to put up the basic security measures that you have to put up before brewing?''

''Basic security measures?'' Snape asked in a cold tone.

''Yes,'' Harry replied. ''A protection spell on the cauldron so that it will reject any foreign substances expect what the brewer puts into it and an inverted shield charm around the cauldron in case anything goes wrong. Aren't those required before beginning here?''

A brief look of intrigue past the potion masters face before the blank look of indifference returned. ''No those measures are not required in this class, however I will allow you to use you wand only for those two spells.''

Harry nodded his head in gratitude not noticing how shocked the rest of the class was as they had expected loss of points for their house because Harry had pulled out his wand.

Half an hour later, Harry dropped a perfect vial of potion of rage on Snape's desk who almost seemed to nod approvingly.

**A/N: The Harry Potter wiki says this about the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room:**

**The entrance to the common room is located "in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor", concealed behind a stack of barrels. In order to reveal the entrance, no password is required. Instead, one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access.**

**Yeah I changed that, no self-respecting person would either crawl to get in a room or do that idiotic tapping thing. Sorry to all those who wanted that to remain. So I used a door that just needs a password.**

**A/N 2: I know Tonks should have already graduated by know, but I like her character so let's just say she is a bit younger than in canon ( And now I don't have to come up with yet another name for a OC who would be the prefect). **


	4. Quidditch and a locked door

**Chapter 3: Quidditch and a locked door.**

_September 12, Hogwarts___

Harry and his year mates made their way out of the dungeons and toward the great hall for dinner. The class had just finished the potions lesson, which was the last class of the week.

Harry and the girls had just finished the first two weeks of lessons at Hogwarts and after finishing those first two weeks Harry had varied opinions about his teachers.

Binns was a crappy teacher, but his talent to talk people into sleep remained the same. You probably needed to do a lot of self-study to pass this class. Then again from what he gathered the only history handled was Britain's history.

Snape was a more interesting case. There was no denying that he was one of the worst teachers Harry had ever seen, but from what Harry gathered he was very passionate about potions since he seemed to only like two groups of people; the Slytherins and those who show great skill with potion making. Harry wondered why the man didn't just become a brewer or a researcher, that seemed to be more something up his alley.

He liked the Charms teacher, the former duelling master, professor Filius Flitwick, he managed to keep his lessons engaging without losing control of the class. It was the perfect mix between theory and practical.

Transfiguration with McGonagall was another story altogether. It was not like she was a bad teacher it was just that she always had that whole strict and proper routine going on. Something he considered highly annoying, as were the scowls she kept sending him occasional. Seriously what was her problem.

Then there was Quirrel, who 'taught' defence against the dark arts. At first glance he was just as much a joke as a teacher as Snape and Binss, but looking closer Harry thought there was something going on with the man. During duelling Harry had learned to observe his opponents movements and the DADA professor's movement seemed a bit forced in Harry opinion. As if his whole shaking and stuttering routine was fake. It was probably best to never underestimate the man.

The last of the core subject teachers was professor Sinistra. He had nothing against the professor, but he thought the subject was completely useless and therefore he didn't pay all too much attention in her class.

Then there was the caretaker. A annoying old man who has some serious issues. He constantly walks around trying to find students who break rules and try to put them through punishments far worse than their offences. The caretaker had also a cat who Harry had seen on their first night there. the cat was just as adamant to get the student into trouble as her owner. The way they interact was also pretty creepy, he was just glad to learn that her name was Mrs. Norris and not Mrs. Filch, that would have resulted in mental images he really didn't need.

He was interrupted from his thought when they had sit down at their table in the great hall and a upperclassman who's Harry name didn't know addressed him.

''Did you hear?''

''Hear what?'' Harry replied in slightly annoyed tone. Despite spending a lot of time around people his age. Harry was still not the most social when it comes to new people.

''A first year has been allowed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.''

''So?''

''It's the boy-who-lived, they say he was personally trained by his father, who was good enough to play professional if he hadn't decided to become a Auror.''

''Again, so what?'' Harry said in an increasing irritated tone.

''Well I and some others were wondering if it was really true that you, Belladonna, and Amelia are going to try-out for the team. After all it would be more fair like that.''

'Three fourteen year old players who played in a professional league to compensate for a single eleven year who is supposedly trained by his father who never played in a professional match once is fair?' Harry thought.

''What position is he going to play?'' Harry asked neutrally.

''The same as his father, chaser.''

Harry's expression didn't change much upon hearing it, but those that know him well would recognize a certain glint if they had looked at him.

''Mmm.. the coach said we needed to keep up our practice drills. We can just as easy do that while playing for this school team.''

''Really?'' the other boy asked somewhat surprised since he thought it would take more effort to convince him than that.

''Yeah sure, the trials are tonight right?''

The boy nodded enthusiastically. ''The trials will start in half an hour. Make sure you are on time.''

Harry nodded absentmindedly and the boy was about to leave before leaving the parting word, ''Oh and my name is Andrew Sanders, seventh year and the current captain of the team.''

''Pleasure,'' Harry muttered.

''Don't you think it will a bit overkill for all three of us to play in a school league?'' Bella commented after Andrew had left.

''Don't be like that.'' Amy said. ''It will be nice to play an occasional game where we can slightly relax and where we don't have to constantly have to worry about professional level beaters trying to get us into the hospital and here our every action won't be analysed and to be used to criticize us later.''

''True,'' Bella admitted. ''Let's go get our broom I don't want to have to hurry.''

The other two agreed and they made their way over to their dorm rooms. One inside his bedroom, Harry took a moment to appreciate the improvements that were made on it.

The ward to block females out was easily enough to disable. After that he had called in the help of Bella to make the room a little bigger. The size of the room was now quadrupled, his bed was transfigured to be more comfortable and he had a comfortable couch. Harry was still trying to figure out if it was possible to make his own personal bathroom, but that wasn't too successful yet.

Harry picked up his broom from where he had stored it in his trunk and made his way back to the common room.

Half an hour later found the trio waiting among the other hopefuls at the Quidditch pitch All three of them had their Nimbus 2000 swung over their shoulder.

The captain stood in front of the hopefuls and ordered them to sort themselves per position. It turned out that the only other chaser trying out was a sixth year that was on last year's team. The other two had apparently graduated last year and for some reason no one else wanted the position.

The first position that was tested was the beater position. One of the spots was already filled by the captain. Harry understood why the school nurse was among the public when he heard how they were choosing the final beater. The concept was simple; two bludgers, all the hopefuls in the air and eventually one would remain and he would get the spot. Harry saw one major flaw with that kind of test, but it proved that that wasn't a problem as when the captain saw a player not actively participating he just yelled at him to come down.

Eventually after several crashes and people getting shouted at, a single person remained in the air. His name was Anthony Rickett, a fellow fourth year.

Next were the try-outs for the chaser position. Since no one new had applied for the keeper position, Andrew had the chaser hopefuls attempt to score against the keeper from last season.

It had come to a shock to Harry when the keeper was introduced. He had seen her standing at the back of the group of hopefuls when he, Bella and Amy had arrived and he thought she had looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't exactly place it.

But now hearing the name Angela Black again after such a long time definitely came to a surprise to him.

He could definitely say she had grown up. Then again he last saw her when he was three so that wasn't too big a surprise.

The try-out itself turned out to be more challenging than expected. They had to take ten penalty shot each. Angela turned out to be rather skilled. She managed to block seven of the shots that the sixth year had fired. Next was Amy who scored nine out of the ten with Angela saving the very last shot.

When Bella took the air Harry noticed that Angela's movement had become sharper as if she had improved by facing a superior opponent. In the end she had managed to block two shots.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He caught the Quaffle and began his attack. He managed to score at his first four attempt, but Angela saw trough his feint and manage to save his fifth shot.

Harry grinned happily at seeing her save. He might enjoy winning, but a challenge is always better and it seems he was right that the girl had some serious untapped potential. Unfortunately for her Harry had earned his position on a professional team for a reason and he had no intention to lose. So after receiving the Quaffle for his sixth attempt Harry started playing completely serious. The result was that he scored the next four goals rather effortlessly, but to his great delight although his final attempt at goal was successful she managed to grace the ball with the tips of her fingers.

After Harry had fired his last shot he and Angela descended to the ground. Harry flew alongside her and complimented her on her skills. She flushed red and ducked her head. Harry wasn't sure of it was out of anger or embarrassment. Eventually she lifted her head somewhat, but didn't make eye contact, and mumbled. ''You don't have to take pity on me I only managed to stop one of you attacks.''

''Maybe so, but you saw them didn't you?'' Harry inquired. ''You weren't fast enough to stop the attacks, but you saw where I was going to throw didn't you?''

After he somewhat hesitant nod Harry continued. ''That is the sign of a skilled keeper. If you can see what the chaser is going to do then you only need to train to allow your body to react in time.''

She finally made eye contact and mumbled, ''Thanks.'' While still looking rather red. After they had landed Amy and Bella made their way over to them and they too complimented the keeper on being a good opponent. Angela's already red face turned even redder, it seems she isn't used to getting complimented very much.

Finally it was time to test for the only remaining position. Like the beater position quite a number of people wanted to try out for this position. The test was pretty simple ten practice snitches were released and the seeker hopeful who managed to get the most of them would get the position. Of course to make things more realistic the captain along with Anthony also got in the air and started hitting bludgers at anyone that moved. In the end Cedric Diggory managed to catch four of them, making him the winner.

After the trials for each position was done the captain stood in front of everyone and addressed the entire group. '' Everyone thank you for coming and trying out. Unfortunately even though everyone did great there isn't a spot for everyone. Now I am going to announce the team, if you haven't made it then train hard and try-out again next year.'' He fell silent for a moment and a good portion of the hopefuls held in their breath in anticipation even though it was rather obvious who would be chosen. ''The team is …. Keeper: Black, Chasers: Flamel, Sangria and Carpentier, Beaters: myself and Rickett and finally Seeker: Diggory.''

There was some grumbling among the assembled, but most Puffs just thought they earned it and congratulated the ones who were chosen.

''Training will be during Monday and Wednesday evening, have a good night.'' With that he dismissed the group and walked to the changing room.

The next morning the trio were allowed a lie-in as it was weekend and there wasn't too much homework yet, so they had the time to relax.

So when they reached the great hall to go for breakfast they were surprised to see a large group of people from all four of the houses gathered around the house points hourglasses all talking exiting talking to each other. Spotting Angela in the crowd Harry approached her. ''Good morning, what is all this commotion about?''

Angela whirled around when she heard someone talking behind her and saw her three new teammates and motioned to one of the hourglasses. Harry looked at what she was pointing and to his shock the one that show the points of Gryffindor was completely empty. Whoever caused this must have done something pretty impressive considering all four houses had more than three hundred points when he looked at it yesterday.

''What happened?'' Amy inquired after seeing the empty hourglass.

Angela shrugged. ''It's not completely clear, but according to rumours John Potter and three other first year Gryffindors got caught by Mr. Filch last night when they were trying to enter the forbidden corridor on the third floor. He took them to professor Snape for the punishment and well you can see the result there.''

'First his little speech during the sorting and now this, he sure knows how to destroy he own reputation in Hogwarts.'

''So they only lost some house points?'' Bella asked the group at large.

One of the older Gryffindor nearby didn't really like this comment and exclaimed. ''Some points? SOME POINTS! those idiots lost us eighty points each and you call that some points.''

Bella raised an eyebrow. ''And your point is? The whole point system is utterly ridicules anyway?''

''How could you say that!'' Another student said. ''The house with the most points will win the cup how can that be pointless?''

''I have to agree with Bella,'' Harry defended his friend. ''I may only have been here for a short time, but from what I have heard winning the cup is pointless. I mean what do the students actually gain if their house win? From what I hear the cup remains in the office of the head of house until they have the pass it on to the next head. So what beside a cup we never see do you gain if your house win the cup? Do you gain some kind of privileges?''

This stunned a good portion of the people assembled. No one had really looked at it that way. Normally the desire to beat one of the other houses was enough motivation, but if you looked at it that way why did they really care if you didn't gain anything?

Leaving the people to their thoughts Harry and the girls walked to their table to have breakfast. A couple of minutes later they were joined by Angela who took her seat opposite of Harry and Bella and next to Amy and also began to eat.

''You're not going to sit with your year mates?'' Amy asked bluntly although not unkindly. Harry elbowed his friend in the ribs and gave the third year a apologetic face. ''I'm sorry about that. She usually just sais what she thinks she doesn't mean it in a wrong way.''

Angela waved his apology away and said. ''Don't worry about it she was just curious. It is just that not many people like my family and they sort of leave me alone so I usually sit with someone of the team. I hope you guys don't mind?'' By the time she said her last words her head had been lowered and her voice was barely above a whisper.

The trio looked a bit awkwardly at each other. It was obvious the girl had some confidence issues and even they had heard about what her father had done after her mother had died so it was no wonder the other students avoided her.

Taking pity on the girl, Amy swung her arm around the younger girls shoulder and pulled her in. '' Don't worry about those idiots that avoid you because your family name. You are always welcome to eat with us or to spend time with us.''

The hopeful look that appeared on her face was almost painful to look at. No one her age should look that way after hearing someone say that she could spend some time with them.

After a moment or two Angela managed to compose herself and sat back up. She was about to say something when she hear someone shout her name throughout the hall.

''ANGELA!''

Harry and the others turned to look to the origin from the shout and saw a young red head girl toward them.

In just a few short moments the girl, who he estimated could barely be eight year old had reached them. She climbed on the empty seat next to Angela and stared at the three unfamiliar people sitting nearby.

Her eyes finally settled on Harry. Green eyes met green and she exclaimed. ''You have the same eyes as me!''

**A/N: A bit of short chapter, but it introduces two people important to Harry's past (even though he never met one of them.) The next chapter hopefully will a bit longer. And for those wondering Angela Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Sirius didn't betray the Potters nor does anyone thinks he did that. **


	5. Halloween

_**Last chapter:**_

_Her eyes finally settled on Harry. Green eyes met green and she exclaimed. ''You have the same eyes as me!''_

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

Harry looked at the little redheaded girl in shock. Even though he never met her he recognised her effortlessly. After all she might appear only a fraction of the time in the media spotlights as her older brother, but it was still more than enough to recognise her especially since she looks so much like her mother.

When he came to England the thought of ever encountering her had never crossed his thoughts. After all unlike her parents and brothers she barely appeared in the media so it was no wonder she didn't cross his mind when his father requested the meeting. But now that he thought about it he realized it was rather obvious she would be here considering the fact that Potters live in the castle.

While he was thinking this Angela was staring between the girl and Harry and she realised the little girl was right. There was a unmistakable resemblances between the two for all to see if you took the time to look closely. She also couldn't help the feeling that she had met him before.

Bella and Amy shared a worried glance. They had a pretty good idea what was going through their friend's head and when they saw the thoughtful look appear on Angela's face they knew they had to get the attention away from Harry.

Bending slightly forward so she could face the girl, Amy said. ''Hello Miss, aren't you a little young to be at school?''

The girl turned her attention from Harry to Amy, puffed her cheeks and replied somewhat indignant. ''I am not too young I am already eight!''

Harry sniggered when he heard her response it reminded him of the antics of another redhead.

Luckily for him the girls attention was still on Amy apparently expecting a response of some kind.

Amy smiled at the girl. ''I'm sorry I didn't want to insult you, but don't you need to be at least eleven to be at school?''

Before the girl could respond Angela answered for her. ''Uh guys this is Rose Potter she lives here in the castle with her mother and father. Unfortunately her parents eh,'' She fell still for a moment before hastily continuing. ''Don't have much time to spend with her so I play with her from time to time.''

''Yeah! We are going to fly today.'' Rose happily injected.

Harry got the distinct impression Angela had wanted to say something else after her moment of silence.

''You three can come too if you want.'' Angela offered in a hopeful tone.

The trio exchanged a glance, exchanging words without having to say anything. After a moment Harry answered for the group. ''Sure, if the little Miss doesn't mind.''

''I am not little!''

The next couple of weeks past by quickly for Harry and the girls and before they knew it, it was Halloween. Some interesting had happened since then. As it turned out the four Gryffindor did receive additional punishment. Apparently they had to accompany the groundkeeper in the forbidden forest.

When the trio had heard about this they had thought this was rather suspicious. They weren't sure if this had to do with the stone, but sending four untrained students in the forest that is supposedly forbidden because it is so dangerous with only one half giant who as far as they observed couldn't do any magic was highly unusual, the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived is one of those four made it go from unusual to suspicious.

When they had agreed that it was suspicious Bella had volunteered to shadow their group. Harry was reluctant to let her go alone, but he knew that only she would be able to move through the forest and remain undetected.

Harry had a bad feeling when a badly shaken Bella had returned to the common room that night. When she told them what had happened he could understand why she looked like that. She told them how she had followed John Potter after the group had to split up and after following him for roughly fifteen minutes they walked up a most gruesome sight. In the middle of the clearing the Potter boy had walked into, was a dead Unicorn and cloaked figure was drinking it's blood.

This had shocked both Amy and Harry when Bella told them that part of the story. Unicorns while not particularly strong were some of the fastest magical creatures out there. For something that looks like a human to be able to capture and kill a unicorn is definitely not normal.

Not only that, but drinking unicorn blood will keep someone from dying, but it comes at a very high price. Whoever drinks unicorn blood to save their live will have their very souls cursed. Only someone very desperate would be foolish enough to drink it.

Luckily a Centaur had stepped in before it could do anything and Bella had decided she had seen enough and retreated back to the castle.

The next morning Harry had sent a letter to his father detailing Bella's encounter with the 'man'. He received a reply the next day that his father wasn't sure what it could have been and a warning to remain vigilant and be careful.

The rest of the time was relatively uneventful. After their first time flying together Harry and the girls started to spend some more time with Angela and Rose. He was a bit reluctant to spend time with the later due to his past, but after seeing that she only really spend time with Angela he relented. He also made sure to keep up the training exercises that he got instructed on by master Li. Finally there was the training for the school matches he had to attend.

Of course there was also the small matter of attending lessons and homework, but those things really didn't rank all that high in the grand scheme of things.

Currently Harry was sitting at his house table in the great hall, attending the Halloween feast. Bella sat to his left while Cedric Diggory sat to his right. Opposite from them sat Amy and Angela.

Suddenly, while everyone was happily eating and chatting in the highly decorated hall, the doors to the entrance hall sprung open and professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, a look of absolute terror on his face.

By the time the man had run halfway to the teacher's table everyone's attention had turned to him except a certain redhead who was still eating at a pace as if he hadn't eaten in days.

''Troll – in the dungeon thought you ought to know." After having said that he fell down in the middle of hall in dead faint.

There was a moment of shocked silence and then when everyone registered what the DADA professor had said there was a uproar. Meanwhile, Harry, being one of the few who had remained calm, narrowed his eyes on the still form of the professor.

He still felt something was off about that man and this situation was rather suspicious. A competent and skilled defence teacher should have subdued the troll himself. A competent, but not skilled enough teacher should have quietly informed the headmaster, to prevent the very mass-panic that is happening right now. But Quirrell is neither competent nor skilled. In fact after having observed the man it would be more in character for him to faint on the spot when he saw a troll or to move as far away from it as possible.

Some may call him paranoid for suspecting someone who most would classify as completely harmless, but his mother had always told him to follow his gut instinct so that is what he will do.

He nudged Bella in the ribs and lightly kicked Amy to get their attention. When he had both their attentions, he pointed to himself and then briefly held up three fingers. He then pointed to Bella and then to the forgotten professor. Bella nodded that she understood what Harry wanted although a brief look of surprise had appeared on her face. Harry then looked at Amy and gave a quick gesture to his eyes, she too nodded in understanding.

The loud noise in the hall died down when several firecrackers were fired from Dumbledore wand. ''Prefects,'' He rumbled. ''Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately.''

Harry stood up and followed Tonks out of the room. Just moments before he reached the door he felt someone hit him with a wand and suddenly he saw a perfect lookalike appear in front of him. The lookalike started following the other students as if he had been there all the time. Harry looked at himself and saw that he had turned invisible as planned.

He quickly made his way out of the mass of students and started to run to the third floor. If his suspicions were correct and there was more to this situation than meets the eye. Then there is a good chance someone is currently after the stone.

He abruptly came to a a halt when he was about run up to chairs to the second floor. The reason for him stopping was currently striding up the stairs.

'Snape.' Harry thought. 'Does he has something to do with all of this?'

Harry was about to follow him up to stairs when a terrible stench penetrated his nostrils. 'No! it was supposed to be in the dungeons.' Harry thought before swirling around in the direction of the stench.

He was just in time to catch sight of the troll before it entered one of the room and even though he only saw it briefly he could say one thing for sure. The troll seriously looked like something only a mother could love. It was twelve feet tall, dull gray skin and a small bald head that looked like a coconut. The troll was also carrying a large club that it was dragging behind him.

After a moment Harry came out of the shock of suddenly seeing the troll and decided to do his good deed of the day, he pulled out his wand from his wrist holder and fired two spells on the door. A basic locking charm to keep people out and a reinforcement charm to strengthen the door to keep the troll in.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Harry was about to follow Snape. Unfortunately he heard something that made his blood run cold - he heard a high petrified scream from the room.

Cursing his own stupidity of locking someone in a enclosed space with a troll he abandoned all thoughts of following Snape and ran to the door. By the time he reached the door he had already fired the unlocking spell and he immediately yanked the door open.

Upon entering the room, Harry saw that the troll in its short stay in the bathroom had already done incredible damage; cubicles were crushed and sinks were smashed, but that wasn't what had Harry's attention at the moment.

The Granger girl he had met on the train ride was shrinking against the wall opposite of him, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was standing over her his club raised to strike.

''No!'' Harry exclaimed in despair, he might not know the girl personally, but he wasn't going to allow a innocent little girl be clobbered to death in front of him. Suddenly the club that the troll had been holding busted in flames and the troll followed its basic instincts and dropped the hot item.

'Shit' Harry cursed. Not only had the charm that kept him invisible failed because he had done magic he also had shown something he would rather have kept secret while he was England. 'Master Li won't be happy with this.' He thought.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it right now and he decided he needed to do some damage control. Luckily for him the troll was staring dumbfounded to the ashes that were once it's weapon, leaving him some time to act.

He quickly aimed his wand on the hysterical girl and thought. 'Stupefy,'. A red beam left his wand knocking the girl out. It wouldn't do if she in her hysteria did something stupid that got the beast attention focused on her.

''Expecto Patronum , Expecto Patronum.'' He chanted twice and two identical animals appeared out his wand. He first directed his attention to the patronus on his left and spoke to it in Italian. ''I want you to go to Amy and give her this message, 'Stop the illusions of me and Bella, if anyone ask where we are tell her Bella is in the library and I went to retrieve her since she didn't know about the troll. I will explain everything later'.''

The patronus left and Harry turned to the other one. ''I want you to go to Bella and give her this message; 'stop following Quirrell and go to the library immediately. When asked tell them you were there the entire time and you didn't attend the feast because you weren't hungry. I will explain everything later.''

Harry knew this plan was far from foolproof, but this was the best he could come up with right now. He had told Bella to stay with Quirrell as he was the only somewhat serious suspect Harry currently had. He himself was going to check up on the third floor while Amy created illusions of himself and Bella to cover for their absence. Unfortunately this plan relied on him and Bella remaining hidden while they did their respective tasks. After all he could hardly tell Dumbledore he was up there to check up on the stone. So now he was seen he needed a actual reason for not obeying the command to go to the common room like the others. So the cover story of him going to retrieve Bella was born. Harry hoped that in the panic that was the leaving of the great hall no one noticed his and Bella lookalike following the other Hufflepuff students

'If only I knew some decent memory charms than this entire mess could have been avoided.' Harry thought before focusing his entire attention on the troll still standing there.

Harry inwardly wondered how stupid and slow the creature in front of him was as he had enough time to think of a plan and fire two messages and in that time the troll was still staring at the ash.

'Now what to do with big and ugly.' He wondered. 'I don't need the reputation of being a killer so knocking it out it is.' He then spotted the still form of the girl and realised that knocking it down here might not be the best idea since it would be a bit pointless if he saved the girl from being clubbed to death and she would be squashed by the falling troll.

''Hey ugly!'' He shouted.

This gained the beast attention as it turned it's little head to Harry, but it didn't seemed to be too sure what to do, so Harry decided to help it a decided bit.

''Reducto'' He bellowed and aimed his wand at the troll's elbow. To his satisfaction Harry heard the snapping of a bone followed by a enraged roar of the troll as it started advancing to Harry.

Harry quickly backed out of the room and when they were both out of the room and into the larger hallway, Harry decided it was now safe to take it down.

So with that thought he sprung in action. He fired six blasting curses at rapid succession at the beast left leg.

Had he done this to another human then they would definitely have lost their leg after the first curse had impacted. Fortunately for the troll he was made out of tougher stuff then the average human. Still six exploding curses at the same spot were too much for it and he started to fall down, as one leg wasn't enough to support its entire body and the other one was to damaged to support anything.

Harry watched in satisfaction as the troll fell down backward with mowing arms, impacting on the ground, head first.

Seeing that the threat was over Harry made his way back to the bathroom and walked over to the girl. '' Rennervate,'' he muttered.

''You're okay?'' Harry asked after the girl had opened her eyes.

Instead of answering the question the girl looked around with wide eyes, fear still clearly evident in her eyes. ''Where- a troll- there was a troll- what?''

Seeing her panicking Harry discreetly fired a calming charm at her. Harry watched as his charm seemed to have done the trick as the girl started to breath more calmly and her eyes now focused on Harry.

Harry was about to repeat his question, but before he could loud footsteps approached his location and he turned his head around to see who it was.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Sprout and with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell looked even paler than normal and kept glancing out of the room, finial he let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Professor McGonagall was looking Harry. he had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white and her eyes were narrowed.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall said, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked back at her unfazed . "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

''When the announcement was made, Bella was still in the library and I decided to get her. On my way there I saw the troll enter this bathroom, shortly after that I heard someone scream. Seeing as I possibly couldn't leave anyone in a room with the troll. I decided to enter the room too and well ... you can see the result out there.'' He said while gesturing outside of the room.

It was then that McGonagall spotted the first year and exclaimed. ''Miss Granger, what are you doing here?''

Harry turned to the girl who apparently was named Granger to see her answer. ''Please professor don't be mad at him - I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. If he hadn't arrived I be dead right now.''

Harry quirked a eyebrow at the oblivious lie. She was here before the troll, if she really went after it than she would have gone to the dungeons instead of waiting here. And anyone who would take a second to look at her face could see she had been crying. Harry was sure that the teachers who had years of experiencing with school children could connect the dots why someone was in the bathroom and looked like she had been crying.

But to his shock she wasn't called on her lie instead McGonagall said. '' Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

The girl hang her head and Harry was speechless, did that woman really believe her?

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall said after a moment. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

The Granger girl nodded her head quickly and with her head still down quickly left the room. Harry was inclined to yell 'you're welcome,' to her retreating figure, but decided against it.

The professor then turned her attention to Harry, '' And you Mr. Flamel, you were very lucky, not many students would be able to take down a full grown mountain troll.''

Harry's face remained blank, but inwardly he scoffed at hearing that. A mountain troll while strong wasn't partially fast and incredible stupid. As long as you remained calm then any half decent trained student should have been able to take him down. Heck from what he heard the first year students are currently learning the levitating charm. And with enough ammunition lying around the room you could just levitate anything heavy above the troll's head and drop it.

''Still his action saved a fellow student and he was only here to look out for a friend so I think he deserves some points don't you think so, Minerva?'' Professor Sprout said.

The deputy headmistress got a annoyed look at her face for a moment and Harry thought she really didn't want to award him points, ''Ah, yes Mr. Flamel take ten points for your house and professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go now.''

'Wow, ten points for saving someone's live. It's that I don't care about that cup otherwise I probably would have been annoyed that I received the same amount of points you usually receive when you answer a question correctly.' Harry thought.

He saw his head of house motion for him to follow her and he obeyed. They walked out of the room and Harry saw Snape studying the downed troll. They passed him without comment and made their way over to the library.

''You don't know how proud I am of you Mr. Flamel.'' The professor said as they walked up one of the stairs. ''When one of the prefects informed me that two of my Puffs were missing during the headcount I was extremely worried. And when I heard all the noise upstairs I feared the worst, but then I found you were okay and that you had defended a first year and when you told us you knew were Miss. Sangria was I was extremely proud and relieved.''

''Thank you professor,'' Harry said with a smile.

''Do you know why Miss. Sangria wasn't at the feast?'' the professor asked with sincere curiosity.

''She was reading a book she thought was interesting and when that happens it's hard to get her away from that book even for food. Amy and I would have taken some food with us for her after the feast if it hadn't ended like that.''

The professor nodded her head in acceptance of the answer. She knew at least something of all the students in her house and from what she had observed, Ms. Sangria, was one of the most studious people in her house so it wasn't hard to believe she was in the library.

Eventually they reached the library where they found Bella sitting at one of the table's a thick book in front of her. The professor explained the situation to Bella, who acted like it was news to her that there had been a troll in the castle. After the explanation was over the two students and one professor made their way over to their common room.

Upon entering the room the professor gathered everyone's attention. When she had everyone's attention she started explaining what had happened to the troll and that the other missing student was located in the library. When she was finished almost everyone was starring at Harry, much to his displeasure.

Eventually the professor left and Harry and Bella got a plate with food and joined Amy in one of the more private corners of the room and started to discuss what happened. Luckily the other students were busy eating so they didn't bother them.

In another corner of the room Angela was sitting alone and was staring at the trio. She had seen Harry and Belladonna enter the common room after they were sent here along with everyone else and then they suddenly disappeared right before her eyes. She wondered how and why they did it, but was unsure of she could ask them she didn't want to lose those few friends she had.

**A/N: Writing that bit with the Patronus made me wonder. Tonks's Patronus changed into a wolf because of her feelings for Remus. So to some extent the shape of a Patronus is linked to the feelings of the caster. Then how did Canon Harry's Patronus become a stag as he had no way to know that his father could transform in one?**


	6. Quidditch and the mirror of Erased

**Chapter 5: Quidditch and the mirror of erased**

_Friday, November nine_

Roughly a week has passed since Halloween and today was the start of the Hogwarts Quidditch season. The first match is as apparently is customary; Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

Many of the students were exited for the new season and especially for this match as this will be the first time for many people where they will be able to see the boy-who-lived fly.

Harry was currently sitting in the stands watching the match with his teammates. Andrew had told the entire team that they had to be there. He had already briefed the team about each of the individual players, but thought it was best if the team saw the match for themselves.

The game had been going on for nearly twenty minutes now and in Harry's unbiased opinion neither team were all that great. That being said there are some notable exceptions.

The Slytherin mostly consisted out of the big and strong type of players. Such players make good beaters, but aren't very suited for the other positions.

The Gryffindor team was at least somewhat better. The keeper; Wood if Harry recalled correctly was pretty skilled. He was at this point definitely more skilled than Angela, but he was already a fifth year and she is only a third who joined the team last year, so that is understandable. Wood was definitely more skilled than the opponents team keeper; Bletchley.

The two beaters, identical twins named the Weasley twins, were rather impressive, they seemed to know exactly where the other was and were often passing between themselves until they got the perfect angle to nail someone. They were both only third years, but Harry had the feeling that his captain would have a hard time outplaying them.

Then there are the bad parts of the team. To win you must either have a decent seeker than can catch the Snitch before the opponents team's chasers score to many points. On the other hand you can also have a devastating chaser trio who can score the necessary 160 points lead and keep it to ensure the Snitch is pointless.

Unfortunately for the Gryffindor team there seeker was a second year girl named Demelza Robins who just joined the team this year and severely lacked the experience of her Slytherin counterpart the seventh year Terence Higgs.

The chasers were a another story altogether. Especially on the Slytherin side, while two of them were for a lack of better words just plain bad, the third was unquestionably the best chaser on the field; Elladora Lestrange, the girl who had introduced herself on the train ride and only girl on their team was showing the entire school what it truly meant to fly.

On the other hand were the Gryffindor chasers. Overall all three of them were better than the other teams chasers except for Elladora. Their main problem however was that there was barely any teamwork. Bell and Johnson were working together well enough, but every time the quaffle went to the last member of the trio, he would go straight to the goal without passing once.

Needless to say the chances for Gryffindor weren't looking well. After all you can't win a game with only a good pair of beaters and a great keeper.

Another ten minutes later something unexpected happened. John Potter was going on a another attempt toward the goals with the Quaffle in his hands, when suddenly the broom lurched, he regained control, and then it happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. The broom then started zigzagging through the air narrowly avoiding players and bludgers alike and every now and then the broom was making violent swishing movements that almost unseated the rider.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw that. No one who had flown the entire match without problems could lose control like that.

Was the broom cursed? But that couldn't be, to curse something as powerful as a Nimbus 2000 you need to feed the curse constant magic, meaning someone was actively cursing it now instead of a pre-existing curse already on the broom since take-off.

On the other hand it was doubtful a student was powerful enough to curse a broom especially one of that quality. So that only leaves the teachers and the guests.

Having concluded that, Harry scanned over the parts of the stands that were reserved for teachers and guests.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Harry thought when he saw both Snape and Quirrel were sitting in the same section and both were looking at the figure high in the sky without blinking and muttering words under their breath. 'Why is it every time those two? It's doubtful both are cursing the broom as unless they are both incompetent the reactions should be much more violent if both of them are powering the curse. So one of them as counteracting, but which one and why?'

Then he saw the girl who he had saved from the troll sneak up behind Snape. He blinked in surprise when he saw her set fire to the potion master's robe. 'Well that is one way to deal with it.' Harry thought.

Looking up he saw that the broom had started moving around even more erratically then before for a moment and then suddenly stopped completely.

'Were those aftershocks or...' Harry thought before returning his gaze back to the teacher stands and noticed that due to Snape dancing around, which by the way looked quite funny, he had also knocked Quirrel over. 'Great, just great.'

Feeling slightly annoyed with himself that he couldn't ascertain who cursed the broom Harry continued watching the match.

After fifteen more minutes had passed the Slytherin seeker managed to catch the Snitch and his team won the match.

_Friday, November 30 _

Three weeks have passed since the snakes crushed the lions. Since then Harry has started observing the Potions and DADA professors more, but to this date he hasn't found anything yet.

He also noticed that the Granger girl had started looking at him strangely from time to times with a look as if he was some puzzle to be solved. He honestly couldn't say he could understand the girl. From what he heard about her she is a typical teacher's pet, but she also seen spending a lot of time with the two biggest troublemaking first years.

The last couple of weeks also saw a dramatic increase in Quidditch practices to prepare for the match they were having today against Slytherin.

Harry was currently eating his breakfast in a relaxed manner. Surrounding him were his teammates of which only Amy and Bella were the only ones who looked just as relaxed as Harry. The flapping of wings signalled that the mail had arrived and an owl landed in front of Harry. He gave the owl a piece of bacon and took the letter.

_Dear Harry (and girls),_

_I have done a bit of research in Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell as you requested. _

_Severus Snape is the half-blood son of a pureblood witch named Eileen Prince and a Muggle named Tobias Snape in 1960. When he was eleven he attended Hogwarts for the full seven years and he was a _Slytherin.

_At some point after he had left Hogwarts he joined Voldemorts followers the Death Eaters. After the dark lords downfall he was tried by a special council. He was declared innocent when Dumbledore convinced the council that Snape turned spy before Voldemorts demise, no evidence was given for that. _

_Since then Snape has been teaching potions and have been the head of the Slytherin house. Since he started teaching the average number of N.E.W.T. students decreased significantly._

_Quirinus Quirrell is the halfblood son of pureblood witch Dora Moon and halfblood Marcel Quirrell in 1955. When he was eleven he attended Hogwarts for the full seven years and he was a _Ravenclaw.

_Five year after he had left Hogwarts he returned to the castle as a professor for Muggle Studies. He remained in this position to 1990 where he requested a year-long sabbatical. When he came back this year he was appointed to the DADA position._

_I hope this information helped you. If there is anything you need just owl me._

_With Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. good luck on your match today. It is a shame we can't make it. Hopefully we can see your next match._

After reading the letter he thought. 'So Snape was a death eater, logically he would have the most motive to kill the boy-who-lived, but he is supposed to be a spy? So why?'

''Ry – Harry,'' Amy said as she was snapping her fingers in front of him.

''Sorry I was thinking about something, you were saying?''

''The captain wants us to go to the lockers to change, the match will start in half an hour.''

Harry nodded and follow his teammates out of the hall under the thunderous applause of their housemates.

Once everyone was gathered in the lockers and had donned their canary yellow Quidditch robes, Andrew started to give his speech.

''Ladies … gentlemen …. today we will be facing Slytherin and as you have seen with their last match Lestrange managed to put together a pretty good team, BUT we have better team; We have an amazing keeper who did a great job last year and improved even further. Three amazing new chasers who already work together greatly, a seeker who truly deserves his place by beaten countless others just like the beater. Now let's go get out there and win this!''

The team cheered and moved out into the field. Once they were in the open field Harry spotted that the opposing team were already standing there with the referee, Madam Hooch.

''Captains shake hands,'' Hooch said when both the teams were lined up opposite of each other.

Andrew stepped forward and held out his hand to Elladora, ''Good luck, Lestrange.''

The girl smirked and replied, ''You too.'' She then turned to Angela who had been standing a bit behind the team, ''Good luck to you too dear cousin, you will need it.''

Said girl looked down for a moment before Amy put her hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. That made her look up again and gave a weak smile in return.

''Mount your brooms pleas,'' Hooch ordered.

Harry climbed on his broom.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and threw the quaffle straight up, moments later she released the other three balls of the game.

Harry flew straight up and managed to snatch the quaffle out of the air and shot toward the goal.

''And Flamel has the ball and is going for goal.'' Lee's commentary was heard throughout the entire stadium. ''And he passes to Carpentier, but it is intercepted by Lestrange.''

Harry cursed as his pass was intercepted and turned around and gave chase. Unfortunately they had the same broom and he couldn't reach her in time, he then saw the situation at the goal and turned around again and headed toward the Slytherin goals.

''Lestrange is approaching the Hufflepuff goals she throws left, NO it is a fake she throws right.''

Unfortunately Angela had bought it and couldn't fix her mistake on time. Fortunately Bella shot up from just below that goal and caught it.

Bella quickly passed to Amy who was still hovering in the middle of the field and she passed it to Harry who by now was almost at the Slytherin goals.

Harry smiled when things turned out. He had seen Bella there hovering by the goals. He was positive with both Bella and Angela there the goal would be saved so he left Amy at midfield and moved to the goals. Now they managed to pass the quaffle past the entire field, avoiding all the opponents chasers.

''And Flamel has the quaffle, he is approaching the goals and SCORES! 10 – 0 for Hufflepuff.''

In the next half hour Harry managed to score five more times, and Bella and Amy scored three times each. On the other side Elladora managed to score three times too, this made the score 120-30.

Currently Harry flying alongside Bella who was holding the quaffle and they were flying toward the goal when Harry heard Lee yell. ''And Higgs has seen the snitch. ''

Harry turned to look to where he thought he last saw the seekers and cursed loudly when he saw that Higgs had a pretty big lead on Diggory .

''Bella!'' he yelled and held his hand up.

She looked at him and passed the ball.

Harry accepted the ball, took aim and threw it. The quaffle sailed through the air and hit Higgs on the head hard enough to make him fall from his broom. Luckily for him he was already close to the ground so he wasn't injured.

Now many who watch this sport for the first time may wonder how Harry could get away with that. The simple answer is that the only penalty Quidditch knows is a penalty shot. When a foul is committed than the play is halted for all the players except the seeker and a single penalty shot is awarded to the opposite team, but that doesn't matter in this case because Cedric had already managed to catch the snitch.

''And Diggory catches the snitch thanks to a beautiful assists from Flamel. Hufflepuff wins! 270-30 – TAKE THAT YOU FILTY SNAKES!''

''Jordan!'' McGonagall exclaimed in protest.

Harry smiled widely at winning the game. It had defiantly been more interesting than he originally had expected from a school game and it felt nice to win.

His smile disappeared when he touched down and McGonagall was walking briskly toward him. ''Mr. Flamel, twenty points deduction and week of detention for such an obvious foul.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Harry said in a cold voice. ''You want to punish me for something that is part of the game? Correct me if I am wrong Madam Hooch, as I assume you would know, but didn't a chaser from Ireland do the exact same manoeuvre at the word cup finale of 1990.'' He asked the referee who had been standing close by.

''He is right Minerva, while I don't consider it good sportsmanship, it is part of the game and he did it while the game was still in play. I don't think you should punish him for this.''

The transfiguration professor didn't look too happy with this, but she was well aware that a good majority of the student body was now looking at her and the staff needed to show a united front so she couldn't start an argument with the flying class teacher. ''I see, your punishments are revoked, but please play a bit fairer next time.''

''I will try,'' Harry promised, sounding totally insincere.

When the two teachers had left the rest of the team approached. ''Harry that was a great throw,'' Cedric commented when he was within hearing distance.

''Thanks,'' Harry replied, ''You had a great catch too.''

Cedric rubbed the back of his head. ''Higgs would have caught it if you hadn't interfered.''

''It doesn't matter, you caught the snitch and we all played a great game.'' Andrew said.

''Yes, you guys played a rather impressive game,'' A voice from behind Harry said.

Harry turned his head around and saw his opponents team captain approach.

''Thank you, Lestrange'' Andrew said with a look of caution plastered on his face.

Elladora merely gave the man a smirk and turned to Harry. ''A most interesting strategy Flamel, I must remember that one.'' She then turned to Angela, ''I must say, dear cousin you have improved, you actually proved to be somewhat of a challenge now. That being said don't you dare to lose to the Gryffindors, I can't have the team my team lost to lose to those lions. Later guys.''

Without another word she turned around and sauntered away.

_Monday December 21_

You can say many things about Hufflepuffs, that they are loyal, that they are hardworking some may even say that they are the house where everyone goes that aren't qualified for the other houses, but one thing you definitely can't say about them is that they can't throw a good celebration party. Of course the fact that the kitchen is right next to their common room definitely helped, those elves literally would get them everything.

Harry could definitely say he was more motivated to win more matches if they had a party like that every time they won.

Currently Harry was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, in one of the armchairs. The train back to London for the Christmas holidays would leave in a hour.

"Hey Bella,'' Harry said to get the attention from the girl who sat reading close by.

''Yeah?'' Bella questioned without looking up from her reading.

''Didn't Amy said that she was only going to the library to get a book for the train ride. Isn't she taking a bit of a long time for that?''

Bella closed the book she had been reading and looked at her watch. Her friend had been already gone for over an hour.

''Your right she should be back by now.'' She replied. ''Shall we go look for her?''

Harry nodded and together they made their way over to the library. When they reached it, there were several students there including John Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but no Amy.

''Point me Amelia Carpentier,'' Harry said while he put his wand on his open hand. His wand started swirling around for a couple of seconds before it eventually settle on a direction. ''Let's go,'' Harry said as he now knew where to look for his friend.

After several minutes of walking the wand started pointing at a classroom. When Harry opened the door to the room, he was stunned what he saw inside.

Sitting on the floor in front of a mirror was Amy. She had pulled her legs up and had her head resting on it. Harry heard quiet sobs coming from her.

Harry rushed over to her and sat down next to her, ''Amy! What is wrong?''

Meanwhile Bella had her attention on the mirror. 'That is the mirror of Erised,' she thought in surprise. She then took a step forward so she was standing right in front of it. 'Not even this one works huh?' she shook her head and turned her attention to the two people behind her.

Harry now had his arm around Amy as she had laid her head on his shoulder. They were quietly whispering to each other and Bella felt a pang of jealousy for a moment before supressing it.

She crouched down in front of them. ''Amy, how are you feeling,''

Amy whipped the tears from her eyes and looked and made eye contact. ''That-that mirror showed .. it showed …''

''Your hear desire,'' Bella finished for her.

Amy looked startled at hearing that.

''I have read about it, Amy.'' Bella answered the unasked question. ''That is the mirror of Erised, it shows what you want the most, but it's not real, remember that Amy.'' Her face softened after that. ''If you ever want to talk about it than you know I will always listen.''

''Thank you … Bella,'' Amy said with a smile. ''Let's go we don't want to miss the train after all.''

Bella extended her hand to her sitting friend, ''Yeah let's go.''

Amy accepted the offered hand and got pulled up. Amy and Bella were about to leave when they noticed that Harry was staring at the mirror.

''Harry, are you okay?''

''Mm.. yeah lets go.'' Harry said after he giving the mirror one last glance. 'As if things are ever that easy,' Harry thought about what he had seen in the mirror.

**A/N: I couldn't find how old ****Demelza Robins is. According to the Harry Potter wiki she is either born in 1982 or 1983, but according to the Harry potter lexicons she could be a year older than canon Harry. Overall lexicon is more accurate than wiki, thus I put her in second year and as the new seeker. **

**Next chapter: Christmas at the Flamels.**


	7. Christmas at the Flamels

**Chapter 6: ****Christmas at the Flamels.**

It was the second day of the Christmas holidays and Harry was sitting in his father's office facing said man.

''Harry,'' The man greeted the boy with a smile, ''It's good to see you again. I am sorry I wasn't home when you arrived home yesterday, but an emergency came up.''

Harry merely nodded in acknowledgement, while he had been disappointed to not see his father yesterday he knew that it could happen.

''So I heard you had a little encounter with a British ministry employee on the station?''

''Yeah, some woman who claimed to be the undersecretary of the minister there.'' Harry responded and mumbled as afterthought, ''More like a frog then a women trough,''

''So what did she want?''

Harry shrugged, ''Apparently she expected you to be there. She all, but demanded to know where you were when she couldn't see you on the platform.''

''So what did you tell her?''

''I said and I quote 'Some people in important positions, unlike others actually need to work to keep things going.' She didn't look too happy when I told her that.''

The man gave his son an amused smile, ''I can understand why she wouldn't. So what else happened you mother told me you arrived home a bit later than expected.''

''That 'woman' followed us out of the magical part of the platform and into the Muggle side. It took a while to lose her so that we could come home. After all I wouldn't want someone from there see how I travel.''

The man nodded in understanding, it was always for the best if certain things kept hidden. ''So what have you discovered so far? I assume you suspect that either Snape or Quirrell is after the stone?''

Harry replied that he agreed with that assessment and started giving arguments why he thought one of them was after it.

The man mussed over Harry's arguments for several minutes. If he had been right and Dumbledore used the stone as some kind of trap then if one of those two are after it then they must most likely work for someone else. Otherwise there would be no point setting a trap if the targets are already there, but who would they be working for then?

Snape was a former Death Eater and supposedly turned spy for Dumbledore. The exact details of how he turned to the other side where a bit unclear and his former student had the flaw to see the best of everyone. So it was possible that he wasn't loyal to Dumbledore at all, but to who then himself? Someone from the Death Eaters inner circle?

Quirrell was even more difficult to find out. As far as his research had turned out the man was not part of any fraction formerly or currently operating. The only thing that really stood out was his year of absence where he had travelled to many different countries. It was possible that he could have found someone to serve in one of those countries. After all it was impossible to find out exactly what the man had done in the year of absence.

If it were the Death Eaters than he could honestly care much less; they were low in numbers and had never shown any interest outside of Britain.

The unknown from Quirrell however was more worrisome. Flamel had lived a extremely long live and after all his years, one thing always remained the same: knowledge is power. If you have knowledge about your enemies you can make an effective strategy to counter them, but with a unknown you don't have that knowledge. So the question remains if it is Quirrell who is he working for and why is Dumbledore worried enough about them that he sets a trap?

''I want you to continue to observe the situation there, okay?''

XXX

Standing in the entrance room of Flamel manor was Harry Flamel, next to him were his father and mother Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

While his face betrayed no emotions, inwardly Harry was scowling. He and the girls were home for a couple of days now and tonight he had to attend the dinner his parents had organised for their allies. There were several reason why he didn't want to be here; the least serious of them was that he had to wear what he had dubbed a monkey suit.

Suddenly the doors opened and another reason walked in. A imposing man standing at easily 6 feet two walked over to the three Flamels. First he greeted the two adult Flamels before turning to Harry, ''Ah young Harry how good it is too see you again.''

Harry made a half bow as a show of respect before replying. ''Thank you lord Sangria, I hope you will enjoy dinner tonight.'' While he was saying that his face remained completely blank.

After he had said that he gestured for the man to enter the diner room which was located behind the three Flamels.

''I am sure I will, but I wouldn't say no to a drink either,'' the Sangria lord replied with a grin before entering the doors to the other room.

'Tactless,' Harry thought when he heard the man last statement. 'And your daughter is fine, I am sure she will be glad you asked.'

Harry then noticed that while he was thinking another guest had arrived and was currently 'greeting' his parents, or more specifically his father.

'Disgusting; flirting with someone who is over six centuries old and in front of his wife and son.' He thought when he saw the woman interact with his father.

When the woman was done with his parents she turned to youngest of the room. She looked him over for a moment before giving him a smile and extending her hand, palm down.

Harry bent down and lightly kissed her offered hand and when came back up ,he gave her a fake sorrowful smile, '' Lady Zabini, I am sorry to hear about the loss of you husband. I hope tonight can serve as a distraction for your grieve.''

Harry highly doubted she was grieving, especially considering this was already husband number seven that died under suspicious circumstances, but he had little else to say to the woman.

The next guest that arrived made a genuine smile appear on Harry's face. Standing there was an old man with grey hair who was leaning on a walking stick. He was accompanied by a young girl barely eleven year old.

Instead of walking towards his parents they first made their way over to Harry. When they were close enough Harry placed his closed right fist on his heart and bowed before his teacher.

After a moment he came back up and said, ''It is good to see you again master Li.'' He then turned his attention to the girl, ''And you too Su.''

''And it is good to see you too my, boy'' The old man said before giving Harry a stern gaze. ''I assume you have kept up with your exercises?''

Harry nodded, ''Yes master, you will be able to see my progress when you will test me during the summer.''

The man laugh at Harry's response and replied. ''I hope so, otherwise little Su will overtake you before you know it.''

Said girl blushed furiously at hearing that and muttered something no one could hear. Meanwhile wile Harry would love to continue chatting with the two in front of them he knew more people were coming so he directed the two Li's to the diner room.

His smile disappeared when he saw the faces of the next four guests and his emotionless blank look returned.

There standing in front of him was another reason why he didn't want to be here. There were two adults, a blond teenage girl who looked to be somewhere his age and a child who couldn't be older than eight.

If you didn't know what they were than you could have easily have passed the group off as a father with his three daughters. The woman looked to be significantly younger than her male companion and looked just like slightly older version of the teen standing next to her.

Unfortunately both his parents were currently busy with greeting other guest so he had to be the one to greet them.

'' Monsieur, Madame, and Mesdemoiselles Delacour,'' He said while giving a nod to each of them, surprising the teen when he only made a brief eye contact with her before moving on to her younger sister. ''Welcome to Flamel manor.''

''Zank you 'Arry,'' Adrien Delacour replied. ''It's good to be back here.''

''And we are glad to have you,'' Harry replied. ''Please join the other guests in the dinner room.''

The rather short man gave a nod in acknowledgement and started shepherding his family into the room Harry pointed out. His wife and youngest daughter followed him, but his oldest didn't. She just kept standing there looking at Harry as if he was some puzzle that needed to be solved, apparently unaware that her family had moved on.

''Can I help you?'' Harry asked the blond in front of him.

His question seemed to get her out of her stupor and she stared Harry straight in the eyes. Suddenly Harry felt a sudden increase of the oh so familiar sense of desire he was already experiencing.

The girl quirked an eyebrow when Harry showed no visible reaction when she blasted with a more concentrated blast of her allure. ''I don't believe we 'ave been introduced yet. I am Fleur Delacour, you are 'arry Flamel, Oui?'' She asked in a somewhat accented tone.

Harry stared back at her with a blank look for a moment. ''Yes my name is **H**arry Flamel,'' Harry eventually said while emphasizing the first letter of his name. ''A 'pleasure' to meet you, Mademoiselle,'' His lack of emotion in his tone when he said that made it hard to believe he was sincere, but Fleur didn't comment on it.

''Fleur are you coming?'' Her mother called.

''I'm coming Mama,'' She called back before leaving after giving Harry one last glance.

After the last of the guests had arrived everyone took their seats at the dinner table. At the head of the table sat Nicholas with Harry on his left and Perenelle on the right. Harry was glad that Su Li was seated next to him with her grandfather ad Harry's master Fu Li. There were several people seated at the table Harry would rather not interact with so he was glad most of them weren't seated close to him.

The ensuing dinner was another reason Harry disliked this entire evening. He was all for good table manners and everything, but having to eat using seven sets of cutlery was a bit much. Another annoying thing was the silence that ruled during the diner itself. It was like there was a unwritten rule that no one would speak during dinner. It was not until after the diner was finished that his father started speaking.

''I hope you all enjoyed dinner tonight,'' He began, getting several appreciative replies. ''We will now begin the meeting of the Aequus, those who aren't a member please leave the room now.''

Several of the younger people in the room left along with a couple of the adults who would watch over them during the meeting.

After several minutes Harry was the only one left in the dinner room who wasn't of age. Harry knew that the only reason he was allowed in here was because he knew his father expected him to take over at some point and thought it was a good idea if he at least listened in during the meetings.

''Before we begin does anyone has any new news to report?'' Nicholas asked.

A man a bit further up the table stood up and Nicholas said, ''Yes Sergei, do you have news?''

'Maybe things will turn interesting after all,' Harry thought after he saw the man stand. To put it simple Sergei Sangria is not a man who speaks often during meetings, but when he speaks it is often important.

Sergei took a moment to make eye contact with everyone in the room. With a grave voice he began to tell what he had to say. ''I can't confirm that it is true, but there have been an increasing number of rumours spreading among my people that a pack of Lycans has been formed.''

Stunned silence greeted that announcement. The looks on the people's faces ranged from shock to disbelief to denial to anger.

Harry himself couldn't blame the other for having that look. Lycans were supposed to have been exterminated decades ago.

Lycans, like Werewolves are humans who can turn into a wolf, but that is where the similarities between the two ends.

Werewolves are formerly normal humans who were bitten by a Werewolf while it was in its wolf form or a descendant of someone who is a Werewolf. Once every month during the full moon they turn into a large wolf. During that time they have no control over their body, except when they take the recently invented potion Wolfsbane, there strength is also greatly improved during that time. Other than that Werewolves can live most of their live like normal. The only side-effects their curse has on their life during the time they are human is the stigma that usually follows when people find out what you are and the heightened senses and strength above that of a human, but still weaker than that in their wolf form. Werewolves are officially classed as a class 2 dark creature by the ICW.

While many consider a werewolf a dangerous creature, a Lycan is much, much worse. The biggest difference between the two is that Lycans can transform at will. There is also a big difference between their strengths and weaknesses.

Unlike Werewolves, Lycans in their wolf form don't grow too much, neither does their strengths, although they are still considerably stronger than humans. They however gain a very impressive speed boost while they are in their wolf form. Another ability that makes them superior to the Werewolves is the ability to regenerate themself. While in wolf form they can heal from almost everything short of a killing blow, given enough time.

There is also a rather huge difference between the weaknesses between the two species. Werewolves while hard to kill in wolf form are extremely vulnerable to silver. Lycans on the other hand don't have such weakness, that along with the ability to regenerate makes it incredibly hard to kill one.

At one point the Lycans were classed as a class 4 dark creature. Most of them lived their life peacefully alongside the humans. Never once allowing anyone else to see their dark secret. But that all changed with a man who called himself Romulus. The man thought the Lycans were the superior race and he along with his followers started attacking and converting more and more people to their cause. It eventually got so bad that the Statute of Secrecy was nearly broken when more and more Muggles disappeared.

For that reason for the first time ever the ICW elevated their status from a level 4 dark creature straight to a level 6.

Level 6 is only used for those creatures that the ICW deem to much of threat to allow them to continue to exist and immediate action needs to be taken to take care of the threat.

After declaring them level six the ICW for the first time and so far only time since its founding recruited an international army consisting of Aurors and Hit-wizards from nearly every country that was part of it.

The ensuing battles/war was reported to have been brutal to say the least. It took nearly four years for the vastly superior in numbers ICW army to win. After the fighting was over it was reported that the Lycans as a race had been exterminated.

This war had truly shown how brutal man can be even if they think they do what is right. The ICW army hadn't only gone after Romulus and his army they also had gone after every man, woman and child who they suspected to be a Lycan. Entire families were murdered because they thought one of them had it.

So now hearing that a pack of Lycans was founded again definitely came to a shock for many.

''How reliable do you think those rumours are?'' Nicholas asked sounding a bit shaken. He himself had fought in that war and you could say he dint have the best memories from it.

''There are too many of them to simply ignore, especially considering the subject.'' Sergei replied.

Nicholas nodded and thought for a moment. ''Try to gather a bit more information before the next meeting,'' He ordered. ''They are not an enemy you want to engage without us knowing exactly where we are up against.''

The Sangria lord didn't look pleased with his orders, but didn't say anything in objection and merely gave a nod in acknowledgement.

''Now does anyone else has something they want to add?''

XXX

Harry awoke with a shock and abruptly shot up to a sitting position on his bed. It took several moments to come out of the daze that was the in-between dreaming and being awake. When he fully realized he had only been dreaming he laid back down.

Laying on his bed he thought back to the dream he had been awakened by. The dream he had was the same one he had been having for several years now.

There is was not much he could remember about them, but one thing was always the same a green light and something black that engulfed his entire vision just moments before he wakes up.

To this day he still wasn't sure what this dream meant. He had been talking with some people about it, but no one was really sure what it could mean. Some suspected it was some suppressed memory he had from before he came to Italy, while others thought it was some kind of message his subconscious was telling him.

Harry then noticed a small packages was laying on his nightstand.

'That is weird,' Harry thought when he saw it. Sure it was Christmas morning and normally it wouldn't be weird to see a couple of packages when you wake up, but the house elves had standing orders to place all arriving Christmas presents under the three. So why did this one lay on his nightstand?

Grabbing his wand that was laying next to the package, Harry started scanning it for curses. When he was satisfied no harmful magic was on it, he started unwrapping it.

When all the wrapping paper was off, only a small orb that could easily be held in your hand was over. The orb emitted a light blue coloured light and after a moment Harry was able to identify it as a memory sphere.

A memory sphere is a device that is able to contain a memory and display said memory via a small projection above the ball that could be activated by a tap of a wand. The downside to them is the rather limited time that can be recorded otherwise Harry was sure these thing could become as popular as the Muggle videotape.

Harry stared at the blue ball for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing. There had been no note at all with the package, but on the other hand he had detected no curses on it so it couldn't harm to at least look. Maybe it contained some kind of private message and was therefore delivered straight into his room.

After a moment of thinking about what to do, Harry decided he really had nothing to lose by watching some memory, so he tapped the sphere with the tip of his wand.

Suddenly the miniature figure of a man Harry didn't recognize rose from the ball and started speaking .

_The one with the power to change all will rise. __… __Raised by another, born to the old. __… __Betrayals, deaths and complots must be overcome. __… __Earth, wind, fire and water united you shall stand.__ … __Light, Grey, Dark, the path of truth will appear. __… __The end will come, the beginning is near.__ …__ The one with the power to change all will rise_

Before Harry could even start to think about what that was all about the figure of the man returned to the ball and was replaced by a woman Harry did recognise.

'That is that crazy woman who teaches Divination at Hogwarts and always smells of Firewhiskey,' Harry thought when he saw her rise, but when she spoke it was not in the same way he had heard her speak before. The voice she spoke with sounded more robotic than her normal dreamy self.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

'Were those prophecies?' Harry thought with a groan. He absolutely detested that branch of magic because of how vague it often was. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches?' Harry thought with a scoff. 'In Europa alone there are at least eight known wizards who use the title of dark lord, can it be even more vague?'

Harry shook his head, he needed coffee before he started to think about why he had received those two memories, maybe if he had a more time to think about he could make a bit more sense of this entire mess.

XXX

A hour later found Harry sitting in one of the sitting rooms. Having already showered and eaten breakfast, Harry was waiting for the others.

His father and mother had left him a message that stated that after the meeting of last night they needed to spend all their time checking the rumours out.

Harry hadn't been too happy with it, but at least Bella and Amy were still here. It would have been boring if he had to spend Christmas alone.

Harry took a moment to look at the presents that were lying under the three in front of him. It seems he received a lot more than last year.

Harry himself had send presents out to several people yesterday. The gifts for some people took some time, but eventually he found a gift for everyone he wanted a gift for.

The gift for his parents had by far the hardest. It was annoyingly difficult to come up with a gift for someone who already lived for over six hundred years. In the end he had gifted them with a copy of the first Terminator movie. His mother had seemed interested when a preview was shown on TV about the sequel that was currently airing in the cinema, so he thought they might like it.

His gift for Bella had definitely been more easy to choose. He had found several books she might have found interesting, but in the end he choose to gift her a book called 'Conjuring for the gifted.'

Amy's gift had been a bit more difficult. She wasn't much of a material person and was happy to just be around people she could trust. After a bit of thinking he had gifted her with a simple necklace that was engraved with several runes that would protect her against weaker curses and make the stronger ones less powerful.

He had also send some small gifts to both the members of his U-17 team and the Hufflepuff team. He hadn't really put too much effort in most of those gifts as he considered most of them somewhere between acquaintances and friends.

That didn't mean he hadn't put any effort in any of his gifts for his teammates. Some of them he did consider friends and he put some more of effort in them.

For Nicoli Zabini, the seeker and captain of the U-17 team he had bought a practice Snitch. For Angela Black, the keeper on the Hufflepuff team, he had bought her a new set of keeper gloves.

He also had send several gifts to Master Li and his fellow students.

To Boris he send several editions of the Playwitch. He hoped this would finally get a reaction out of his rather stoic friend. Hopefully they would all unwrap their present there at the same time. If so Harry was sure he could convince Lillian her memory of his reaction.

Lillian had been a bit harder. While he did consider her a friend she was to say the least a bit shy and therefore didn't talk much. So it was a bit hard to come up with what she would want. In the end he had given her a simple bracelet. He was sure most girls wouldn't say no to jewellery.

Angana; she had been a pain to pick a gift for. She was rather temperamental and knowing her if he choose a wrong gift or didn't give her a gift at all then she would be even more vicious during their next sparing match. Even though she was a girl, jewellery was definitely not a good gift for her, so he had to come up with something else. After a bit of searching he had found the perfect gift for her. It was something that was apparently just recently invented. It was a floating ball that flies around in random movements and would start moving faster and faster every time you hit it with a spell. He had bought one for himself to and it really worked great to practice spell accuracy on moving targets.

The last one he had send a gift to was someone he still wasn't sure of it was a good idea to send a gift to. Rose Potter was first and foremost a Potter and that would have put any idea of sending her a gift off immediately. On the other hand since spending the first time with her he, while he wouldn't admit it out loud any time soon, started enjoying the time he spend with her. So eventually he decided to send her a gift; a stuffed toy Dragon that was charmed so it could float in the air.

Suddenly the door opened and Amy and Bella walked in. ''Good morning Harry,'' they chorused.

Once everyone had wished each other a merry Christmas and had sat down they started unwrapping there presents.

From his parents Harry received a book they had written themselves about Alchemy. While his father may be a world famous alchemist Harry hadn't started learning about the subject yet. When he had asked about it, his father had said he thought Harry was still too young for such an advanced subject, but it seems they deemed him ready now.

Bella and Amy had put their money together and given him a joint gift. It was a black coloured overcoat made out of the skin of a dragon, from a specie named Hebridean Black. Harry thought the coat looked great, not only that, but dragonskin is highly magical resistant, so if he wore it than it was less likely he could get cursed in the back. Which happened quite often to people at Hogwarts. No one had tried to do it to him yet, but it was probably only a matter of time before he pissed someone off badly enough that they would want to hurt him.

The next gift surprised Harry when he saw from who it was. Attached to the package was a note wishing him happy Christmas from Elladora Lestrange.

'Why would she send me a Christmas present,' Harry mussed after he had read the note. 'Oh well, no point to think about it now. I just ask around for her birthday and give her a gift then in return.'

Having decided that Harry unwrapped the paper of the gift and it turned out he got a book called 'Prominent families of Europa' from her.

The next package he unpacked was from Angela. She too had gifted him with a book. The book she had send was called 'Duelling vs. fighting'. Leafing through it for a couple of moments Harry found out that the book described tactics when facing opponents during a one vs. one fight and a one vs. multiple opponents fights. There was also a small note that this was also from Rose.

Angana had send him a cube. The cube was blood red and was roughly 10 by 10 cm big. Harry had seriously no idea what it was supposed to be and the attached note saying that he better have figured it out before they meet the next time or else, didn't help much.

Lillian and Boris had send them a collective gift. They had send him a ring with a Unicorn tail hair in it. As long as he wore the ring he could use it as a magical focus. Of course the ring is not nearly as powerful as a normal wand, but with enough practice he should be able to use it for the more basic spells.

Another surprise came when he opened the next gift. It was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but that wasn't what surprised him, it was the note attached that surprised him.

_Joyeux Noël,__Fleur Delacour _

After that he received several smaller things from the other people he had send gifts too and a couple of people he barely know.

**A/N: a bit of insight in Harry's home life. Hopefully it made it clear than not everything is perfect there. This will become important as Harry grows older.**

**And I should probably have said this at the beginning of the story, but this story will not be a good vs. evil story. There will be different groups in this story with different agendas. And just because someone belongs to one group now doesn't mean he/she can't betray them or start a complete new group for themselves and antagonist can also fight among themselves instead of all of them going against the protagonist. **

**As for the whole Werewolves/ Lycans thing; there are many legends and fictional stories about them and therefore it is impossible to get all the facts straight because most of those legends contradict each to varying degrees. Some say they are the exact same thing while others say they something completely different. For the sake of the story let's just assume they are different. **

**Next chapter: confrontations with Lions. **


	8. Confrontations with Lions and the stone

**Chapter 7: Confrontations with Lions and the stone. **

Over three months have passed since Christmas and life at Hogwarts had fallen back into rhythm. Harry had taken to observing both Snape and Quirrel more, but nothing really happened except that Quirrel seemed to have become even more nervous than before.

His self-appointed task of finding out when Elladora Lestrange birthday was had turned out to be harder than expected. Seriously how hard should it be to find out when someone was born on your own? He could hardly use his father's recourses for this and the people he knew at Hogwarts didn't know it. So in the end he was forced to just ask her when he thanked her for her Christmas present.

He had also spend quite a bit of time trying to figure out what the cube Angana had send him was supposed to be. In the end he didn't manage to find anything out. The cube was completely flat, there were no carvings of any runes on it anywhere. Harry would have thought it was just a bad joke if he hadn't sensed the magic in it. Unfortunately it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

Harry also started to spend more time with other people. In his free time he went occasionally flying with little Rose and Angela. He occasionally tutored Su in the subjects that were above her year-level. He also started to spend more time with his teammates outside of training.

Of course he also discussed the two prophecies he heard on Christmas day with the girls. The first question was of course who had send him the sphere and why, but with the way house elves can drop things as long as they are not harmful, it would be near impossible to tell. They also discussed the contents of both prophecies and who it could possible refer to.

One of the prophecies spoke about someone with the power to beat a dark lord, but currently there are no dark lords active that are so powerful that they can't be beaten by an above average Auror. So they concluded that it is highly likely that the prophecy refers to a dark lord that has yet to rise

The other prophecy was more interesting. One of the lines was 'the beginning is near' so this one might refer to the near future. Of course prophecies are usually vague so it might refer to something completely different. The other lines weren't much better;

'_The one with the power to change all will rise.' _The 'To change all' part could considered both good or bad. It could for example refer to someone who will enslaves all the Muggles and completely change the way we live or it could refer to someone who manage to bring the magical world from the nineteenth to the twentieth century, that would definitely cover; change all.

'_Raised by another, born to the old.'_ This was another pretty vague line. Old could refer to an old person or an old line. And the raised by another could basically refer to anyone who grew up in an orphanage or was adopted.

'_Betrayals, deaths and complots must be overcome'_ Those were not the most happy lines, but it made it pretty clear that the prophesised one would have a pretty shitty live.

'_Earth, wind, fire and water united you shall stand.' _Not the most obvious line, but they were pretty sure this was referred to one of the groups currently active.

'_Light, Grey, Dark, the path of truth will appear' _This was another vague line. They agreed that the first three words most likely referred to the types of magic, but they hadn't the slightest idea what the path of truth was supposed to be.

'_The end will come, the beginning is near' _They were pretty sure that this meant the prophesised would born/rise soon, but they thought 'the end' sounded a bit ominous.

XXX

Today was a beautiful and sunny Saturday in March. The fourth match of the Hogwarts Quidditch season was being played today. Today it would be Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and the stadium was packed.

Both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff students in the stands were showing their support for their house by wearing their colours. The Ravenclaw students were roughly equally divided; some wore red while others wore yellow and there were some who really couldn't care who would win and just wanted to enjoy the game. Then there were the Slytherins who supported Hufflepuff on principle because the only other choice was Gryffindor. That didn't mean they wore any yellow, apparently that colour isn't dignified enough for them. Still they showed their support verbally.

''Ladies and gentleman welcome to the third game of the season, today we have the Lions of Gryffindor versus the Badgers of Hufflepuff!'' Lee Jordan, the commentator of this match shouted over the loud cheers.

It was at this point that the doors to one of the changing rooms opened and seven crimson clad figures strode into the pitch.

''And there we have the Gryffindor team; Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Robins, Johnson, Bell and Potter!''

Then the other team walked out of their changing room and Jordan announced them. ''And there we have the Hufflepuff team; Black, Sanders, Rickett, Diggory, Sangria, Carpentier and … the man who managed to throw Higgs of his broom with a Quaffle … FLAMEL!''

The last name even though he was part of the opponents team today elicited loud applause from the Gryffindors sitting in the stands. Apparently his actions in the last match earned him some respect from the lions.

Meanwhile on the field Harry stood alongside his team facing the opponents team.

'Oaky.. why is Snape the referee.' Harry thought in mild bewilderment. 'Does that man even know the rules? Or for that matter can he even fly?'

For some reason when he tried to envision a flying Snape in his mind the image of a bat appeared.

''Hey Andrew, where is Madam Hooch?'' Harry asked his captain who was standing a bit further down the line.

He shrugged, ''Not sure, I only heard it today that professor Snape would be the referee instead of Madam Hooch, I am not sure why.''

''It's probably because Snape doesn't want Gryffindor to win and you guys can't win without that greasy git supporting you.'' Came an arrogant sounding voice of one John Potter.

Harry decided to not to acknowledge the boy's presence and instead addressed the second year in front of him. He gave her a mock look of sympathy and said. ''I am sorry for you, having someone like that on your chaser line.''

The girl gave him a small smile in acknowledgement and the boy turned red and started shouting. ''NOW YOU…''

Further than that he didn't come because the captains had given each other a handshake and Snape snarled. ''Be quiet Potter, no one wants to hear you arrogant nonsense.''

Snape then turned to address both team, ''Now all of you get on your broom so we can get this nonsense over with.''

Harry got on his broom ready for kick-off and took a moment to look at the broom Snape was holding ' Is that a Cleansweep Three?' Harry thought in wonder. 'I saw one of those in a museum once, is he really going to fly with that?'

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when Snape blew his whistle and he had to kick-off.

Harry kicked off and saw that the Quaffle due to the wind had swirled a bit to the side and Bella was closest to it of all the chasers so he left it to her and he moved up the field to start the attack.

Moments after he started moving up, he heard the referee's whistle. Harry turned around to look at Snape and saw that he was holding up his closed right fist, meaning that a foul had been committed and a free penalty was given to Hufflepuff.

Harry flew towards the Gryffindor goal area and took position next to Amy who was hovering next to the two beaters.

The Gryffindor players sans Keeper and Seeker had formed a line opposite from them.

Snape came flying moments later with Bella in tow. ''For the blatant foul of hindering the referee when he is flying I award the Hufflepuff team a penalty shot.'' He drawled.

''I know there are a lot of rules, but this is the first time I have heard of that one.'' Harry said. ''Who did what anyway?''

Amy shrugged, ''Can't say I have ever heard of that rule either.'' She replied. ''And the only thing he could possibly have seen as hindrance was the short moment when Wood crossed his path when he flew to his goals.''

''See the Git is only here so he can award penalties to Hufflepuff so they can win!''

'' Another penalty shot Hufflepuff team for Potter's disrespect towards the referee!''

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Harry thought. This time Harry was sure that there was no such rule. Back talking to a referee when he or she had made a decision was indeed counted as a foul, but only insulting him?'

''That isn't fair you greasy git!'' John shouted.

''Another penalty!'' Snape snarled.

''Time-out!'' Wood yelled before things could escalate even more.

Snape gave a curt nod. ''You have five minutes, the three penalty shots will be done after the time-out.''

Harry flew down and his team settled in a huddle.

''Do you think I will have to do something today or are we going to stay at the penalty are the entire day?'' Anthony Rickett, the fourth year Beater questioned.

Andrew shrugged and pointed towards the Gryffindor hurdle. ''It's seems as if Wood is trying to get Potter to shut up. So maybe we are going to have to do something after all.''

Harry looked at what his Captain was pointing and saw that the fifth year Harry knew was called Oliver Wood, was screaming something at his youngest player. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but going by their expressions it was pretty obvious that it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

''Time is up! Everyone get back up in the air, now!''

Both teams obligated and took their previous positions in the air.

''And both teams are back air!'' Lee's magically enhanced voice boomed over the field. ''And due the blatant bias from a certain Greasy –''

''Jordan!''

''I am sorry professor – I mean the bias of the filthy little-''

''JORDAN!'' McGonagall shouted while trying to take the microphone away from the third year.

Lee avoided the professor's attempts and continued his commenting. '' And Sangria is moving to the goal – she moves right – she goes up – she goes straight for the right goal, but Wood is guarding there she – she throws toward the middle ring – Wood moves to intercepts … Come on Wood you can do it! … No! He was too late. Ten points to Hufflepuff.''

Bella's second attempt at goal was unfortunately unsuccessful , but her third attempt was a beautifully done shot straight through the left goal. Making the score 20-0 when the game resumed.

''Wood throws the ball to Bell – Bell moves up the field and throws to Johnson, - Johnson catches, but no! She was hit by a Bludger from Sanders and is forced to drop the Quaffle which is caught by Flamel – Come on Weasleys where were you!''

Harry meanwhile knew exactly where they were as one of them had send a Bludger his way which he managed to dodge without too much problem, but then the same Bludger was sent back again toward him by the other twin.

Luckily for him, his teammate Rickett managed to intercept the shot that was aimed at Harry's back and deflected it toward the opposing's team seeker.

Harry didn't hear any indication of pain so he assumed the shot missed, but that didn't matter right now, at the moment there was only the goals.

Moving forward Harry saw that Katie Bell was on a intercept course in front of him. Just moments before they would have collided Harry passed the Quaffle to his right where Amy had been flying. While he himself moved toward the left and narrowly dodged the opposing chaser.

After he had passed the ball Harry moved to a position on the left side of the field and moved toward the goal, while Amy did the same to the right.

As they started moving toward the goals, Harry and Amy kept throwing the Quaffle in between them. Wood was so focused on the Quaffle that he never notice that after each pass Harry would move a bit more to the middle.

By the time they were at the goals, Amy had the Quaffle and Harry was now roughly in front of the middle ring. Amy threw the Quaffle towards Harry again, exactly the same way she had been doing the last couple of moments and Wood prepared for Harry by moving away from guarding the goal Amy had been facing and to a position in front of Harry.

Buy, unfortunately for Wood and the Gryffindor team, this time Harry didn't catch the ball, he just let it sail by him and it was caught by Bella, who had taken Harry's old position on the left side and quickly threw the Quaffle in the defenceless left goal.

''And goal! 30-0''

A hour and lots of penalties shots later, the score was 180-10 and Harry was officially bored. It just wasn't fun if the game was interrupted nearly every other minute for a penalty shot, especially if most of those were for rubbish reasons.

Luckily it seems it was almost over as he saw that his year mate made a dive closely followed by his second year counterpart. It seems they had seen the Snitch.

Moments later Cedric pulled up with the small golden winged ball in his hand.

The match was over and the final score was 330-10. In the end neither team was very happy. Gryffindor had lost badly and Hufflepuff who valued fair play wasn't too happy to win a match refereed by an obvious biased teacher.

Harry throwing the Quaffle at the opponent once, was one thing, but an entire match of receiving underserved penalties is something on a completely different scale.

XXX

It has been a couple of hours since the match and Harry was walking through the first floor corridor he was on his way toward the library with Amy and Bella.

Suddenly the trio heard loud footsteps approach them from behind. Harry turned around and saw that it was Granger.

''Mr Flamel, pleas wait.'' She exclaimed.

''Drop the Mr.'' Harry replied. ''Flamel is just fine.'' She nodded and Harry gave her a moment to gather her breath. ''So what do you want Granger?''

Hermione took a moment to look around, as if making sure that no one else was listening in and replied. ''What is your relation to Nicolas Flamel?''

Seeing no reason to hide it as it was rather common knowledge, Harry replied. ''He is my father, what about it?''

She seemed shocked for a moment, but replied none the less. ''You father asked the headmaster to hide the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts and –''

''Not entirely true, but I know about the stone being at Hogwarts.'' Harry replied with a raised eyebrow, ''Now the question is how do you know about it? And why are you telling me this?''

Hermione fidgeted a bit when she now had the full attention of the trio of fourth years before replying. ''How I found out doesn't matter right now. Professor Snape is trying to steal it and John, Ron and Neville are retrieving it to prevent Snape from able to steal it.''

Harry sighted. ''Please tell me that you guys weren't able to enter the closed door on the third floor?''

''The first time we were there we couldn't, but later John convinced us to again and then a simple Alohomora was able to open it, looking back that was kind of weird.''

''If you got the door open then you must have seen the dog?'' Harry questioned.

Hermione nodded a bit impatiently. ''Yes I have seen it, but Hagrid accidently spilled that you can put Fluffy to sleep with music. But that is not important now, we have to go after them. I am not sure if there are other things beyond that trapdoor and I don't want to have them face it alone.''

''And you came to me instead of a teacher because …?'' Harry said while inwardly thinking which idiot came up with the dog's name.

''They didn't want to believe that professor Snape was after the stone and I don't want to get the others in trouble by telling a teacher that they are in the forbidden corridor. And you being a Flamel I thought that maybe you could help us protect the stone.''

Harry thought about her words for a moment. There was the obvious question how a first year had managed to gather all the information and what happened to Bella's locking charms, but that wasn't his immediate concern, what mattered now was what he should do.

On one hand this was totally not his concern and it was the foolish acting of those first years that got them in trouble. On the other hand nothing had happened in the last three months and maybe the one who was after the stone would attempt something if Harry removed it from its resting place.

''I'm going,'' Harry said, ''What about you two?''

Both Bella and Amy gave him a look that clearly stated that they thought his question was stupid.

''Right, let's go,'' Harry said and the moment he said it Hermione was already sprinting ahead, 'Damn she can run,' Harry thought.

The trio quickly followed and ten minutes later they stood in front of the door that would lead them to the room with the Cerberus.

Slowly opening the door Harry saw the Cerberus standing there, very much awake. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. ''You are absolutely sure that he will fall asleep with music?''

Hermione nodded, although she didn't look like she thought it was a an great idea to go into the room without knowing for absolute certainty that it would work.

''Tobi,'' Harry called.

Upon Harry's command a elf appeared in front of Harry. ''Master Harry called Tobi?''

''Yes Tobi, I want you to fetch my flute, can you do that for me?''

The elf bowed and replied. ''Yes, Tobi will do that, because Tobi is a good elf.'' Having said that he disappeared with another crack.

''What was that?'' Hermione questioned as her stare was still fixated on the place Tobi just stood.

''Mm .. just a house elf.'' Harry replied. ''Surely you have heard of them by now?''

Before she had time to respond, Tobi returned and handed Harry his flute. 'And here I thought those lessons mother send me on were completely useless.' Harry thought as he placed the flute at his month and started playing the imperial march (Darth Vader's Theme) and kicked the door open.

'This is so wrong.' Harry thought as he walked into the room with an overgrown dog while playing the theme music of Darth Vader, while said dog was sleeping like some cute little puppy.

The group walked up to the trapdoor and Amy opened it. ''Lumos Maxima,'' she muttered as she held her wand in the open hole. Unfortunately it was way too deep and you still couldn't see anything.

''So what do we do now?'' Hermione questioned. ''Do we jump in?''

''Do you have death wish Granger?'' Bella questioned. ''You want to jump in a hole where you don't even know where the bottom is?''

''But this leads to the stone, surely you wouldn't die from the jump. How would anyone reach the stone otherwise?''

''Forgot it,'' Bella muttered as she pulled her wand from her holster and transfigured one of the stones in the ground. Now it was a stone with a iron ring imbedded in it. She then conjured a long piece of rope and tied one side of it to the ring. She then threw the rest of the rope in the hole.

''Wait untill I call you.'' She said before using the rope to climb down.

''Good luck,'' Amy called after her.

A couple of minutes later a silver coloured bat flew out of the hole and started speaking. ''It's quite a way down, but at the bottom is a Devils Snare that should break you fall. Now normally I wouldn't recommend jumping on a dangerous plant, but conjuring a suitable replacement might take too much energy as we don't know what we will be facing later and I don't know if all of you are strong enough to climb the rope. If you jump just make sure you move away as soon as possible.''

''So do we jump?'' Amy questioned.

Harry only nodded as he was still playing and Hermione gave a meek ''Yes.''

They all gathered around, Amy jumped in, closely followed by Hermione and finally Harry jumped in.

After a moment or two falling down Harry landed on the Devils Snare and before he could react he was already constricted by the vines.

''Lumos Maxima,'' a clearly amused voice said. ''Didn't you hear me when I told you to move.''

Due to the light the plant who hated fire and light immediately released Harry and the two other girls he had captured and moved as far away as possible.

''Very funny, Bella.'' Harry said as he stood up.

'Reducio,' Harry thought as he put his wand on his flute. The flute shrunk considerably and Harry then put the shrunken flute in one of his pockets. ''Everyone fine?'' Harry questioned.

When everyone gave a positive reply they moved on to the door on the other side of the room. Harry carefully opened the door, ready to close it at the slightest sign of immediate danger. When he didn't see anything threatening, he opened it fully.

Now able to see the room properly Harry took a moment to take it in. The room was brilliantly lit and the ceiling was height above him, easily the same height as they had fallen to get down here. There were also a lot of winged – harry squinted his eyes – where those keys?

''Are those flying keys?'' Harry asked, voicing his thought out load.

The three girls looked up. ''I believe so, do you think we need it for that door?'' Bella said while gesturing to the door opposite of them.

Harry shrugged, ''Probably, but let's try the old fashion way first.''

With that the four of them crossed the room while keeping their eyes out for any movements from the flying keys. Once there Amy tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then Hermione tried the unlocking charm, but that failed too.

''So we are going after the keys now?'' Hermione asked.

''No it is time for plan B,'' Harry said before taking several steps back along with Bella and Amy, ''I suggest you move.'' Harry warned.

As soon as she had complied Harry aimed his wand at the door and bellowed. ''Bombarda Maxima!''

The moment he had said that a white light shot out of his wand and impacted on the door. Upon impact the door was literally blasted of his hinges.

''Huh … it actually worked, didn't expect that.'' Harry admitted after seeing his handwork.

''Well that solves that, let's move on.'' Bella commented.

Hermione meanwhile looked in shock at what Harry had done. She firmly believed that for every problem there is a solution and the keys were a clear indication that they were the solution to the locked door, not blowing the entire door out!

Amy shrugged when she saw Hermione shocked look, ''There is always more than one solution,'' She said, having pretty much guessed what the young girl was thinking. ''You just have to keep an open mind and find it.'' Having said those words she followed Bella and Harry out of the room, she was shortly followed by recovered girl.

Meanwhile in the next room three first years were distracted from their game of chess when the door from the previous room suddenly blew towards them. Suddenly two persons, who they recognised as fourth year Claws came walking out.

''Well that isn't something you see every day.'' Harry commented when he saw the frozen first year on a giant chessboard, apparently playing.

''What are you doing here?'' The redhead demanded to know. ''Are you working for Snape? Are you trying to stop us?''

''Stop you from doing what?'' Harry asked. ''From stealing my father's property?''

''We are not stealing anything.'' Ron denied. '' We are just getting the philosopher's stone.''

''He isn't too bright is he?'' Bella questioned.

''We don't need to hear that from a Puff reject like you.''

''Ron wait!'' Hermion's voice sounded from behind Harry. ''He is Nicolas Flamel's son he is here to protect his father's stone.''

''Don't you think we don't know that?'' John questioned with a sneer on his face. ''Anyone who is anybody in the pureblood circles knows of Harry Flamel.''

''Then why didn't you inform him? I am sure he would have helped protected the stone.''

''We don't need his protection I am the-boy-who-lived I can protect the stone just fine against Snape.''

''This is pointless,'' Harry mumbled. '' I am not going to argue with a couple brats.'' He turned to the two girls, ''Blast those stone pieces of the brink of the earth.''

Amy and Bella nodded and for the next minute or three, cries of Reducto were heard by three separate voices.

''Let's go,'' Harry commended.

''Wait!'' John exclaimed while pulling Harry around by his shoulder so they faced each other.

''Oh right I forgot about you – Stupefy, Incarcerous.'' He said and John was hit in close range by the stun/bind combo. He then swirled his wand to the redhead who he was sure would try to attack him. ''Expelliarmus,''

The spell hit home and Ron's old and battered wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. He took a moment to look at the wand and then snapped it. ''You admitted going after property that wasn't yours.'' Harry said He then threw the pieces to the redheads feet. ''I don't like thieves.'' For good measure he then stunned the boy before he could start his anger tantrum that looked like it could have started at any moment.

He then turned to the last boy in the room, ''And what is your excuse for being here?''

''Th-they told me we had to stop Snape he was going to give the stone to you-know-who.''

''No I don't know who.'' Harry replied. ''What are you talking about.''

''Y-you-know-who? He-who-must-not-be-named?'' the boy squeaked

''Harry, the boy is talking about Voldemort.'' Amy said. ''They fear him so much in this country that they refuse to say his name.''

''Voldemort is dead,'' Harry said.

''N- no John says that Snape serves you-know –who.''

''And you proof is?''

''John sais-''

''Never mind – Stupefy.''

Another red beam left Harry's wand and hit the rather plump boy directly on the chest and made him slump down.

''Granger, look after those three, we will pick you back up on the way back.''

Not even bothering to wait for acknowledgment Harry strode toward the door to the next room. By now he could definitely say he wasn't impressed with the level of security so this time he didn't even bother to be cautious and just opened the door.

The slightly familiar stench that penetrated his nostrils upon entering made him take a step back in revulsion. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me, not this again.'

In the next room there was a troll that was even bigger than the one he had faced during Halloween.

''Hello ugly, you look familiar.'' Harry commented still standing in the doorway.

The troll looked a bit dumbly towards Harry and then apparently decided he didn't like what he heard, as he charged toward Harry.

Now considering that the troll was at least twice as large as the door, Harry did the sensible thing and took a couple of steps back.

The troll who had his eyes focused on the annoying human who dared to approach him didn't even notice where he was going. That was until he smacked headfirst into the stone wall.

'It seems they get stupider with height.' Harry thought when he saw the troll smack against the wall and stumbled a couple of steps back looking dazed. The troll wasn't down, but it looked like it only needed one last hit. '' Bombarda Maxima!'' he said as he aimed at the troll's head.

The blasting curse impacted the troll's head and due to it already being dazed it was more than enough to knock it down and out.

''Well that smells lovely,'' Amy said, as she walked past Harry and studied the troll for a moment. ''He is still alive, but he will probably be out of for a couple of hours.''

''Let's just move on, I have no intention to remain in this stench for long.'' Bella said.

Harry nodded and the trio stepped over the threshold to the next room, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

The only thing that was in the new room was a table with seven bottles on it.

"Look!" Amy said as she seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight__._

''So one potion to go through to the purple flames, one through the black ones, two bottles of wine and three bottles of potion?'' Harry summarized. ''So which ones are the wine?'' He asked with a smile.

Amy shook her head as she looked over the riddle again along with Bella who had been reading over the other shoulder.

Harry meanwhile walked over to the door with the black flames. ''Conglacio,'' He said the spell that turned things to ice and aimed his wand at the flames.

Slowly the flames turned to ice, but just when Harry thought he succeeded the ice shattered and the flames seemed to burn even brighter than before.

'Well at least this one proves to be a bit more challenging.' Harry thought as he walked back to the girls.

''Did you girls figure it out?'' Harry asked.

Amy nodded, ''Assuming that the riddle is correct than both Bella and I agree that this small one is the one needed to go to the next room, but …''

''Why would you leave the key in the same room as the locked door.'' Harry supplemented. ''So it is possible that all seven bottles contain poision and the riddle is just a misdirection?''

Bella nodded, ''Normally I would say yes, but with the level of traps faced so far I would say that these challenges aren't meant to stop anyone. Why I don't know, but I think this riddle is genuine.''

Harry looked at the tiny bottle that is supposed to hold the potion that would get them through the black flames for several seconds. ''I will do it.'' He said after a moment of thinking.

He then turned to Bella and said with a bit of uncertainty, ''You do .. still carry a Bezoar with you right?''

Bella gave him a deadpanned look and Harry quickly took the vial. ''right … cheers.'' He said as he drank a small portion of the potion.

Suddenly he felt like his body had turned to ice and he shuddered a bit.

''Still alive?'' Bella asked with a rather bored tone, even though the worry was clearly visible on her face.

''Yeah, it just feels like my entire body is made of ice.'' Harry replied after a moment, ''It is a really weird feeling considering what I am.''

With that he stepped through the Black flames. When he was trough and he felt no noticeable differences he called, ''It's safe!''

He then took a moment to study the room he was now in. The room was honestly not too big, the seize of average sized theory classroom at best and was completely bare except for one thing.

'The mirror of Erised' Harry thought when he saw the mirror standing at the back of the room.

Moments later Amy and Bella walked through the fire.

''That wasn't a pleasant experience,'' Amy muttered after she had left the fire.

Bella meanwhile was looking at the mirror, ''So that is where it is hidden?''

She walked up to the mirror, but to her regret she only saw Harry and Amy in it. Remembering Amy's reaction when she looked at the mirror the last time she said. ''Harry, what do you see in it?''

Harry walked up beside her while Amy remained behind, she had no real desire to get close to that mirror again unless necessary.

''I hold the stone and a figure I cannot distinguish yet is approaching.'' Harry replied. ''I assume it represent my desire to use the stone to lure the thief.''

''And you didn't see this the last time you looked into the mirror?''

Harry shook his head and said ''No,'' but didn't elaborate further.

''Even though it now hides the stone it is doubtful that the mirror has changed much from the mirror original function. So now instead of showing your deepest desire, it shows your desire in relation to the stone.'' Bella mused.

''Like some kind of security system?'' Harry questioned. ''You can't get the stone if you desire is incorrect?''

Bella nodded, ''It would be a pretty decent security measure against anyone who would want to steal the stone to use it.''

''So what now,'' Harry questioned. ''Now that you guys know about the plan then it is unlikely that your desires will be different from mine. What would the correct desire be anyway?''

''To protect or to keep safe, most likely.''

''Wait,'' Harry said as he suddenly had an idea. ''Tobi!''

Upon Harry's command the elf appeared in front of Harry. ''Master Harry called Tobi?''

''Yes, I want you to you to look at that mirror and retrieve a bright red stone from it and keep it as safe as you can until you can give it to me.''

''Do you think that will work?'' Bella asked as the little elf looked into the mirror.

Harry shrugged. ''His desire is to protect the stone, so it should work in theory.''

The duo didn't have to wait long as moments later Tobi retrieved the imitation-stone from within his uniform. How it got there, Harry had no idea, but at least it worked.

'' Here you are, master Harry,'' the little elf said as he handled the replica over. ''Tobi protected the red stone until Tobi could give it to master Harry,''

''Thank you, Tobi, you can go now.''

Harry held the stone at eyelevel and marvelled how good it was made. Harry had seen the real one multiple time, but he couldn't see anything that might show that it is a fake.

''You have it Harry?'' Amy questioned as she had approached the duo and pointedly avoided looking at the mirror, instead her focus was at the stone.

Harry didn't have time to answer because at that point the black flames guarding the entrance died down and six people strode into the room.

Still having the stone clearly visible in his hand, Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall , Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Lilly Potter and Quirinus Quirrell ran into the room.

Years later, Harry would still wonder why the first thing that caught his attention upon their entrance was the clearly visible beetle on McGonagall 's hat.

'Cazzo!' Harry inwardly cursed as the gravity of the entire situation become clear to him. Infront of him were among others the two he suspected to be the thief and Dumbledore.

**A/N: Reading back I noticed my last Quidditch match was a bit short, so I tried to write a bit longer one. I hope you enjoyed it. As for those who don't enjoy it, then don't worry Quidditch will not be the main focus of the story and a match will never be more than a chapter long. **

**I know I covered quite a lot of time within this chapter, but to be honest not many interesting things happened in the periods I skipped. I also moved the time-line up a bit. For those who forgot John already has seen Voldemort at this point of time when he had the detention for being out of curfew during that midnight duel. So the whole Norbert sub-plot became absolute. It did happen and I will make a brief mention of it in the next chapter, but it is not important enough for the plot to mention now.**

**And just for the record Hermione isn't stupid in this chapter. She is just a little bit naïve. Despite how smart she may be she is still only a twelve year old girl who is under a lot of stress and therefore doesn't really think straight. **

**I was tempted to name this chapter 'when in doubt blow it up', but decided against it.**


	9. The truth will set you free

**Last chapter:**

_Still having the stone clearly visible in his hand, Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore,__Minerva McGonagall , Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Lilly Potter and Quirinus Quirrell ran into the room._

_Years later, Harry would still wonder why the first thing that caught his attention upon their entrance was the clearly visible beetle on McGonagall 's hat. _

'_Cazzo!' Harry inwardly cursed as the gravity of the entire situation become clear to him. In front of him were among others the two he suspected to be the thief and Dumbledore._

**Chapter 8: The truth will set you free.**

''Good afternoon Mr Flamel, it seems we have found ourselves in an interesting situation haven't we?'' Dumbledore said. The usual twinkle was still visible in his eyes, but there was also a glint of hardness that showed he was serious.

''Indeed we have, headmaster Dumbledore.'' Harry casually replied as he pocketed the stone and drew his wand, but didn't raise it yet.

''Might I enquire why you and your friends are doing here?''

Harry nodded, ''I received a tip that some of your students managed to get past the first obstacle you placed to protect my father's property. Upon hearing that those students were mere first years I decided it was prudent to test what else you have placed to protect the stone. I must say I am not impressed.''

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. ''And what do you intent to do with the stone now my boy?''

Harry quirked his eyebrow at the form of address. ''Kindly refer to me as Mr Flamel, 'my boy,' makes you sound like a paedophile.'' Harry said while ignoring the looks of outrage on most of the adults faces.

Dumbledore however only looked mildly amused and merely chuckled. ''My apologies Mr Flamel, but could you please answer my question?''

''The stone will be going home of course,'' Harry replied in a tone that stated that it was the most oblivious thing in the world. ''People who are significantly stronger than me have been after the stone and I managed to beat those protections rather effortlessly, so it is obvious it will not remain here.''

''I see,'' Dumbledore replied, ''But you seemed to have forgot Mr Flamel while the traps might have been a little ineffective, but the thief would still need to make his way out of the castle and an alert ward on the trapdoor would have warned me long before he could get away and I could therefore easily intercept him or her.''

Harry snorted at the old man's answer. ''You seemed to have forgotten, headmaster, that the impressive wards of Hogwarts will definitely stop any human from magically leaving the castle, but House elves on the other hand are exempt and can freely travel from and to the castle. So whoever is after the stone would only have to put a Imperius curse on a semi-competent person and have an elf accompany that person. An d when they have retrieved it, the elf can just leave with the stone.''

Harry the pulled the stone out of his pocked with his free hand. ''In fact I call my elf right now to have him bring the stone back to my father.''

It was at that point several things happened in rapid succession. Quirrell took from his position slightly behind the teachers several steps forward and raised his hand, suddenly before anyone else could react purple flames rose between Quirrell and the rest of the teachers.

'Logi's cursed fire,' Harry thought while feeling impressed. 'That must be why he was standing behind them, that curse takes quite a bit of time and more importantly power.'

''So you were the one after the stone after all.'' Harry said while he aimed his wand at Quirrell. From the corner of his eyes Harry saw that Bella and Amy had done the same and that the teachers were trying to take down the flames, but that was easier said than done conisdering that Logi's cursed fire is only slightly weaker than Fiendfyre, but is considerably easier to manipulate for the caster, that is why it remained a firewall instead of spreading.

''You actually thought it was me?'' Quirrell asked, without the slightest hint of a stutter.

Harry nodded, ''Your movements looked to forced to be natural. You were clearly hiding something.'' He let his word hanging for a moment before continuing, ''So who are you working for? I doubt you would have gained the knowledge how to cast Logi's cursed fire on your own, although I do compliment you that you actually have the power to cast it.''

Harry hadn't being lying about the power requirements to fire the cursed fire and the man in front of him didn't even look winded. Add to that that this man was most likely the same man who broke in a high security vault in Gringotts made the thought of facing him rather uncomfortable for Harry. He much rather keep him talking until Dumbledore could dispel the cursed fire.

''I have no reason to answer you,'' Quirrell replied as he aimed his wand at Harry, '' Give me the stone and I let you live.''

Harry let out a bark of laughter at hearing that. ''How cliché can you get?'' He asked. ''No kindly put your wand down it is kind of rude to point it at others.'' He said completely ignoring that he knew that the man would never do it and Harry was doing the exact same thing, but still it bought yet another couple of seconds.

Suddenly a high voice spoke from what appeared to be Quirrell himself . "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

For the first time since revealing himself for what he was, Quirrell looked nervous again. "Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it.

Harry heard several of the professor gasp when they saw the back of his man and Harry could have sworn he heard Dumbledore mutter ''Tom,''.

Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry was temporary stunned at what he saw. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

''What in Merlin's name are you?'' Harry questioned

"Harry Flamel,'' it whispered, ''I am the greatest wizard of all time. Give me the stone and I will allow you to join me. Join me and I will fulfil you deepest desires.''

''The greatest wizard of all times is Merlin.'' Harry replied, trying to sound casual. ''And if you are him then you really don't need the stone as you are already immortal.''

His response didn't seemed to have pleased the snake-face-man as it seems he was looking even angrier. ''I am lord Voldemort.''

''The one who died after he failed to kill a one year old?'' Harry asked the question he knew wasn't the best question to ask right now, but his mouth moved faster than his brain at that moment.

''Crucio,'' the man snarled and a red beam left Quirrell's wand.

Now normally Harry would have been very impressed that someone could bend their arms in such a way that they could fire a curse accurately with the back turned to him. Unfortunately he had more important things to worry about. There are no magical shields that can block a unforgivable and conjuration would take too long so Harry did the most sensible thing and dropped down on his back just seconds before the curse would have impacted.

Bella meanwhile saw red as she saw the torture curse being fired on her friend. Her pupils turned blood red and she snarled a bone breaker curse toward Quirrell's head. Just a couple of seconds later Amy acted and fired a stunner toward the DADA teacher.

Voldemort leaned his head slightly to the side to avoid the bone breaker and used Quirrell's free hand to swat the summer to the side while aiming his wand at Bella. ''Avada Kedavra!''

Harry watched in horror from his position on the ground as the green light of the curse seemed to travel in slow motion towards Bella.

Due to the quick counterattack Bella didn't have time enough to move out of the way like Harry had done and she would get hit until something would be done.

The curse was drawing nearer and nearer. 'No!' Harry thought in despair, 'I will not lose her,' Suddenly Harry felt a power he as far he remembered never felt before and a sudden drain on his magical core.

Then just moments before Bella was hit jet black flames sprouted from the ground before her and seemed to have absorbed the killing curse.

''Those flames …. POTTER,'' Voldemort muttered in an angry tone he then stared at the downed boy. ''Harry Potter.''

Harry scrambled up, his wand never leaving Voldemort. ''That hasn't been my name for a long time,'' Harry said with a tremble of anger in his voice. ''My name is Harry FLAMEL.''

Behind the flames Lilly Potter heard what Harry had said and gasped.

Voldemort didn't seem to have heard Harry as he was staring at him in intrigue, ''Tell me Potter what are those black flames? Those same black flames that managed to rebound the killing curse all those years ago?''

'What?' Harry thought. ' What is he talking about? I have never been able to produce those kinds of flame before have I? Or do I just don't remember it?'

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face Voldemort spoke up again. ''You don't even know about your own power? If you join me I can help you learn to control it all you have to do is give me the stone. I even allow that half-breed and that inferior creature join you.''

Harry looked startled at hearing the last part and Voldemort gave him a cruel smirk, ''What? Do you think I wouldn't recognize them for the beasts they are?''

Harry's anger spiked to incredible levels at hearing that, no one will refer to his friends as beasts. Never again. Suddenly Harry felt another even bigger drain on his core and the Black flames that had been guarding Bella lurched toward Quirrell's body.

A brief look of fear appeared on Voldemort's face before he was engulfed in flames. The last thing Harry saw before unconscious claimed him due to magical exhaustion was some kind of shade coming out of Quirrell's body, just moments before the body was completely incinerated.

XXX

Harry regained conscious with a groan. To put it mildly he felt like shit. He only felt like this once and that was when he first had started training under Master Li and had depleted his entire magical reserves. The tongue lashing he had received after the man had found out that Harry had ignored the warning to stop when tired and just continued training hadn't been pretty and had him definitely properly motivated to not to do it again, but it seems it happened again anyway.

'What happened anyway?' Harry thought as memories came flooding back in. 'Voldemort – those black flames – what were they – what happened?'

Harry then opened one of eyes and had to shut it back closed almost immediately due the sudden light in his eyes. After blinking a couple of times he managed to distinguish the different shapes in the room properly. It was then that he saw a person sitting at his bedside who he really didn't want to see after just waking up.

'' Merda,'' he silently cursed as he immediately closed his eyes again.

''Good morning Mr Potter it's good to see you up.''

Harry didn't reply that wasn't his name and he didn't even want to talk with the old man.

''I know you are awake Harry.''

''Didn't I tell you to address me by my last name?'' Harry questioned without opening his eyes.

''That is what I did Mr Potter.''

''That is not my name.'' Harry mumbled as he both his eyes and supressed his emotions to the best of his abilities with his Occlumency. He had a feeling that without it he would lose control in the ensuing conversation.

Now he had his eye open Harry noticed where he was. He was laying in a bed in the hospital wing, dressed in a pyjama that wasn't his and was most likely standard issue for all those who spend the night here.

He also noticed that his wand holster was no longer strapped around his wrist. He did however still wore the ring that he had received from Lillian and Boris at Christmas. He also wore a ring that gave him a mild panic attack even though his shields were fully up as he definitely wasn't supposed to wear that particular ring.

''Where is my wand?'' Harry questioned, looking just slightly past Dumbledore so they didn't make eye contact. ''And what happened after I passed out?''

Dumbledore seemed to have ignored Harry's first question as he answered. ''Mm that is an interesting question. To fully be able to tell you what happened I need to know what those flames where you seemed to have conjured.''

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Harry questioned, if he wasn't going to get any information then he was sure not to give any either.

''Everything, my boy, it has to do with everything.''

Harry took a moment to look at Dumbledore with a glare for the 'my boy' addressing.

It was at this point that the door to the Hospital wing slammed open and two very different groups of two peoples stormed into the wing.

One of the groups consisted of two teens while the other was two adults. The adult group consisted of a raven haired male and redhead woman while the teens were both girls.

''Bella, Amy!'' Harry greeted with a smile. ''How are you? What happened?'' Harry said completely ignoring the now three adults in the room.

Before either girl could respond the woman said something that made Harry flinch despite suppressing a good portion of his emotions. '' Har – son,''

Harry glared at the two adults in such a way that made them feel that the boy glaring at them thought they were the lowest form of lives on this planet, making both of them flinch and look down, before settling his gaze back on the girls who by now had reached his bed.

''Harry I think you should read this.'' Amy said as she handled the newspaper she had been carrying over to Harry. ''As far as I could tell it is accurate,'' The last part was said in such a way that Harry was sure he wasn't going to enjoy what he was going to read.

''And I think you should have this,'' Bella said as she pulled a wand out of one of her pockets that Harry recognised as his own. ''The healer here confiscated your wand when you were admitted, as protocol dictates apparently, Amy and I thought you would prefer it if we looked after it for you.''

Harry thanked them both and looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Lilly and James Potter who still looked somewhat ashamed had joined the rest at the bed by now, but hadn't taken any action to divert Harry's attention away from the newspaper and towards them.

_**You-know-who possesses DADA teacher**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Harry read the large headline of the front page article. Under it was a large picture that looked to have been made from behind where teachers had stood and was made just after Quirrel had undone his turban, but hadn't turned around yet. So it showed the back of Quirrel uncovered head, the trio and the mirror behind them. He then read the rest of the article.

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has done many questionable things in his rather long life. One of the more recently ones is something many of you parents will probably already know of. At the beginning of the school year during the opening feast the headmaster announced that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death._

_Now many of you readers may wonder about what Dumbledore could have possibly put in a school full of our children that was important enough that he risked the death of those innocent children._

_After much investigation this reporter managed to find the shocking truth. The truth is that the world famous Philosopher's Stone was guarded there._

_For those who don't know what the Philosopher's Stone is; it is __a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only known made stone was created by the world famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel (age 665)_

_The exact reason as for why the stone was in the castle is of yet unknown, but don't fear dear readers I will find it out soon. _

_However there are some speculations that Flamel send the stone to his former apprentice for protection, but it seems he didn't trust Dumbledore to much as he send his own son and heir, Harry (age 14), and two of his friends to Hogwarts that year, presumably to check up on the safety of his father s property. _

_Now my dear reader you may wonder how You-know-who fits in this story?_

_As it turned out after the __Hufflepuff- Gryffindor match (__330-10) three first year __Gryffindors (John Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley) entered the forbidden corridor. Roughly half an hour later a group of four more students entered the forbidden corridor, consisting of first year Hermione Granger, and fourth years Harry Flamel, Amelia Carpentier and Belladonna Sangria. Another ten minutes later and another group went through the door. This time the group consisted of various teachers, namely __Albus Dumbledore,__Minerva McGonagall , Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Lilly Potter, and Quirinus Quirrell_

_The first thing all three groups encountered was giant three headed dog. That is right my dear readers, a Cerberus, a class four dark creature was in Hogwarts._

_Amazingly enough no one died there and the groups moved through a trapdoor into a room that you could only reach by letting yourself fall on Devil Snare ._

_Once the groups managed to get past the straggling plant, they had to get through a room with flying keys. It is unknown what the point of those keys was as they didn't move to attack the groups as they passed through the room into the next room. _

_In the next room the teachers found the four first years. Hermione Granger seemed to be completely unhurt, Neville Longbottom was found stunned on the ground, John Potter was found both stunned and bound, and Ronald Weasley was found to have been both stunned and having his wand snapped._

_When the teachers had revived the students, they questioned them and found out that the three first years who had entered first had found out that the stone was there and thought that the Potion professor, Severus Snape wanted to steal it supposedly for You-know-who. They also told the teacher it was the Flamel heir that had stunned all three of them. What they didn't mention was something the Granger girl added, it turned out that they were told who the young Flamel heir was and yet they still wanted to retrieve the stone themselves which is stealing no matter which way you look at it._

_Of course we can understand young Mr. __Weasley eagerness to retrieve the stone considering his family finical reputation, but one has to wonder why two heirs of most Ancient and Noble houses would do the same?_

_After the teachers were done with the questioning, Dumbledore summoned his phoenix and had it transport the first years to the Hospital wing. _

Harry only skimmed over the next part of the article. That part was an almost word for word description about what had happened in the last Room. The details were so great that Harry thought that it was highly likely that this Skeeter woman had followed the professor somehow and remained hidden.

It was also emphasized that Voldemort had revealed that Harry was the long lost eldest Potter child and greatly had hinted that it was in fact Harry and not John who had defeated Voldemort all those year ago. Harry was honestly not too sure what think about that, the title of boy-who-lived didn't appeal him at all and it would only point a bigger target on his back, but on the other hand this would definitely be a slap in the face to those who had abandoned him all those years ago.

The article then started to describe what had happened after Harry had fallen unconscious so Harry started to read that more thoroughly.

…_After Mr Potterr-Flamel had managed to overcome the man who claimed to be you-know-who he collapsed due to magical exhaustion. When he fell unconscious he let go of his father's stone and Dumbledore scooped it up as Harry's two friends were too busy making sure he was okay._

_After a bit of investigating I managed to find out what has happened to the stone after the headmaster took it. He then had a discussion with one of his professors and together they decided that the stone was too dangerous to exist and destroyed it. _

_It seems that the headmaster didn't even consider that his course of action will lead to the deaths of his onetime master and wife. And to make matters worse it seems that it happened even sooner than expected because as two days ago the Flamel head of house ring appeared on the unconscious former heir- now head's finger and no one has been able to contact the Flamels. It also is impossible to enter Flamel Manor even by those who were keyed in. This can only mean that the wards were reset something that happens when a manor has a new master. _

_Yesterday, in an emergency meeting of the ICW Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel have been officially declared dead and the custody of their son was given to the closest biological magical family alive; the Potters._

Harry dropped the paper abruptly his thoughts in complete turmoil '_officially declared dead? custody given to the Potter?' he thought. 'This is impossible the stone was a fake. The can't be dead!'_

Harry knew he had to calm down when the glass of water that stood on his nightstand started to vibrate due to the accidental magic he was releasing due to his emotionally turmoil state.

Closing his eyes Harry thought back to his Occlumency lessons. After five or so seconds Harry took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, now blank of any emotion.

''We have much to discuss, murderer.'' Harry said in a complete monotone voice while looking directly at Dumbledore.

XXX

The ensuing talk hadn't gone as well as Harry had hoped. He was still not convinced that his parents were dead, but due to the ICW's ruling they are legally dead and Harry despite being the head of a house is still a minor and therefore needs a guardian now that his parents are 'dead'.

James and Lilly Potter, of all the people he could have been placed why them? They actually had the gall to think he would be happy to be reunited with them again. Suffice it to say Harry had not been amused.

Looking back Harry still wasn't sure what had driven the two Potters out. Harry had the tendency to revert back to speaking Italian when he got pissed so he doubted it was something he screamed at them, although they probably got the general image of what he was saying considering how pissed he looked. Maybe it was the fact he had a wand aimed at them while doing so, or maybe it was the fact that Pomfrey was approaching the group.

'Mm.. it was probably Bella glaring at them,' Harry eventually concluded. 'She is after all one of the most intimidating persons I know when she actually gets angry.'

XXX

Several hours after Pomfrey had kicked Dumbledore, the Potters and the girls out of the wing another guest for Harry arrived.

''Su,'' Harry greeted, when he saw the first year enter. ''Have you received any news?''

She nodded, ''Can you up a privacy ward? I can't do those yet.''

''Sure,'' Harry replied as he picked his wand from the nightstand and made a rotating motion with it before muttering a word under his breath,'' it's up, what did you hear?''

''Grandfather send me a message, your parents are still alive.''

This made Harry ease up considerably. In his mind he knew they were alive, but his heart didn't completely agree with that motion, but now it settled down. ''What happened? Why did they make the world believe they are dead?''

Su shrugged her shoulders, ''I don't know exactly, grandfather only received a short message stating that they were fine and that there was something they needed to do that couldn't be done as long as as people paid attention to them. They also requested he leads Aequus for a while and to look out for you.''

''Nothing more?'' Harry questioned.

''No, I am sorry Harry.''

''Sorry? You are sorry? Do you even know who I have to spend the summer with now? Do you?''

With each question Harry seemed to get more and more angry until Su's hand suddenly moved forward and slapped right in the face.

Harry stared in shock at the normally shy and meek girl. Said girl herself looked absolutely mortified by what she had done, ''I am sorry,'' She quickly muttered.

''No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that.''

Su seemed to accepts his apology as she seemed to dismiss the entire thing. ''Grandfather has tried to get you away from them, officially he failed.''

''But…'' Harry questioned knowing that there was more to the story.

In answer she handled him a officially looking piece of parchment. Quickly reading over it Harry couldn't help, but grin when he had finished. ''Your Grandfather is a genius!''

XXX

It was only ten minutes after Su had left that Harry's new guests entered the room. This time there were two of them; Angela Black and Rose Potter.

Harry took in their appearances a bit more cautiously. This was the very reason why he hadn't want to get close to them at first.

Angela had been a playmate to him when he was a Potter and Rose is a Potter. They were links to a life he really had wanted to forget about and is now forced back in.

''Ladies,'' He greeted.

Angela gave him a weak smile in acknowledgment. Rose on the other hand had a big smile on her face as she ran over to Harry's bed. ''Are you really my older brother?'' She asked excitedly.

Now if this was anyone else then Harry would have flat out said that he is in no way a Potter, but he is not such a ass as to say that in the face of an over exited eight year old. So instead he said, ''Do you want me to be you big brother?''

She nodded excitedly, ''You are way nicer that John!''

'Way to be blunt.' Harry thought with a small smile gracing his lips. ''So what do I need to do as a big brother?''

She pondered that question for a bit while tapping one of her fingers on her chin in thought. She then began listing at rapid pace a long list of points she thought Harry should do as her 'big brother' ranging from flying with her to hexing John when he bullies her.

''Nothing more?'' Harry questioned after she finally stopped. It seems the reasons she had stopped was more likely because she was out of breath than anything else.

Deciding she had listed enough for now she gave nod and looked up to Harry, a expecting look on her face.

Harry gave her gentle smile, patted her on the head and ruffled her hair making her scowl. ''Well I am definitely bigger so I have that covered.'' The scowl on the little girls face increased at the jibe at her height. ''As for the brother part, I doubt I will ever see myself as a Potter,'' Rose's face fell a bit at hearing this. ''But, that doesn't mean I can't do all those things you stated. And I would be honoured if you would consider me your older brother even if we have different last names. Heck I am sure Angela would like to be your big sister.''

Rose only needed a moment to think about that before her face brightened up considerably and she said, ''I would like that!'' She then looked thoughtful again for a moment before exclaiming. ''If Harry is my big brother and Angela is my big sister then you guys are also brother and sister!''

Angela coughed loudly at hearing this and hastily exclaimed, '' No! we aren't sibling just good friends.'' while a hint of red tinted her cheeks.

Rose wondered why her newly proclaimed older sister was acting so weird before chalking it up to 'the things she would understand when she would be older' Angela spoke of sometimes.

Angela then laid her hand on Rose's shoulder before asking her to leave the ward for a while because she wanted to talk to Harry alone for a while.

Once the little girl had complied and had left, Angela softly said. ''So it is really you …. Harry?''

While he always had been Harry as he never had bothered to change his last name he understood what she meant and nodded.

''What happened?'' She questioned. ''After you-know-who attacked at Halloween, you suddenly disappear and neither mom nor father could tell where you were.''

Harry sighted, but still told her what he knew. ''To this day I still don't know the exact reason why, but just after Halloween I was dumped at my magic hating Aunt and her family. Dumbledore contacted my father apparently he wanted him as tutor for John. When my father asked what happened to me, Dumbledore admitted where I was and my parents checked up on me shortly after that, finding me in …. Less than good condition. Shortly after that I was officially magically adopted by the Flamels and started living with them.''

Angela listened closely and had the feeling he was leaving some things out, but didn't call him out on it as she was already glad he was willing to talk at all.

''Why did you never contact me?''

Harry shrugged. ''When I left you were happy back home with your parents.'' His voice softened then considerably. '' And by the time the entire mess with your parents happened I wasn't sure what to do, if possible I would have stayed as far from Britain as possible.'' He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. ''I am sorry what happened to you mother, Angie, Mrs. Black was a great person.''

Angela felt her breath hitch by both the heartfelt statement and the nickname she hadn't been called in such a long name.

XXX

Harry was laying in his bed in the infirmary feeling rather bored. Rose and Angela had left a hour ago and almost everyone Harry knew was currently in class so he had nothing to do, but to think, which was something he rather not to do at the moment considering everything that is happing right now.

Suddenly the door was opened and the brushy haired first year entered.

''Hi uh Mr Potter,'' She greeted.

Harry's eyes twitched, ''Granger, didn't I tell you to drop the Mr. and it is Flamel not Potter.''

''I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you and I am sorry about your adopted parents.''

''Thank you,'' Harry replied. His parents might not be dead, but it was still a nice gesture. Bella and Amy like him didn't believe his parents had died so they hadn't said anything about it and the only other one who expressed her condolences was Angela after they cleared the whole Harry Potter identity mess. ''And you are welcome for whatever it is you see the need to thank me.''

''It's because you believed me and helped prevent the stone from begin stolen.''

''How did you know about the stone anyway?''

Hearing the question Hermione began her story about how she find about the several clues that leaded her to the conclusion.

''So how did you end up with Potter's group anyway?'' Harry questioned after she was done with her explanation. ''You aren't anything alike personality wise and you even lied for their sake back during Haloween didn't you?''

Hermione looked down at hearing this. ''They- they were the only ones who were willing to talk with me. I didn't want to get them in trouble.''

Harry shook his head at hearing this. ''You have to ask yourself if it is really worth it to associate yourself with them… Hermione.''

''I will, thank you.''

XXX

After Hermione had left Harry was alone in the wing again for a while until the door opened again and another somewhat familiar face appeared.

''Fla – Oh wait it is Potter now isn't?'' the voice of the fifth year Slytherin said.

''Lestrange,'' Harry greeted, not bothering answering the question knowing that someone like her would already know the answer to that question. ''What brings you here?''

She give him a mocking grin. ''Ahh can't I just come here to visit my favourite puff?''

Harry gave her a deadpanned look that stated she wasn't convincing at all.

''Okay - okay,'' she said in mock surrender. ''I just wanted to congratulate you on beating the dark lord. Although looking at the Daily Prophet I don't see how he is so great as my mother believes him to be.''

''Your mother?'' Harry questioned.

Elladora nodded absentmindedly, ''Yeah, Bellatrix Lestrange.''

**Author notes: **

**This chapter was a serious pain to write, but it is probably the major turning point of the story so it is pretty important. The entire year was kind of like one big prologue before the real story begins. **

**For those who hadn't figure it out the black flames are special and Harry can't control them yet. **

**Rita's was with the teachers the entire time so she doesn't know everything (like that the first years caught the key)**

**Harry will be going to Hogwarts again for his next year. Who do you think will be a more interesting DADA teacher in this story for that year James Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart, Dolores Umbridge or someone else? It won't affect the overall plot much, but those character seems interesting to use. I have put a Poll for it on my profile. **


	10. reflection

**Chapter 9: reflection **

Sitting with his legs crossed in a lotus position on the stone floor of a courtyard, dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts was one Harry Flamel. His eyes were shut tight and several beads of sweats were sliding off his body due to the summer heat.

It has been several weeks since the incident with the stone and Harry was glad to be out of that country, even if only temporary. When he had arrived at the place Harry considered his second home, Master Li had told him they would have a talk and that he needed to sort out his thoughts.

After having sat there for who know how long, Harry heard footsteps approach and he opened one of his eyes.

When he saw who it was Harry stood up, places his fist on his heart and made a bow. ''Master,'' He acknowledged.

''You're ready to talk?'' It was more a statement than a question, but Harry nodded regardless.

''Then sit.'' Fu Li said as he sat down himself.

Harry sat down and was quiet for a moment and then asked the question that had been on his mind since he heard the news from Su that his parents were alive. ''Why was I abandoned again?''

Fu sighted. ''I wish I could answer you, but I know just as much as you do as to why they suddenly disappeared. I called for a meeting shortly after I received the message naming me the temporarily leader, but no one from Aequus knew something.''

''I guess Angana, has always been right after all, family can't be trusted.'' Harry muttered. First his birth parents dumped him at his Muggle relatives and now his adopted ones just left without saying anything .

''Harry,'' The old man said gently after hearing the boy's muttering. ''I don't know what reason Nicholas and Perenelle have for disappearing like that and frankly whatever reason they might have I doubt I agree with it, but, Harry always remember one thing, you are not alone in this world and from what I have heard you have a little sister now?''

Harry smiled at the mention of little Rose. He guessed that Master Li mentioned her to prove he still had some family he could trust.

''I guess there is her.'' Harry admitted. ''But the rest of them…'' He trailed off. He was just glad that he didn't have to spend more time with them than necessary. With a small smile Harry thought back to what had happened a couple of days after Harry was released from the hospital wing.

XXX

_Seven people were seated in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Sitting behind his desk was the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. Seated on chairs on the right side of the desk were three people from the ministry; namely the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. Seated on the left side where the two elder Potters; James and Lilly. The last occupant of the room was the one everyone was facing and was seated in front of Dumbledore. His name was Harry Potter or as he wants to be called Harry Flamel._

''_So why are all of you here?'' Harry questioned, his gaze pointedly avoiding the two Potters._

''_Mr. Potter,'' The grey haired witch began as she looked at Harry, before said boy interrupted her. ''If you are talking to me then it is Mr. Flamel, Potter is seated there.'' He said while pointing to the two Potters._

''_My apologies, Mr. Flamel, I wasn't aware how you wished to be addressed. My name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the British DMLE, sitting next to me is Madam Umbridge, the undersecretary of Minister Fudge, who is seated next to her. We are here to ask you some questions concerning the events happening a couple of days ago. Your parr-'' Harry neutral look turned into a glare. ''- I mean Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here as they are you appointed guardians and we aren't allowed to interview you without them here. Dumbledore is here in his position as head of the Wizengamot.''_

''_A pleasure to meet you Madam Bones, Minister.'' Harry said in a polite tone. Considering his position Harry thought now was not the time to make enemies by being a rude little brat.'' What can I answer for you?''_

''_Mr Flamel according to the Headmaster you faced you-know-who, is this true?'' Bones asked. _

'_Really?' Harry thought, 'Even the head of the local law enforcement can't say a name?' while he said. ''I faced the DADA – I mean ex-DADA teacher Quirrell, he undid his turban and at the back of his head was another face who claimed to be Voldemort.''_

''_You-know-who is dead,'' The toad like woman protested._

''_I didn't say it was Voldemort, I only said he claimed to be him.'' Harry sharply replied. ''Besides death in the Magical world doesn't mean anything. I may have little knowledge of Necromancy, but at the very least I know that it can be used to bring back the dead.'' _

''_What do you know about Necromancy Mr Flamel?'' Bones asked._

''_Enough to know to stay as far away from it as possible.'' Harry replied. _

''_That is good my boy you should really stay as far away from those dark arts as possible.'' Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. _

''_Was there anything else you wished to know?'' Harry questioned deciding to just ignore Dumbledore._

''_Do you know why the stone was at Hogwarts, Mr Flamel?'' Bones asked._

_Harry shrugged, ''I don't know, father only requested that I would keep an eye out for it while I was here.''_

''_Do you know if the destroyed stone was the only one?'' Umbridge questioned with a suspicious glint in her eyes. _

_Harry looked at the toad woman with a blank look. 'Subtlety isn't her strong point is it?' he pondered. _

''_Any and all knowledge regarding the Philosopher's stone is classed as a family secret.'' Harry smoothly replied. This was only a small lie, his father had never declared it as such, but he, as the new head of the family could declare it right now. _

_Harry knew that many magical governments respected family secrets greatly, especially those countries who are ruled by pureblood families. Britain was definitely one of those. So he doubted they would force the issue unless they wanted to lose a lot of support. _

''_Then..'' James Potter said in a sickening hopeful tone. _

_A flicker of disgust appeared on Harry's face for a moment upon hearing the man before he revery his face back in his mask of indifference. ''A Flamel family secret.'' He said making the man shut up._

''_While interesting That doesn't matter right now.'' Dumbledore interjected. ''What we need to do now is to discuss what to do about Voldemort now that it have been shown he is back. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the Dementors and The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."_

''_Are you insane, Dumbledore?'' Fudge sputtered. ''Remove the Dementors? Send an envoy to giants of all things?'' He asked in a tone of disbelief. ''Even IF it was you-who-know who tried to steal the stone as you claimed.'' Fudge said while stressing the 'if' part, ''lord Flamel killed him for good when he incinerated him.''_

_That offhand comment made Harry flinch slightly. Due to the hectic period after he woken up most of his thoughts had been on other things, but to hear it like this made it perfectly clear in his mind what had happened. He, Harry Flamel, at the age of 14 was already responsible for the death of someone else. He tried to tell himself that it was in self-defence, but that didn't make it much better. He snapped out of his thought when the toad woman spoke up._

''_You are of course correct, minister.'' Umbridge said in her usual sickly sweet tone. "In fact I think lord Flamel deserves an Order of Merlin first class for his services to the country.'' _

Harry narrowed his eyes at hearing this. He was no fool and had enough interaction with politicians to know that this award was not because he stopped the DADA teacher. Most likely he received it because they thought it would put them in his good graces. On the other hand if Voldemort was indeed alive and he appeared again in the future then they would probably blame him as he accepted the medal for defeating him. Unfortunately he couldn't decline without giving a good reason to, without being rude and being rude to a minister is never a good thing.

''Cornelius you must understand that while Mr Flamel managed to stop _Voldemort temporarily. I can assure you he is still out there. He will come back.'' _

''_ENOUGH!'' Fudge bellowed, ''It is bad enough that you forced the custody of Lord Flamel through the ICW, but I will not sit here and listen to those lies. I don't know what has got in into you Dumbledore, but I recommend you take some time off. It is clear your old age is affecting you. Dolores, Amelia, come, I have heard enough of this nonsense.'' With that he abruptly stood up, closely followed by Umbridge. Madam Bones looked a bit more reluctant to leave as she still had several questions to ask, but stood up anyway after a couple of moments. _

''_Lord Flamel,'' Fudge said after all three of the ministry people had stood up. ''We will contact you regarding you order of Merlin and if there is ever anything you need, my door is always open to you.''_

_Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. ''Thank you Minister Fudge.'' He then turned to the two Ministry witches, ''Have a good day, Madam Bones, Madam Umbridge.'' He said with a nod to each. Bones nodded back and Umbridge gave him a toothy grin._

''_Too you as well Lord Flamel,'' Umbridge replied before she and the other two ministry people left the room leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore and the Potters._

_There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment when the door closed again as Harry had nothing to say to those people and the others were thinking about what to say. _

_Eventually the silence was broken by Harry, ''If you have nothing to say then I will leave right now. I have better things to do than look at your faces.''_

_Dumbledore gave him his grandfatherly smile. From his last discussion with the boy he know certain subjects were taboo to discuss with their current level of relationship. So he decided to begin with simple things. _

''_I wish to discuss your future plans with you,'' Dumbledore said. ''As you probably already know your parents have been assigned guardianship over you again and have decided to keep you in Hogwarts until you graduate.''_

_Harry said nothing and kept his face blank of emotions as he already knew the part of guardianship and expected the Hogwarts part._

''_I also would like to talk about your summer plans,'' He continued. ''I understand you might want to spend some time at Flamel manor, but your guardians have decided that it is better if spend your summer at Potter manor.''_

''_I am sorry headmaster,'' Harry finally spoke and sounding totally not sorry. '' That, I am afraid is not possible.''_

''_What do you mean Harry? Don't you want to live with us?'' Lilly asked with half shed tears in her eyes. _

'_And people say there is no such thing as asking stupid questions.' Harry thought with a sneer, but answered none the less by pulling out the contract he had signed when he joined the Italy U-17 team from his pocket. He had expected he would need it and it seems he was right. _

_He shove the contract over the desk to Dumbledore and said. ''If you read the general terms clause and the training clause than you can see why not._

_Dumbledore accepted the document and started reading the entire thing carefully. He wasn't stupid enough to only read the information the boy wanted him to read so instead he read the entire thing as there might be things in it he could use._

_The entire thing was pretty straightforward; the contract detailed the rights and obligations a player had toward the team._

_Dumbledore also understand what the boy was pointing out when he mentioned the two clauses .In the general terms clause it basically stated the contract was valid until the player turned 17 or one of the stipulations were broken. If either side tried to dissolve the contract any other way then there were heavy fines for the responsible party._

_In the training clause it was stated that the team management had the right to organise training camps during the summer of witch attendance is compulsory. If the player don't attend without just cause then that is seen as a breach of contract and a fine has to be paid. _

''_I take it such training camp has been organised?'' Dumbledore questioned after he had read the document. _

_Harry nodded and pulled out another piece of parchment from his pockets. This time it was the one he had received from Su when she had visited him in the hospital wing._

''_As you can see those are orders to attend a training camp during the entire summer,'' Harry said after he had handed the professor the document. _

_Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement. The document seemed real enough and thanks to the contract there was nothing he could do. _

''_Don't you think this is a little harsh that you have to spend the entire summer training?'' Dumbledore questioned._

_Harry shrugged, ''They will most likely allow me to attend the upcoming duelling tournament so I don't really mind.'' He replied. Of course what he wasn't saying was that Mr. Li had a talk with the manager of young Italy and explained the situation. In reality there was no camp and he was going to spend the summers at Li's place, but they didn't have to know that._

''_Luckily for you, my boy I found something in the contract you may like,'' Dumbledore said before pausing dramatically for a moment. ''It seems a player gets the day of if he has training or a match on the day of his birthday.'' _

_Harry's face remained perfectly blank, but inwardly he was cursing Dumbledore for finding that out and that overbearing parent who had forced the board to put that stipulation in their contracts otherwise she wouldn't allow her son to play._

_Harry had wanted to avoid the situation by exactly telling Dumbledore where to look, but apparently he wasn't that stupid and read the entire thing._

''_So I think it would be great idea if you spend your birthday with your parents,'' Dumbledore concluded. _

_Harry thought for a moment about that. One day wasn't that bad and if he invited some friends than he could just spend the day with his friends their while ignoring his 'parents.' _

''_Fine,'' Harry said after a moment._

XXX

While the meeting didn't completely go as he wanted it still went pretty well, Harry concluded to himself.

''Something other than you family is bothering you isn't?'' Mr Li asked when Harry had stayed quiet.

Harry remained silent for a moment longer unsure how to word what he wanted to say. ''I – I murdered someone.'' He finally said.

Fu Li remained silent for a bit longer observing the body langue of the downtrodden boy. Miss Carpentier had explained what had happened and he knew Harry only wanted to defend himself and his friends, but the fact remained that someone died due the boy's actions and he knew Harry well enough that deep down he would keep blaming himself regardless of how much he would keep telling the boy that it was self-defence. Still he had to try.

''Harry … you defended yourself from someone who tried to kill you and your friends. You are not a murderer you merely defended yourself.''

Harry nodded, his mind knew this, but why didn't his heart agree with this? ''Master, what do you know about black flames?'' Changing the subject for the moment.

Li knew this question would come after he had heard the recounting of the fight for the first time. ''I honestly don't know, Harry.'' He admitted. ''Almost all the information we had was destroyed during the great purge and I never heard of those black flames manifesting for living users.''

''I lost control of my flames again.'' Harry admitted after a moment of silence. ''And this times they were even stronger.''

''Harry,'' The old man said gently while grasping the boy's shoulder. ''What happened to Miss Rossi wasn't your fault our powers manifest when we are magically strong enough and experience very strong emotional moments. You control has gotten much better since then.''

Harry nodded, it was true his control had gotten much better, but still he rather no use that power he considered a curse. He still could vividly remember the screams of anguish and the smell of burnt skin of the first girl he ever kissed.

''don't worry, Harry,'' Mr Li said after giving the boy a moment. ''I will train you extensively while you here so you have to worry about losing condole again and I will see if I can find anything about those black flames of yours. We will also continue your traditional training.''

_XXX_

Meanwhile sitting on a bed in one of the rooms of Li's place was one Amelia Carpentier. Coincidentally her thoughts were on similar matters as a conversation that was happening not even a hundred meters away.

She was without a doubt not proud how she had frozen up for a moment when it came down to it. She had both been envious and horrified how easy Bella had responded with a bone breaker curse to the head without a moment of thought.

Speaking of the girl, Bella had admitted she lost control for a moment when she saw the torture curse go to their friend.

Amy could hardly blame her. That vile curse had almost hit Harry, why did that boy always have to suffer?

She had known Harry for a couple of years now and he definitely didn't deserve what happened to him over the years.

She had met him for the first time after her parents had died. Her only living family didn't want to have anything with her and she had no place to go, but suddenly lord Flamel had appeared and told he would take care of her from that point on.

At that point her young mind was just glad anyone wanted her after her other family didn't so she didn't ask why he wanted to take care of her and later when she was old enough to think about it she never had the correct opportunity to ask.

After lord Flamel had given her a moment to pack he had taken her to his family manor. There she had met Harry for the first time. At that time he was a very closed off little boy who didn't talk much about himself. It took her years before he trusted her enough to tell her anything about his youth. Still the years living in the same house made them very close friends.

In this house she also met her best female friend. While she was here a couple of weeks she learned that Harry's father led some kind of secret organisation. One of the members of that origination had brought his daughter with him during one of the meeting and lady Flamel had asked if she and Harry could play with her while the adults were having their meeting.

Neither she nor Harry had minded really and they had gotten along with Bella greatly even though the raven haired girl had been almost as closed off as Harry, Amy had liked her and after the meeting had ended Amy had questioned if Bella would come over more often.

She had replied she was unsure of her father would allow that, but she would like it. As it turned out the man didn't mind at all and since then Bella had spent most of her time at Flamel manor.

Amy shook her head thinking about Bella's father. She really had been naïve back then. She just thought that it was great that her new friend was spending so much time with her and Harry, never once wondering why a father would allow his daughter to be away from home for such lengths of time.

XXX

Meanwhile the girl who Amy had been thinking about was down on one knee and had her head down, not meeting the eyes of the man who said in a throne like chair in front of her.

The man in question looked down at the girl without bothering to hide the disdain on his face. ''I have arranged so you can attend the next year at that school. I want you to remain close to that boy. Do you understand.'' He said coldly.

''Yes master.'' Bella said emotionlessly.

''I have also had a talk with Li, you can spend the rest of the summer there. Now remove your presence from my sight.''

Bella moved her head up to face her father, ''As you wish, my master,'' she said before standing up and walking out the large hall.

XXX

Meanwhile sitting in a kitchen a couple of hundred kilometres away were two people. One was a man in his forties and the other was a young man who greatly resembled the older man.

The older man slid a photo toward the younger one who picked it up. His yellow eyes quickly scanned the picture before giving a questioning glance toward the older man.

''That is the adopted son of Nicholas Flamel.''

Upon hearing the name, a look of extreme anger appeared on the young man's face.

''I want you to test if he will become a problem to our plans.''

A feral grin appeared on the boy's face. ''And if he proves to be dangerous?''

''Deal with it.''

XXX

Sitting against the wall in of the closely guarded cells of Azkaban was a man who looked more than a corpse than a living being. he had a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approach his cell. He saw a group of people appearing three wore the red Auror robes while the fourth looked vaguely familiar. After a couple of moments his fogged mind managed to identify as the minister of magic, Fudge.

The man was reading a newspaper? Sirius observed in surprise. Why did he come here if he was only going to read some newspaper?

His eyes then fell on the headline of the front page that was visible from his position.

**Harry Flamel is confirmed to go to Hogwarts for his fifth year.**

'Flamel?' He wondered. 'Why does that name sound familiar? Wait – the philosopher's stone – immortality.' Suddenly a maniacal grin appeared on his face. He finally had found a way.

**Author notes:**

I am no psychiatrist so I seriously had no idea how to deal with someone who killed at age 14. I hope I dint mess up that part to badly. Cannon Harry didn't seemed to bothered that he killed someone (even if it was in self-defence) at age 11, but I thought it needed to addressed in this fic.

This chapter was actually a bit longer than I expected. Originally there was only going to be the conversation between Li and Harry, but it turned out a bit longer than expected.

For those of you who forgot in this story Sirius Black is not in Azkaban for betraying Potters/killing muggles. He is in it for another reason (which will be revealed later). There is also a reason why he appears during the '92/'93 school year instead of the '93/'94 school year.

I also apologize for the long wait. I lost one of my USB-sticks. On it was quite a bit of my school work and for most of those things I had deadlines so I had to prioritize.


	11. Birthdays

**Chapter 10: Birthdays **

To say that Harry wasn't in the greatest of moods would be a slight understatement. It would be like saying his father was old or like saying a dragon was slightly dangerous.

He was in a foul mood for several reasons. The main reason for that was because today was his fifteenth Birthday. Now normally this wouldn't be a reason to be in a bad mood, but having to celebrate his Birthday at Potter manor did put a damper on his mood.

The other reason was the month spend at master Li's place. While he absolutely loved being there, the training had been hell.

Master Li had deemed that the level Hogwarts taught had not been enough and had tried to cram as much knowledge into him as possible in the time he would spend there.

Due to his new status as head of house Master Li also thought it was necessary that Harry would start learning Legilimency. When they had started Harry had thought that after his years of practicing Occlumency, this mental art would be more easy to learn.

Now after nearly a month of practicing Harry could safely say he had been very wrong in that assessment. Right now at best he could read some surface thoughts of people who hadn't developed any Occlumency shields or had them down.

Of course it didn't help that the man Harry had to practice on was a master in Occlumency whose favourite defence was showing the attacker either very disturbing or very arousing images to make them lose focus. And after the attacker had lost focus he would brutally kick them out of his mind.

All things considered it was definitely a very different defence compared to the mindscape defence Harry had learned from his mother.

Of course he also still had his Quidditch training and matches with young Italy. He had originally been happy that he got the day off from master Li to attend Quidditch practice, but then he attended his first team practice of the year and he quickly changed his mind.

The coach had decided to spend more time on the physical aspect of training. Now, Harry as a chaser understood the need for stamina and a strong arm, but spending four hours of every trainings session purely on physical training was a bit much in his opinion.

After several of those training sessions, Harry and the girls concluded that there was a good chance that it was some kind of teambuilding thing as the entire team had grown closer together under their mutual hatred towards the coach.

All things considered last month could very well be considered a training month from hell.

Another thing that added to his current sour mood was the clearly mad elf that had appeared when he had just woken up. The elf had told him that he had to stay away from Hogwarts due some kind of danger he didn't want to expand on. Harry had patiently told the elf he had no choice, but the elf didn't want to listen and kept insisting.

Now Harry had already been amazed with himself he could reply patiently to someone after only six hours of sleep, but the elf's insistences really got on his nerves, add to that that elf insisted on calling him the great Harry Potter sir, resulting in Harry gotten really annoyed.

Eventually Harry called his personal elf, Tobi and told him to keep the elf, Dobby as far away from as possible.

After that he decided to go back to sleep. Where he was now was 7 hours ahead than where the party was so he was going to sleep in a bit longer than normal otherwise the day would become very long. He got the feeling it would be a long day regardless

XXX

Currently Harry and his group had just arrived by Portkey a couple of meters away from the beginning of the wards around Potter manor.

The group consisted of Harry, Amy and Bella, their team captain Nicoli Zabini and their other three team mates from young Italy. Also there where three of Harry's fellow students of Master Li; Angana, Lillian Moon and Boris Alvang. Last, but not least where Master Li himself and his granddaughter Su.

He had also invited several other, but those people lived here in the country so it was easier if they went straight to Potter manor.

As Harry approached the gates, he could see the manor he spend the first couple of years of his life. A surge of anger surged through him as he thought about how he was forced to come back here. He balled his fist in anger closed his eyes for a moment to calm down.

''You known we could burn that house down if you want to,'' The sole redhead of the group said with a tone that made it hard to tell if she was serious or not.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at the speaker. He had no doubt she would do it or at least attempt it if Harry had agreed. Angana was not the nicest person to be around it. He knew it, she knew it, heck anyone who spend some time with her knows it. She usually said whatever she thinks, regardless how hurtful it is to others and is rather violent toward people who annoy her, but she will stand by the side of her fellow students when they really need it.

Harry gave her a small smile and shook his head before turning back around and knocked on the gate.

Moments later a house elf appeared and squeaked. ''Are you here for master John and master Harry's birthday party?'' The elf then seemed to realise who stood in front of him. ''Master Harry!'' it squeaked. ''Davy is sorry for not recognising you. Please come in master Harry and guests.''

Doing as requested the group followed the elf to a part of the grounds where the party was already underway.

Harry had a brief moment to scan the crowd before a small figure crashed into his stomach headfirst.

''Oof,'' Harry said as the air left him. After taking a deep breath to refill his lungs, Harry looked down to see what had hit him.

Innocent looking emerald green eyes looked up at him as the owner of those eyes was now hugging his midsection. ''Happy birthday Harry!'' She exclaimed.

'Rose, he should have known.' Harry thought before greeting her. ''Hey Rose.''

Suddenly Harry's vision was blinded when several flashed of cameras went off. Harry inwardly cursed as he saw who they were. 'Reporters, oh how he detested those vultures.'

''Mr Potter how does it feel to be back home?'' ''Mr Potter, is it true you will compete in next week duelling tournament in Germany?'' ''Mr Flamel what do you think you chances are of wining against France next Wednesday?'' ''Mr Potter, is there any truth to the rumours you hate your family?''

Harry would have recognised that last voice anywhere. Plastering a fake polite smile on his face he said. ''Ms Skeeter,'' He greeted with a polite nod. ''It has been too long, I hope you have been doing well.'' He paused for a moment and then continued. ''I do hope you remember who you are talking to.'' He said in a tone that dint betray any emotions.

Rita looked indecisive for a moment before she apparently came to a decision. ''I am doing well lord Flamel, thank you for asking.''

Harry inwardly smirked at her reply. Rita Skeeter had been on his father payroll for a long time. She may be a total bitch and tries to destroy people's life with her article, but she still is a very skilled investigator and she has been paid handsomely several times when his father needed her to investigate someone. It seems she isn't stupid enough to make an enemy of him.

''What is going on here?'' A voice came from the side. Harry turned his head slightly to the side and saw that it was James Potter who came striding towards them.

"Potter,'' Harry greeted the man with a cold tone.

James winced at that tone. No 'hey dad' or 'hello father', heck even being called James would have been preferable instead of the Potter addressing. Although it was nice to at least see his youngest get along with his oldest son. Still regardless how he felt he did what Albus suggested and took it slow.

''Harry, happy birthday, your mother and mine gifts are over there with the rest. We are waiting until everyone is there before unwrapping them.'' He said while pointing to one of the two large stacks of wrapped gifts.

Harry gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement and then turned to the group who had come with them and told them that they should mingle a bit as he was going to greet the people he had invited.

He was about to ask Rose of she could let go so he could go when one of the reporters said. ''Mr Potter can you at least answer one question please?''

Harry sighted, as part of young Italy he had to keep a decent public image and snapping at reporters unfortunately wouldn't be appreciated. Still there were only four of them and one of them is Skeeter so it wouldn't be too hard.

''Fine, each can ask one question and one only. And for the record my name is Flamel not Potter.'' He relented.

''Mr Pot – Flamel, Abby Abbott from Teen Witch Weekly,'' One of the reporters said before the others could react. ''What do you think of Hogwarts so far?''

Harry thought for a moment, formulating a answer in his head that was truthful, didn't insult anyone directly and couldn't be used against him. ''Hogwarts is definitely one of the more beautiful magical schools I had the honour of seeing and the level of education is definite high for several subjects.''

''You have visited other magical schools, Mr Flamel?'' One of the other reporters questioned.

'He wasted their question on that.' Harry thought bemused before answering. ''Over the years I visited several different school for different reason.''

Harry then gestured to the other man that he could ask his question. ''Mr Flamel, John Weir of Quidditch weekly, again what do you think you chances are of wining against France next Wednesday?''

''We have trained hard the last couple of weeks and I am confident we can win as long as we keep our focus.'' Harry replied the standard answer he had been given by the coach to be said if they were ever asked this specific question.

''Lord Flamel, is there any truth to the rumour that you will receive an order of Merlin first class?'' Skeeter questioned.

Harry shrugged. ''Minister Fudge considered it, but I haven't heard from him yet so I don't know.'' He replied, before addressing all four of them. ''Now that each of you had your question I bid you a good day.''

With that he pried Rose arms from around them and guided her a bit away before the reporters could ask more questions.

''So how has your summer been?'' Harry questioned the girl as he scanned the crowd for anyone familiar. So far he noticed a lot of the kids he had seen at last year's sorting. Probably invited either by or for John. Harry also spotted several stiff looking people who he assumed where people in high places and where invited out of politeness and not for the actual birthday. Finally he also spotted several of the Hogwarts teacher milling around.

''It's been really boring,'' Rose complained. '' Angela has some kind of summer job so I can't visit her that often and John has been sulking the entire summer and you weren't here to fly with.''

Harry felt kind of bad hearing that. He had promised her to act as an older brother and now he had left her alone for a month without contacting her once, explaining why he wasn't there.

''I might know something that will cheer you up.'' Harry said immediately getting the attention of the girl. ''This,'' Harry said as he pulled a ticked out of his pocket. ''Is a V.I.P. ticket for my next Quidditch match and I was wondering of…''

That was as far as he got as got as Rose had snatched the ticked out of his hand and was now staring at it in awe. ''Can I really go?'' She asked excitedly correctly interpreting what Harry was going to say.

''Well I did give you the ticket didn't I?'' Harry asked somewhat rhetorically. ''Trough I am afraid you will have to ask your parents if you are allowed to leave.''

She got a thoughtful look on her face before muttering, ''They will say yes. They usually don't care if I leave anyway.''

Harry nodded and wisely decided not to comment on her last sentence. ''Anyway if you can go that ticket is also functions as a portkey. The date and the time of the match is on it and the portkey leave a hour – no wait two hours before the start of the game, okay? Just make sure your outside any wards that block outgoing portkey travel. ''

She nodded immediately and clutched the ticket more closely. Harry was thoughtful for a moment as they continued walking around as he realised that even if he gives her tickets for a match they still didn't spend any time together so he said. ''If you want to we could go to an amusement park together maybe even invite Angela.'' He then realized that most wizards and witches didn't know what an amusement park is so he questioned. ''Uh you do know what an amusement park is right?''

Rose eyes shone brightly and she nodded enthusiastically and she said. ''I know what they are, Mum took us to for Adventure Island once, but John said it was too muggle so we never went again.'' She sounded rather down at the end, but perked up when she realised what Harry had suggested. ''And you want me to come with you to something like that? Together with Angela?'' She asked excitedly.

Harry smiled down at the exited girl. ''Sure, sounds fun. You will have to ask Angela trough as I haven't asked her, but I am sure she won't say no to you.''

''So where are we going?'' Rose questioned with a big smile on her face.

''A amusement park my parents took me a couple of times.'' Harry replied. '' It's called the Efteling and it is a park in Holland.'' At that he got a blank look. ''That is a country in Europa.'' He elaborated.

At that he got a nod in understanding. It was at this point he heard someone call his name.

''Lord Flamel,''

Harry turned his head slightly to see who it was and saw that it was Fudge and his undersecretary.

''Rose,'' He said getting her attention. ''Is Angela here?'' She nodded. ''Why don't you go to her and ask her if she want to come to what we just discussed while I talk to those people.''

''Okay, bye Harry.'' She said before scampering away.

By this time the two ministry employees had reached Harry. ''Minister Fudge, Madam Umbridge, good to see you again. I hope you are doing well?''

''We are doing well, lord Flamel,'' Fudge replied. ''And congratulations on your birthday.'' Harry gave a nod in acceptance of the congratulations and Fudge continued. ''If I can have a moment of your time, my lord, there are some people I would like to introduce you to.''

Harry thought about it for a moment, he didn't practically feel like being dragged around and being introduced to people he honestly couldn't care much less about, but he had no real reason to refuse he could voice out loud so he agreed.

''Of course minister, lead the way.'' He agreed.

The minister seemed ecstatic that Harry had agreed and began with leading him to a man Harry recognized and a younger girl Harry vaguely recalled.

''Lord Flamel this is …'' Fudge began as they had reached the pair.

''Lord Samuel Greengrass, head of house Greengrass and one of the biggest potion ingredients suppliers currently active.'' Harry supplied. ''It's good to see you again lord Greengrass.'' Harry said in greeting.

''And you too young Harry, or do you prefer lord Flamel now?'' Samuel replied.

''For you, Harry is enough in informal situations.'' Harry said.

''Harry it is then,'' The Greengrass lord said with a polite smile on his face. '' I was saddened to hear about your fathers demise, but I am glad you decided to take up your fathers mantle and continued business with our family.''

Harry only nodded in acceptance to the man's words. He may like the man somewhat, but he was annoyingly good in reading between the lines, so it was probably not the brightest idea to talk about his father in any way when around the man.

''And I believe you met my daughter before?'' the man said.

Harry took a moment to look at the smaller girl and if he hadn't grew up with Bella then he would most likely been highly unnerved about how stoic she looked. He was pretty sure he had met her before now, but he wasn't sure about the name, if he recalled correctly it was something among the lines of Astoria, but he wasn't sure.

''Nice to see you again Ms Greengrass.'' Harry said, deciding to just use her title instead of the first name.

The girl's facial expression barely changed as she replied. ''You too, lord Flamel.''

''You see, lord Flamel, Daphne here, managed to obtain top marks in Herbology this year, so the future of my business and our partnership will be in good hands.''

Inwardly Harry was glad that he hadn't made the social blunder of calling the girl by the wrong name, while at the same time he also had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the man's boasting. The girl was clearly a younger years student and it would take years before she would even work for the man's business let alone run it. Still she will become influential in the future so it wouldn't hurt to be polite to her when he saw her at school.

Fudge meanwhile was getting slightly annoyed as the boy already knew lord Greengrass and could converse with the lord without needing any help from him. As he was getting bored he starting looking around to see who he could introduce the boy to next. Suddenly he spotted something where a crowd was gathering around. Looking more closely he saw the blond hair of his good friend in the middle of the crowd.

''What do you think is going on there?'' He voiced out loud.

The three others in their little group first looked at him and then at where he was watching. Harry inwardly cursed when he spotted a familiar redhead in the middle of the crowd. 'Oh you have to be kidding me' he thought before saying out loud. ''Excuse me,'' and started heading toward the crowd, closely followed by Fudge, who of course was followed by Umbridge.

When he reached the crowd he moved the way through until he was at the front of the crowd and saw what had gathered the crowd.

That arrogant kid, Draco Malfoy if he recalled correctly, was laying on the ground with a bleeding nose and … was he crying? Harry shook his head slightly as he took in the rest of the scene. A man who looked like an older copy of the boy was looked quite pissed as he had his wand trained at the redhead that made Harry come over here in the first place.

Said person had an enraged look on her face and had her wand trained at the two Malfoys. Behind her stood a shook up looking Lillian who was whispering things into her ear, but it seems Angana wasn't listening as her expression didn't change.

''Interesting friends you have Flamel,'' Harry heard from his side.

Recognizing the voice Harry replied without taking his eyes of the spectacle in front of him. ''What happened here, Lestrange?''

''That girl,'' She said while gesturing towards Lillian, ''bumped into Draco and apologized for it. He called her a mudblood and that she should stay away from her betters. The redhead didn't take her friend getting insulted too well as you can see.''

''And you aren't going to help your cousin?'' Harry questioned as he took a small moment to look at her and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

Elladora shrugged. '' This will teach him the valuable lesson that you only can say things if you can get away with it. Besides it's pretty amusing to see dear uncle lose his cool like this.''

A small smirk graced Harry's face upon hearing that. He originally had invited the girl just to piss of the Potters. He was sure that the members of such a 'light family' wouldn't be happy that the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange had a personal invitation instead of coming here due to her political connections. Sure it was a bit childish, but normally he had to act relatively mature so he was allowed to have his moments of childishness from time to time. But now he was glad that he had invited her as a person it was quite amusing to listen to her.

Deciding that enough was enough, Harry pulled his wand and moved so he was standing next to the redhead girl.

''Angana, don't you think that is enough,'' He said while keeping his wand down in a nonthreatening manner, but still ready to act.

Angana didn't move and hissed, ''That bastard called Lillian a mudblood.''

''And by the looks of it you already hit him for it.'' Harry whispered back, before addressing the man. ''Mr Malfoy, kindly lower your wand. I am sure this situation can be resolved without acting as barbarics were we verbally and physically abuse each other's.''

Malfoy Sr. didn't lower his wand as he glared at the rude boy who had interrupted him delivering justice. ''And what does a boy..''

''Uncle,'' Elladora interrupted before he could say something stupid, ''I agree with lord Flamel, we should all calm down.''

Upon hearing who Harry was, Malfoy got a calculative look in his eyes before jerking Draco up. ''We are leaving, Draco. Lord Flamel, I strongly recommend you reconsider your choice of friends.'' He then turned to Elladora, ''I'll see you at home.''

With the entertainment gone the people started to disperse again and Harry took the opportunity to move as far away from Fudge as possible and finally start going around greeting his guests.

A hour later found Harry sitting and talking with the rest of the Hufflepuff team when Professor Sprout approached the group.

''Mr Flamel congratulations on your birthday.'' She said with a warm smile. ''I am sorry to interrupt, but I would like a moment of your, Ms Carpentier, and Mr Diggory's time to have a private word.''

Upon hearing that Harry looked at Amy and Cedric with a questioning look, but both shrugged, unsure what it was about.

''Of course professor, lead the way.'' Harry said as he stood up, closely followed by the other two.

The professor lead them to a couple of empty chairs nearby and arranged them in such a way that the three students were facing their head of house. Once everyone was seated she erected a privacy ward around them that would compel people watching them to look away and no sound could go out.

''As I am sure you remember Mr Sanders graduated last year.'' She began getting three nods. ''Now as you probably have gathered I need a captain for the team.''

All three nodded in understanding and Sprout continued. ''A captain needs to have a good grasp of the game, but he also needs to be a good leader who is well respected within the team. Out of all the players currently on the team I think you three fits that criteria the best.'' Unfortunately all three of you are also people I considered for the fifth year prefect status and I would prefer it if the positions remained separated. Now the question is who is to become prefect and who captain? For the sake of fairness I ask who you think deserves it.''

''May we have a moment professor?'' Amy questioned receiving a nod.

Upon receiving the nod, Amy moved her wand in complicated manner and whispered something and suddenly the privacy ward shrined to exclude the professor.

''So what do you guys think?'' She questioned the two boys.

Harry thought about it for a moment. Captaincy didn't practically appeal him. He just wanted to play the game, instead of having to steer the entire team towards victory. Prefect on the other hand had good and bad points. As a prefect he was a figure of authority, but that also meant he was an extension of Dumbledore's authority, but then again Dumbledore doesn't choose the prefects, the heads of houses do. He also had to do patrols, but that didn't seemed too bad as it would give him more time to explore the castle. There was also the extended curfew for prefects and supposedly a very nice bath, specially reserved for them. All with all prefect didn't seem too bad.

''If you guys don't mind.'' Cedric began. '' If it is a choice between prefect or captain then I prefer captain. I want to play professionally and extra time spend on the pitch will never hurt.''

Harry shrugged. ''I don't mind. Amy?''

She shook her head. ''No, you can be the captain, Cedric.''

''Are you guys sure?'' Cedric questioned.

Harry nodded. ''You are the senior player anyway, you deserve it far more.''

''Okay then if you guys are sure.'' He said with a smile.

Once the agreement had been reached Amy changed the privacy ward back so that professor Sprout was included again.

''You have come to a decision?'' Sprout questioned.

''Yes professor.'' Cedric answered. ''I requested the captain position and Harry and Amelia didn't mind.''

''Is that true?'' The professor asked the duo, not expecting a negative response.

Both of them nodded and Amy said, ''He deserves it professor.''

Sprout smiled at hearing the praise and jovially said. ''That he does.'' She then pulled a badge from within her robe. The badge had a yellow background with a black C on it. She then handled the badge over to Cedric with a look of pride on her face. ''I expect to be able to keep the cup in my office at the end of the year.'' She said.

''You can on it, professor.'' Cedric promised as he held the badge reverently.

Sprout allowed him to have a little moment in own world before saying. ''Yes, congratulations Mr Diggory. Why don't you go celebrate your new position with your teammates so I can have a little talk with Ms Carpentier and Mr Flamel regarding their new position.''

Cedric agreed and after saying goodbye he left. Once Cedric was gone, Sprout pulled two badges out of her robe. These were similar to the captain badge. The only difference was that instead of a C there was a P on the badge. ''I take it you will accept these?''

''If I may ask a question first.'' Harry asked, getting a nod. ''Why us? This year will only be our second.''

Sprout sighted. ''I understand it might look a bit weird for you and I am willing to explain my reasoning to you two, BUT this will not be repeated to anyone, understood?''

Both nodded in Agreement and Sprout continued. ''To be honest Mr Flamel the choices were rather limited. Even with you and your friends joining last year the fifth years Hufflepuffs only have three male and three females students.'' She shuddered a bit thinking about why there were so few students. Too many families had been killed in the war before their children could reach attending age. ''Off the males I could choose between you Mr Rickett and Mr Diggory and while Mr Rickett is a good students he lacks … how to put it … the ability to act responsible.''

Harry had to agree with her on that. Anthony Rickett, the only remaining beater of the Hufflepuff team usually kind of acted like a joker and Harry highly doubted that even if offered he would have wanted it.

''As for the girls … Ms White doesn't really have the leadership abilities necessary for prefect.'' Harry had to resist the urge to snort at that. The girl was probably one of the shyest people he had ever met. ''Ms Sangria on the other hand.'' Sprout began unsure how to formulate this to the two closest friends of the girl. ''While she coulf be a good leader She is kind of ..''

''Unapproachable, cold, detached, intimidating?'' Amy supplied, earning an elbow in the ribs from Harry who shook his head at her.

''I wouldn't phrase it like that, but she indeed might be a bit unapproachable for first years.'' Sprout admitted. ''You might need to work at that a bit too Mr Flamel.'' She said with a slight smile earning a giggle from Amy. ''Trough I will admit you have become more sociable since the beginning of the year.''

Harry glanced briefly at Amy after hearing the reasoning with a questioning look. She gave a short nod and Harry said. ''We will accept the positions, professor.''

Sprout upon hearing the duo's agreement beamed at the two and gave them both a badge. ''As prefect you will have to sit in the prefect cabin on the train ride to Hogwarts for the first part of the trip. There everything will be explained regarding your duties by the head boy and head girl. You will also have some unofficial duties that every Hufflepuff prefect has. While you technically are not required to do them I would be very pleased if you did.''

''And what are those duties?'' Amy questioned.

''First and foremost to assist the younger years in their studies. I don't want you to do their work for them, but help them out occasionally if they don't understand something. I have noticed sometimes students understand things better if they are explained by someone who only learned it recently rather than by a master of a subject.''

''With younger years, do you mean younger year Hufflepuffs or younger year students?'' Harry questioned.

''Normally students go to their own house prefect with their problems so you mostly have to deal with Hufflepuffs.''

''Sounds reasonable.'' Amy said. ''What else?''

''Study groups.'' Sprout said. ''This is usually done by students who excels in certain subjects. I ask that you take one or two hours every week to tutor anyone in a subject of your choice. For example you Mr Flamel had the highest potion score of last year while Ms Carpentier managed to get a top spot with your charm work.''

''Really professor?'' Amy questioned sounding genuinely surprised.

Sprout smiled at the girl upon hearing the surprise. To be honest she had been both surprised and proud at seeing the lists of best scores at the end of the year. Normally it was dominated by Ravenclaw, but this year it had been mostly her Hufflepuffs.

''Really Ms Carpentier.'' Sprout admitted. ''The last thing I want you two to do is sit down a moment with the second year when the time comes to choose electives. Just talk a bit about your own experiences with your electives so that the second years don't choose blindly.''

Harry nodded, it sounded logically. He didn't knew what the other houses did, but it would be a bit weird if you had to choose something if you knew nothing about the subjects.''

''Did you have any other question regarding your prefect status?'' Sprout questioned at which she got a negative reply from both Harry and Amy.

''I see,'' Sprout said. ''If you have any questions in the future then you can always ask one of the older prefects or come to my office. Now Ms Carpentier could you give Mr Flamel and I a moment of privacy I have some things to discuss with him.''

Amy looked questioningly at Harry who could only shrug as he had no idea what his head of house wanted.

After a moment Amy seeing no harm leaving the two alone left.

When the two were left alone Harry said. ''What did you want to talk to me about professor?''

''Mr Flamel I am not sure how much Ms Carpentier knows so I thought it was for the best if we had this conversation in private. Like I said at the end of last school year I have some basic understanding of the situation of your past and if you ever want to share the entire story then I am always willing to listen.''

''Thank you professor.'' Harry said somewhat stiffly.

''The headmaster requested that I change the name on your door from Flamel to Flamel-Potter I assume you don't want that?''

''Preferably not.''

Sprout nodded. She had expected it, but it never hurt to ask. Regardless of what they say about her house she wasn't stupid she knew Albus wanted to reconnect the Potters and by changing the name to Flamel-Potter it would be an acknowledgment that the boy was a Potter without pissing him off for dropping the Flamel part.

''Then I won't do it.'' Sprout said earning her a friendly smile.

XXX

Two hours later found John and Harry sitting at the two heads of a very long table that had been set up to seat all the remaining guests. Harry didn't mind that he was so far away from the sulking little brat. In fact he had barely seen him the entire day. Rumours were that he left his party the moment Harry had arrived and his parents had forced him to sit at the table.

Currently it was time for the gifts to be handed out. Looking at his own pile of gifts he could honestly say it was far more then he usually receives on his birthday, but probably also far more than he wanted.

Harry had to admit the Potters were at the very least not complete idiots. The two large tables were the gifts were stacked on were charmed so that cursed items would be rejected. He had seen several similar tables over the years so he had recognised them almost immediately. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't discreetly ordered Tobi to double-check.

Both boys by now had received several gifts. It was going rather slow because each guest who had a gift had to go to the table to retrieve it give it, wait till it was unwrapped and exchanged pleasantries and then finally the next one could go.

When it was time for the next person to present the gifts Harry saw a man stand up that looked like he spend way and way too much time in front of a mirror.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly as he walked to the tables and picked up what looked like a stack of shrunken down books. '' When young Harry here heard I was willing to come to his birthday party I am sure he was very excited to get his copy of my autobiography signed …''

''Sir,'' Harry loudly interrupted. ''I don't know who you are, but I recommend you refrain from saying that I would buy a book from you. People might connect my name to your books and although I don't know what you write I prefer if that doesn't happen. Thank you.''

The man clearly hadn't expected that rebuke, but he recovered admirably. ''You don't know who I am? My word what do they teach the youth these days. I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award.''

''Sorry, never heard of you'' Harry said not sounding sorry at all.

''Don't worry, my boy, don't worry.'' Lockhart quickly said with a large smile as he handled Harry the books. ''In fact I think this is the perfect time for an announcement I have been holding on for a long time.'' He said as Harry had opened up the first book and started skimming trough it barely noticing that Lockhart was announcing that he would be the new DADA teacher.

While Lockhart was talking Harry noticed that the book was written similar to a fiction story so he went over to the end to see what the entire book was about. When he reached it both his eyebrows quirked up in disbelief.

'He holds a werewolf down with one hand and reverts him back to human state?' he thought in disbelief.

''Sir?'' He questioned when he saw that the blond man was done talking. ''According to this book you reverted a werewolf back to human form. How did you do that if there is no known cure to Lycanthropy?''

''Uh what?'' Lockhart stammered for a moment before recovering. ''That is very complicated magic, Harry. I am sure in a couple of years you will understand.''

''Right,'' Harry drawled out. ''As it seems you have found a cure for Lycanthropy I am sure our friends from the press wouldn't mind to place a call in their papers urging all werewolves to visit Mr Lockhart to get cured.''

''I am not sure of that is a good idea I have to prepare for Hogwarts after all.'' Lockhart said with a slight hint of fear in his voice. ''In fact I think should preparing now.'' With that said he quickly left.

Everyone stared at the retreating figure of the man until their attention was diverted to Bella who had been sitting left to Harry and had opened one of the other books. She had snorted rather unladylike and had muttered something among the lines off ''Peskipiksi Pesternomi'' while shaking her head.

The next 90 minutes were rather eventless. Then it was time for the Potters to give their gifts. First of was Rose who Harry noticed didn't have anything for John.

After he received the package from her he saw it was a dress robe. While normally he wasn't all that big a fan of robes he had to admit this one did look good. Not only that, but it had the Flamel crest on the back. Harry sincerely doubted that the little girl understood what this action meant, but by the look on the faces of the adult Potters they did.

''Do you like it?'' Rose asked sounding unsure. ''Angela, helped me pick it out she thought you would like it.''

''I love it Rose,'' Harry said before giving her a hug. ''I especially love it that the crest of my family is on the back.''

Rose beamed at him and then ran off to sit back next to Angela who Harry gave a smile in gratitude to.

Next up was James Potter who gave John a Nimbus 2001 upon which he only received ''Finally,'' as a reply.

Next James walked over to Harry and handled him a small package. Cautiously opening the package Harry discovered that it held a vial of some kind of red coloured potion and a small gold key.

''That key is the key for you trust vault that you are entitled to as a Potter. That vile is a Animagus reveal potion. It shows you what animal you will turn into if you wish to become a Animagus. Alb- I mean professor Dumbledore has allowed me to come to Hogwarts to tutor you in becoming one if you desire so.''

Harry shove the two items away from him and to the standing Potter. While keeping his face blank and his voice steady he said. ''Firstly I am not a Potter so I am not entitled to anything. Second of all I will never willingly step food on Goblin soil. Thirdly I a am human regardless of what you might think is entertaining I have no desire to waste years to turn myself in an animal while I can spend that time in a much better way … so while I appreciate the gifts I can't accept them.''

James Potter stood stock-still he had no idea how to react to such a reaction. Albus had already warned him it would be difficult and that he was never too lose his cool, but he had no idea what to do now!

Luckily for him the attention was diverted away from him as a man clad in a red robe came running toward the table. When he reached the table he didn't stop until he was in front of the minister.

'' Dawlish,'' Barked Fudge. ''What is going on?''

''It is Black sir.'' Dawlish said between panting. '' Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.''

**Author notes:**

I know I kind of skimped over Harry's training, but I don't like seeing training typed out. I rather see the result of it in a later chapter.

So why the Efteling of all the amusement parks out there? To be honest that one is the one I have been going to for nearly every year when I was a kid and young teen so that is the one easiest to describe.

As for Adventure Island; I have never been there, I just needed an amusement park that was in the UK and that was suited for families. This one was near the top on one of the pages I found on it.

Just out of curiosity; how many people actually now where Holland is on the map?

As for the presents? It was hard enough to come up with something when I wrote the Christmas chapter I dindt feel like making up presents again. So I only typed out the Lockhart thing and the Potter part.

As for the Goblin part? I might turn it in a future sub-plot. I am not completely sure about that yet. For now let's just keep it that the Goblins aren't too happy with a human who can make gold.

Well this is my last chapter for 2012. Next chapter will cover the rest of the summer.

I also want to thank all the people who voted on the Poll. I have decided to go with Gilderoy Lockhart as DADA teacher, but James Potter will also appear at Hogwarts.


End file.
